Save The Girl
by Neko-angel666
Summary: In a world were half demons, Monks and Miko’s are forbidden and killed at birth, three sisters one unknowingly a Miko live together with their abusive halfdemon father, Naraku, whom is a leader of a famous gang called ‘The Demons’. Alone these girls face
1. Strange Meeting

Save The Girl 

**Summary: **In a world were Half demons, Monks and Miko's are forbidden and killed at birth, three sisters (one unknowingly a Miko) live together with their abusive Half demon father, Naraku, whom is a leader of a famous gang called 'The Demons'. Alone these girls face danger's because of and for their father, until fate took a turn and introduced them, unknowingly, to their saviors. mainly In/ kag , and some Mir/san, Sessh/ Rin

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, I don't own them.

**Strange Meeting**

It was a beautiful summer morning in the city of Tokyo, Japan as three young girls sat in a large tree that was about 20 yards away from a large abandoned veranda Mansion. The tree was about 50 ft. tall with a 7 ft. wide trunk. About 15 feet from the ground the tree opened up into what looked like a giant natural nest, although you would never know it was there unless you climbed the tree because of its thick branches and lush leaves.

Swinging upside down at the way top of this tree, that they named Goshinboku, was a beautiful girl, named Sango, whom was about 15 years old with medium length brown hair tide back into a pony tail, green hassle eyes and a soft curvy but athletic figure hidden behind a torn yellow jersey and below the knee blue jeans. Another girl that looked similar and was about the same age, Named Rin, was sitting on a branch slightly lower than the first. She had medium length curly dark brown hair tided back into two pigtails and soft brown eyes, she wore a slightly faded violet tank top with light blue jean overalls.

Sitting in the nest of the giant tree was the oldest of the 3, She was about the age of 16, she had beautiful long ebony hair that flowed in waves past her shoulder, down her hour glass shape to her waste. Her stunning blue eye's watch her surroundings while she stood tense as her ears were aware of every little noise as if she were expecting an attack at any moment. She was sporting a slightly fading bruise on her lower chin and she wore a blue jersey with black worn out, slightly ripped baggy jeans. Oddly enough theses girls were sisters. Sango and Kagome were the actual blood sister's but their father, Naraku, had recently married Rin's mother, Kayori, whom was deaf, sadly to say, but they all loved each other like a true family.

"Would you calm down Kagome, He's not coming after us." One said.

"Yeah Kagome, Rin's right. Chill out!" Sango agreed. The 2 girls were known as the sugar and spice twins because they were always next to each other. It suited them well, seeing as Rin was always so sweet and innocent and Sango was temperamental and big mouthed.

"I don't know you guys, he's tricked us before." Kagome said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know where we are this time. He doesn't know about this place. Plus there's a barrier around Goshinboku, Remember?" Sango reasoned.

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I can feel him looking for us, he's so angry and we have to go home some time."

Sango and Rin looked at each other worriedly. They knew to trust their sister's feelings, she had never been wrong yet. That was how they had found Goshinboku. They had found it a couple of years ago when they first moved to this town. The only reason they had found it was because Kagome had been drawn to it. She had felt an energy coming from it and ever since they had protected the tree from anyone and everyone.

She always seemed to see, know and feel things that others didn't. It was kinda scary sometimes how she would know when there was danger and which way to go to avoid it, how she knew when people were going to die days before it happened or how she could sense if someone had malicious spirit. Which only added to the reason everyone called them the damned Perri kids or the spawn of the devil, by the authorities. Naraku was not l of their favorite people.

"Kagome? You don't think dad's hurting my mommy do you?" Rin asked worriedly.

"He's not going to hurt your mom and you know it. He has never and will never harm her, he'll just take the anger out on us as usual." Kagome spat.

"You mean, you" Sango interjected. "Why do you always have to get in the way? If you didn't then you wouldn't be hurt as much"

Kagome sighed. "yeah but then you guys would get hurt and you know that I can't let him hurt you. I'm your older sister and my job is to protect you at all costs."

"but you shouldn't have too!" they said at the same time.

"yeah well I do, so drop it."

The sugar and spice twins sighed while they looked at the fading bruise on her chin as the memory of last night took over their minds.

Flash Back

The tree girls all lay in their beds as they quietly watched Nickelodeon on their old 1970's T.V. The T.V may be old but it was all they would get, they were lucky that they even had cable!

Sango and Kagome shared a bunk bed while Rin had her own bed. Kagome took the bottom and Sango took the top. They were currently heavily engrossed in watching the 'Rug Rats' when their father, Naraku, came bursting threw the door.

He turned to Sango with a furious glare on his face "I thought I told you to clear the dinner table!" He yelled at her.

"I-I did" Sango stuttered. Naraku grabbed her by the hair and dragged her off the top bunk and into the kitchen before he pushed her face into the table.

"Does that look clean" He growled pointing at a practically spotless table, except for a small gravy stain in the table cloth at the far corner.

"I'm sorry, I tried to scrub it out!" Sango cried as tears started down her face. Oops wrong move. Naraku hated it when they cried, he had always told them that it was a sign of weakness, and he said he wouldn't have weakness in his family.

Naraku raised his hand to hit Sango but Kagome grabbed her at the last minute and pushed her behind her back.

"Don't worry dad, I'll throw it in the washer." She said. He stared at her intently.

"Did you just interrupt me again?" her said in a deadly calm voice.

Kagome gulped. "I just thought…"

"You thought what? You just deliberately disrespected me!" He growled.

"I didn't me.." To late, Naraku's fist connected with her jaw making her fly backwards into Sango as they crashed to the ground.

" What have I told you Kagome?"

"I will respect you or fear you." Kagome replied immediately as she stared at the ground. He grabbed her by her chin almost painfully tight and made her look into his eyes.

"Look into my eyes and say it"

"I will respect you or fear you." She repeated while looking into his eyes. She hated that saying, it was his favorite motto and he never took it lightly.

He let go of her chin and grinned in triumph. "Good. Now that table cloth better be clean by the time I wake up tomorrow or it's your hide." He warned before he walked into his and Kayori's bedroom.

End flash back

They had spent the entire night trying to get that stain out, but it only faded a little. Thus the reason they were hiding in this tree, to prolong his rath. Although Rin and Sango knew that they wouldn't be the ones hurt, even if he tried, because they knew that Kagome would rather die than see them hurt, but it wasn't fair. Why did she have to be burdened with bruises and cuts all the time, why did she have to wear long sleeved shirts and pants just to hide their father's abusive nature while they got off Scott free.

Rin and Sango climbed down to sit next to their sister as they watched the sun set. They knew that they were allowed out until midnight, which was unusual for their age and gender, but dinner would be ready soon and they always had to check in then.

Actually, Naraku didn't care if they were out all night, as long as they stayed in school and he didn't get in trouble with the law. The only thing that had them fed and clothed was because he didn't want to get in trouble. He was a part time drug dealer and the leader of a gang called, The Demons. So naturally he didn't have time to get tided up for petty things such as neglect, but that didn't stop him from hitting them whenever he wanted.

"Kagome, we could just check in for you, if you want?" Rin said as Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked at them like they were crazy. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! No freaking way am I going to let you both go home alone, who would protect you?"

"Well, we could" Sango said indignantly.

"I know you could but I'd rather you didn't have to." She sighed.

"Fine. I guess we'll go together." Rin said before Sango and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Kagome swung her head to the left as she put her hand up signaling for them to be quiet.

"Shh, someone's coming." She said as she quietly pushed them into a hollow in the tree. Sango and Rin sat in the back of the deep hollow quietly as they watched Kagome sit against the edge as she listened carefully for any movement.

Snap…

Someone was now in the tree, but they hadn't heard them climb up, weird. Kagome motioned for them to stay put as she slowly got into a pouncing position. She could feel them getting closer, to close.

Suddenly with out a sound Kagome jumped out of the hollow and pinned the intruder against a branch with her arm pinned against his throat, his eyes open wide in shock.

'_how in the hell did she sneak up on me like that!' _ He thought.

Kagome looked at the boy critically as she summed him up. He was about the same age as her, maybe a little older, and had long silver hair, deep golden eyes and 2 cute doggy ears on the top of his head. He wore a red muscle shirt, that showed of his well chiseled chest, and black slightly baggy jeans with a rip in the knee. He was hot!

'_Ack! What am I thinking, calm down girl, you must protect your sisters'_

"What are you doing in our territory?" She growled.

The boy then glared back at her. "Your territory? My father owns this land, so technically this is my territory!"

"How come I haven't seen you before?" She asked suspiciously

"Because we just moved back in" he growled.

Kagome pulled back from him and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I thought this place was abandoned. My names Kagome, by the way" She said as she held out a hand to him.

"It's ok, I'm Inuyasha" He replied as he took her hand in his and shook it.

"Are you going to make us leave? We've protected this place for years know and this is like a second home to us." She asked worriedly. They had spent many nights sleeping in Goshinboku to avoid their father's rath, it would break their hearts if they had to leave it.

"Us? Who's us?" He asked

"Oh! I almost forgot… My sister's and I" she said before she turned back towards the hollow. "It's ok you guys, you can come out now."

Sango and Rin sheepishly walked into the nest and smiled at Inuyasha when suddenly another boy, that was the same age as Inuyasha, popped out of nowhere. He had short black hair tided back into a small ponytail and violet eyes. He wore a dark purple t-shirt that showed of his toned chest and baggy beige skater pants. He took Sango's hand in his and smiled at her sweetly.

"So who's this lovely young lady?" He asked.

"I'm Sango, who are you?" she said with a smile to match.

"I'm Miroku" His smile widened. "Will you do me the honor of baring me a child?"

Sango's eye twitched. "W-what?"

"Will you bare me a son?" He smiled as his hand moved to grope her butt.

SLAM! CRASH!

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she shook her fist down at an unconscious Miroku that lay at the bottom of the tree.

Kagome chuckled. The poor boy never knew what hit him.

Suddenly another older boy that looked very similar to Inuyasha was standing behind Rin with a smirk on his face, he looked to be about 18. Although, the only difference between him and Inuyasha was that his silver hair was slightly longer, he had regular ears that were pointed at the tips and two purple strips on each side of his face and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. He wore a white wife beater with baggy blue jeans.

Rin smiled widely at him, giggling at his obvious amusement. "Hi! I'm Rin, what's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru." He replied casually as he regained his emotionless facet.

Kagome's senses went into over drive as she gasped. She could feel the youkai energy pulsing off him. Then she felt more coming from behind her. Inuyasha was a youkai too!

She looked at him as her body went tense until she saw the two doggie ears on top of his head. They were so cute!

"What are you looking at?" He growled as his ear's swivels slightly.

Kagome squealed in delight as her fingers latched onto the furry appendages. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide. How could she see through his concealment spell!

Inuyasha's thoughts suddenly went foggy as he started to purr slightly, liking the feeling her fingers were giving him but when Kagome giggled at the sound, reality hit him.

Inuyasha slapped her hands away and glared at her suspiciously. "How can you see threw my disguise?" he growled.

Sango and Rin gasped as they looked at each other with wide eyes. What was he talking about? Why would a full youkai want to wear a disguise? It didn't even look like he was wearing one! He looked almost exactly like Sesshoumaru, only his youkai markings were red.

Kagome looked at him oddly "What?… oh! You mean your concealment spell? Well I don't know how or why, I just can." She replied as he and Sesshoumaru stared at her stupidly.

Ignoring them completely she went on. "So you're a half demon, huh?" Everyone gasped, including the now awake Miroku. Sesshoumaru's face suddenly went dark as he stepped towards her, as did Inuyasha and Miroku. She knew their secret so she had to be taken back to their father for questioning. If she told anyone about Inuyasha, he would be killed, along with their father for giving him life.

Rin saw the look on his face and knew what was going to happen next, as did her sister's. They all got into a defensive position next to each other. They all knew how to fight expertly which was also odd for girls these days but living like they did required it.

"Stay away from us, or you'll regret it!" Sango hissed as they all glared at each other.

These girls perplexed the guys. They had never met such girls before. All the girls in their old town were girly and only worried about what the new fashion fad was. Yet these three girls were something else. Although they seemed fragile, these girls didn't have a weak bone in there body. Instead they were strong, smart, agile and ready to defend at any moment. Plus they were very beautiful, and although they didn't seem to know it, the girl Kagome was a Miko and they were also forbidden by law. So maybe they could all strike a compromise. The boys smirked at each other. They could learn to like these girls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n: Ok, so that's the start of my new Inuyasha fanfic, If you want to read the next chapter, REVIEW! laughs evilly)


	2. Friends

Save the Girl 

**Disclaimer: **I may not own Inuyasha or his friend… but I do get to torture them! Laughs evilly

**Recap: **"Stay away from us, or you'll regret it!" Sango hissed as they all glared at each other.

These girls perplexed the guys. They had never met such girls before. All the girls in their old town were girly and only worried about what the new fashion fad was. Yet these three girls were something else. Although they seemed fragile, these girls didn't have a weak bone in there body. Instead they were strong, smart, agile and ready to defend at any moment. Plus they were very beautiful, and although they didn't seem to know it, the girl Kagome was a Miko and they were also forbidden by law. So maybe they could all strike a compromise. The boys smirked at each other. They could learn to like these girls.

Friends… 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, how about we all become friends?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Yeah, as long as you guys don't tell anyone about my secret." Inuyasha added. Rin and Sango looked at them suspiciously before they glanced over at Kagome to see her reaction. They knew Kagome would be able to tell if they were lying.

"Ok, we'll keep your secret. Our fathers a half demon also, anyway." She said with a smiled.

"WHAT? How can that be, you guys are human." Inuyasha asked in shock.

The girls giggled.

"Umm… Sango and I are the only blood sisters, and I'm assuming that we were conceived during his human night." Kagome explained.

"Oh" The guys replied blushing lightly. Inuyasha then noticed the bruise on her chin and frowned.

"Hey, how'd you get that?" He asked as he pointed at it.

Kagome frowned as well. "Oh, I just got into a fight with some jerk." She said, at least she wasn't lying. Suddenly the guys all looked angry as fire burned in their eyes.

"Keh! A guy hit you!" Inuyasha growled as if it was the worst possible crime.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, I'm strong. I can handle it."

"A man should never hit a woman!" Sesshoumaru growled indignantly.

The girls stared at them in awe as if it were the oddest thing ever, which only made the guys angrier. What was so surprising about it? Their father's had taught them that it was wrong to hit a girl ever since they could remember. It just wasn't right, girls were meant to be protected, not hurt. They were taught that only if they were in a life-threatening situation could they ever harm a girl. So why were these girls so festinated by it?

Sango looked down at her watch suddenly. "Umm… you guys, we had better get home." She said to her sisters. They looked at her worried face and knew that they were late, and that was irresponsible and daddy didn't like irresponsible people. So they nodded there heads.

Kagome looked at the boys and smiled. "Ok, well we have to go. So we'll see you tomorrow morning, ok?"

The boys all nodded before they all climbed down the tree and head to their houses, but they couldn't help feeling like something wrong was going on with their new friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls sat silently in their beds as they thought about their adventures with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. They had been hanging out for about 2 months now and were getting closer every moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

3 girls and 3 boys all sat together in the rather large tree, Goshinboku. Sango and Miroku both hung upside down at the very top of the tree. They were having a contest to see who could stay upside down the longest with out getting tired or passing out. Sitting on a slightly lower branch, Sesshoumaru listened, unusually interested, while Rin chatted about what ever came into her mind.

Mean while, Inuyasha and Kagome both sat in the nest of the tree on the exact opposite of each other. Kagome was sitting with her back towards him as she watch her surrounding's, she had to stay on guard. Her father wasn't the only enemy they had.

Inuyasha however was watching her silently, admiring her beauty and discipline. She baffled him. She could seem so light and happy one minute but the next minute she was on guard and closed her self off completely, and he thought Sesshoumaru was bad. But he wondered what could make her this way, why she seemed to act like she and her sisters were in a constant danger.

His answer came when heard loud crash behind him. He whirled around to see a group of wolf demons beating against the barrier emitted by Goshinboku to keep out beings with evil intents.

Inuyasha and Kagome both jumped from the tree and in front of the demons, their friends following not far behind.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, you bitch! Your asshole father ripped me off, again!" One said, completely ignoring Inuyasha. He was a strong looking guy and had long black hair tied back into a high ponytail, and had cold blue eyes. He wore brown baggy jeans with a black muscle shit, and had a black bandana, with an odd symbol on it, around his forehead. Inuyasha noticed that all three of the other guys in the wolf demons group had the same bandana tide onto them in random places; they were obviously part of a gang.

"What are you talking about, Kouga?" Rin asked confused.

"Don't act innocent with me; everyone knows that you're not as pure as you look." Kouga sneered causing Rin to glare at him. She was too pure!

Sesshoumaru growled viciously but stopped quickly. _'Why should I care!'_ he thought to himself

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kagome yelled, jumping out of the safety of the barrier and punching Kouga in the face making him fall on his butt in shock. Growling furiously he jumped up and punched her across the face and because of the extra strength of his youkai, she flew back and landed on the ground a few feet away.

He started back at her, but suddenly found himself on the ground, a foot crushing against his throat. He looked up to see who had attacked him to find Inuyasha glaring down at him. Kouga's comrades started towards them preparing to defend their leader but Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Miroku stepped in front of them and blocked them from coming any closer.

"YOU COWARD! How dare you hit a human woman, with no means to protect herself no less!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"She attacked me first and besides, she's no woman, she just a worthless bitch!" Kouga growled. Inuyasha added pressure to his neck as his growl intensified.

"You insulted her sisters honor, what would you have done?" Sesshoumaru said coming up next to Inuyasha.

"Nothing, she and her sisters have no honor."

That was the last straw; Inuyasha grabbed him by his throat and lifted him above his head. "They have more honor than you'll ever have!" he growled but Kagome came up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder making him calm a little.

"Put him down Inuyasha, he is right." She said.

Inuyasha glanced over at her briefly. "What are you talking about?"

"My father is a drug dealer and a gang leader as well, Because of him, we have no honor" Kagome sighed.

The guys looked at her in shock. They had thought that Kouga was talking about Rin's virginity when he accused her of not being pure, but instead he was talking about their father? It all made sense now. Why Kagome was constantly on guard, why she never wanted them to come to her house, why she and her sisters had no friends. It was because of the curse their father's legacy had on them.

They turned to glare at Kouga. "That does not matter; he should not have insulted you." Sesshoumaru said. Miroku nodded his agreement as Inuyasha's grip tightened on Kouga. The girls all looked at them with shocked faces. They had not expected that. They had expected the guys to be angry with them and leave them like everyone else had but they were still there, and they were even sticking up for them! The rest of Kouga's pack attacked, seeing that the members of Inu gang weren't paying attention. They went for the girls first; it was the 1st rule of their gang.

Rule 1: take out the weakest links first.

"SANGO, RIN, KAGOME! Look ou…" Miroku yelled but stopped to watch in awe as each girl brought their attackers down in one fluid motion, swiftly kicking them in the stomach, expertly using their opponent momentum against them. The wolf's fell to the ground on their knees, gasping for breath. Nope, these were defiantly not your normal teenaged girls.

"Wow…" the boys, even Kouga, said as the girls looked at them with amused smiles. Inuyasha dropped Kouga to the ground before he and the others ran up to the girls, leaving Kouga behind. He took that moment to take his comrades and leave silently, vowing that he would one day have Kagome as his. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome with so much pride that Kagome couldn't help but feel great.

"That was fuckin' AWESOME!" He laughed as she and her sisters smiled shyly.

"Where did you learn that?" Miroku said in awe.

The girls smile's faded. "Our father taught us." Sango replied.

"Oh…umm…why?" Miroku said, kinda confused by their change in attitude.

"So we can protect ourselves from his competition." Kagome said her mask back on. The girls sighed. Inuyasha and Miroku had a big grin on their face.

"Well, I guess that means we'll just have to go with you guys everywhere." Miroku said with laughter in his eyes.

"Yeah, we can't just have our friends walking around when they could be attacked at any moment!" Inuyasha said as his brother nodded in agreement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The girls smiled happily. No one had ever befriended them before. Everyone always feared them because of their Father. So they were outcast into the background, only to be noticed when something went wrong and they were automatically the cause for it, weather it was them or not. They all sighed heavily as a smile crossed their faces. But they had friends, real live, true blue friends. Although they each loved each other dearly and loved to hang out, it was a relief to know they weren't alone anymore. The guys had even gotten mad when they thought a guy had hit them and true to their word, the guys had spent nearly every waking moment with them. Even at high school, which they had started about a week ago. It was so cool how they all had nearly every class together. They had a block schedule at their school.

So on A day's for1st period they all had science, 2nd Sango and Rin had algebra 1 with Sesshoumaru and Miroku, while Inuyasha and Kagome had calculus. Then they all had 2nd lunch, and 3rd period they all had English.

On B days, 1st period they all had Martial arts, 2nd they all had home Economics a.k.a cooking and sewing, even the guys! Then they had 1st lunch, and for 3rd they all had drama, which always ended up being social time. On both A and B days 4th period, Kagome and Miroku had Creative writing, while the others had gym.

This schedule gave them a lot of time to get to know each other. They found out that Miroku lived with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Miroku's Father was, Inu's and sessh's father, Shinjo's best friend and right hand man in his quickly rising business. But sadly to say, 3 years ago Miroku's father died in a car accident. So Shinjo took Miroku in immediately, which worked out perfectly because Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were already best friends. The girls were happy that everything had turned out fine with them. They secretly wanted to meet their father, just to see what a good father was like.

On that subject, when they had gotten home they were pleasantly surprised to find that their father hadn't come home yet. So they quickly ate dinner, careful not to spill anything, cleaned it up and went straight to bed, as did Kayori and today was Friday and they had no school tomorrow.

The girls cringed when they heard a car pull up into the driveway. They knew it was their father. Suddenly the door to their bedroom slammed open to reveal a very drunken and high Naraku. They closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep but listened as he sluggishly moved across the room. They could feel his eyes on them making them tense. Naraku rubbed his hand across Rin's face causing her to gasp at the contact.

"I knew you were faking!" He mumbled before he pulled Rin out of her bed by her hair. She grabbed hold of his hand and stood on her tipi toe's to lessen the pull on her hair as he swayed back and forth.

"Oww! Daddy, you're hurting me." She cried making Kagome jump to her aid but Naraku anticipated this move and he threw a punch into her stomach making her slump backwards in pain. Kagome held her stomach in pain as she felt her dinner rise up her throat but she stood up nonetheless and walked out of the room. Sango and Rin stared at the door in shock. She had left them! Naraku smirked, she had finally learned. He turned back to Sango and Rin ready to relieve his stress, when Kayori came bursting into their room. She slapped his hand away from Rin as she pulled her into her arms protectively.

The Kayori glared up at him. (_Stay away from her! I never gave you permission to punish her!) _She signed.

Naraku growled slightly but turned around to walk out only to growl angrily when he spotted Kagome standing just outside of the room watching cautiously. She must of told on him! Seeing his glare, Kagome automatically did the first thing to come to her mind, she ran. She only made it to the living room door before Naraku rushed at her, grabbed her by her throat and he pinned her against the wall.

"Did you tell on me Kagome?" He whispered into her ear. Kagome's eyes widened as his claws dug into her arms. She had, in fact, told Kayori, but she stayed silent, not daring to say a word.

Naraku took this as a yes and growled furiously. "Bitch! Coward! Perri's don't tell on family members, they don't tell on anyone. They keep it to them self but WE NEVER tell! And you're a Perri, am I right?"

"Yes, but..."

Naraku punched her in the face. "No buts! Understand me?"

"Y-yes" She mumbled as blood dripped from her now busted lip. Naraku smirked and brushed his lips against hers. Kagome bristled, what the hell was he doing!

Naraku pulled back and licked his lips, relishing the sweet taste of her blood. He wanted to taste more but he could sense that Kayori was about to walk out of the other room. So he pulled away.

Kagome wasted no time in making her escape. She ran past Kayori, whom was in the doorway leaving, and climbed into her bed. When she heard the door close, she looked over at her sisters, whom were both snuggled up to each other in Rin's bed, fast asleep. Kagome suddenly felt a pain in her heart. She was alone, her sisters had each other but she had no one. She envied them. She could never tell them what her father would try, it would upset them to much and she didn't want that.

Kagome pulled her pillow into her arms and started to cry silently. They always thought she was so strong, that she could take on anything, but they were wrong. She didn't know how to react to her father. He confused her so much. She knew it was wrong what he had done and yet she had stood frozen and let him kiss her. It wasn't the first time he had tried to touch her. He would always hug her with his head in the crock of her neck and would inhale deeply, like a lover would. He would always "Accidentally" touch her in private places. She felt so dirty.

'_My own Father!'_ she thought as she buried her face into her pillow to stifle her sobs. She hated crying, it made her feel weak and exposed, like anyone could just see through her. Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes vigorously. No, she would not cry. She was strong!

Kagome looked down at her pillow and noticed the blood stain from her busted lip.

'_Dammit!'_ She cursed. How was she going to explain that to her friends? She couldn't use make up, and there was no way to hide it.

"I'm screwed." She sighed before she lied back down. _'Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll know what to do when I wake up.' _She thought as she let sleep over come her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n: Ok, so that's my next chappie. smiles evilly and holds up next chapter of story with a lighter underneath it and If you want to see this next one you have to REVIEW! Or it's going up in flames! Lights lighter from emphases MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!)

(Editors note: Hi I'm Star555555528 I'm the editor for Angela's stories. I just wanted to say REVIEW I need stuff to edit and I cant do that w/o a story so you all need to review. Oh I'm also available to be an editor for you if you need me to. So contact me or Angela if you need my editing help.) (A/n: YEAH!)


	3. Meet The Father

Save the Girl 

**Disclaimer: ** Don't own them…nope, nope, nope!

**Recap: **_'My own Father!'_ she thought as she buried her face into her pillow to stifle her sobs. She hated crying, it made her feel weak and exposed, like anyone could just see through her. Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes vigorously. No, she would not cry. She was strong!

Kagome looked down at her pillow and noticed the blood stain from her busted lip.

'_Dammit!'_ She cursed. How was she going to explain that to her friends? She couldn't use make up, and there was no way to hide it.

"I'm screwed." She sighed before she lied back down. _'Maybe if I sleep on it, I'll know what to do when I wake up.' _She thought as she let sleep over come her.

Meet the Father 

The sun was slowly raising over the horizon bathing the land it a red orangey glow. Sitting in their favorite spots on their favorite tree Sango and Rin stared at its beauty in awe. Kagome on the other hand, flinched as an old saying entered her mind. 'Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning.'

Kagome's hand unconsciously rose to her busted lip. When she had woken up that morning she was still unable to figure out how to explain her lip to her friends. Her sisters had been worried about her and asked her what had happened, and she had told them everything except for the awful kiss. She had asked them what she should do but they didn't have any Idea's either, but they left anyway. They knew that if they stayed at the house things would only get worse.

Kagome sighed deeply and patted the branch next to her '_What am I going to tell them old friend…?' _She thought to the tree.

Silence…

Kagome sighed again, she still had a couple of hours till the guys came. Maybe she could tell them she got into another fight? No, that wouldn't do, they'd just ask a million questions and then try to go after whom ever she said had hit her.

"Hey, you guys!" Miroku's voice greeted from the bottom of the tree, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood next to him. Kagome's breath hitched.

"Wow! You guys are up early!" Sango laughed.

"I know, but baka over here fell out of his bed and woke us up with his loud cursing" Inuyasha growled as he pointed at Miroku.

Miroku smirked "I was having a nightmare about you in a dress! Really Inuyasha, when are you going to come out of the closet?" Miroku teased making everyone burst out laughing.

"You have 5 seconds…" Inuyasha growled.' 5…4…3…" Miroku 'eeped' and clambered up the tree as fast as he could.

"2…1!" Inuyasha chased after him faster than any human could begin to comprehend. Miroku was half way up the tree, but he didn't even have a chance to scream before he crashed down into the nest beside Kagome. She looked down at him and shook her head before she turned to look back at the sunrise.

Suddenly a hand snaked out and grabbed onto her just beneath her butt on her leg. The memory of last night entered her mind as she felt panic rise through her.

"EEEEEEEEEKKK" She screamed as she whirled around and jumped backwards hitting a branch at the edge of the tree, she was only slightly aware as gravity took hold of her and pulled her down towards the ground.

"KAGOME!" She heard her friends yell, but it was no use, she was doomed.

Suddenly in a flash, she found herself back in the tree in Inuyasha's strong arms. She looked up at him and blinked a few times in confusion.

"You gotta watch what your doing, clumsy." He said softly but smirked at her making her glare at him. He looked down at her pouting lips and gasped. "Hey, where'd you get that from?"

'_Shit!'_ Kagome gasped.

"Oh thank God!" She heard her sister's say before she was pulled her away from him and into their arms. Thank God, was right! Kagome openly welcomed the distraction.

"Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken is all."

"Hey! I'm not finished talking to you wench!" Inuyasha yelled from behind them. Everyone looked at him.

"How did you bust your lip, Kagome?" He asked suspiciously.

'_Crap, why can't he just forget about it? What am I going to say!'_

"I…umm..." _'you fell!' _"Yeah, I fell!… I mean, I uh…fell." She said sheepishly.

Inuyasha stared at her for second, then laugh. "You're pretty damned clumsy, Kagome!"

Kagome, Sango and Rin nearly fell over and sweat dropped.

"Grrrr! Jerk!" Kagome yelled and bopped him on the head.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?" He yelled while rubbing his head.

"For being a baka." She replied bluntly.

Seeing were this argument was going Miroku interrupted. "Anyways you guys… our father wanted us to invite you all for breakfast today, would you like to come?" he said with a smile.

"When did he ask this?" Sango asked making the boys memory of the previous night take over.

Flash Back

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru all sat quietly around the dinner table. They were currently to caught up in thoughts about three certain girls that held their affections to notice their father staring at them. (A/n: Kagome for Inuyasha, Rin for Sesshoumaru, and Sango for Miroku if you haven't guessed) He smiled in amusement at his son's. They had all been so depressed since Miroku's father and Inuyasha's mother died, that he thought that they would end up killing them selves with their own self misery. But lately they all seemed so happy and at first it had shocked him but then he the scent of 3 female humans reached his nose and then it was obvious. His son's were in love!

Shinjo was a handsome man that looked to be about 30, making a lot of people think that he was his son's brother, although he was actually hundreds of years old. He looked a lot like Sesshoumaru with blue youkai makings but his facial structure was like Inuyasha's. He had long silver his hair pulled back into a low ponytail and was wearing causal business attire.

"So... When am I going to meet these 3 girls of yours?" Shinjo said taking them out of their thoughts abruptly. They stared at him dumbly.

Inuyasha was the first to recover. "Keh! What are you talking about old man?"

Shinjo just smiled at him in amusement. "Don't play stupid with me; I can smell them on all of you. Their scents have been on you three for 2 months now."

"Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I _WAS_ waiting for you three to say something first, but you didn't and my patience is wearing thin. Now I expect you to bring them over for breakfast tomorrow so that I may finally meet these fine young lady's that seem to have you all so happy lately." It was Demand, not a request.

"Fine..." Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku sighed.

"Last night." Sesshoumaru explained.

"ok, but why would he want to meet us?" Rin asked.

"Keh! To hell if we know!" Inuyasha answered.

The girls giggled. "ok' "yeah" "sure, why not"

The girls were now staring at the inside of the large Veranda Mansion that wasn't to far from Goshinboku, in awed fascination. They had never been inside it before and it was beautiful! The room was decorated in Silver drapes and gold oak furniture, leading from the rather large living room to the second floor was a long cascading stairway, made with the same gold oak, and had a silver carpet leading through the middle. It was Gorgeous! They were so caught up in the beauty that they hadn't noticed that Shinjo had walked into the room giving him the chance to inspect the three of them.

He smiled to himself in amusement. These three girls were rather beautiful; it was no wonder his son's found interest in them. Then he scowled slightly at their wardrobe. Their garments were ripped in various places and rather old looking, they also looked rather weather beaten, especially the eldest with her busted lip, which suggested that they weren't taken care of properly, and the thought that anyone could treat them as such was enough to make him growl in outrage, but he held it back and smiled at them pleasantly.

"Hello young ladies, I'm Shinjo, these three baka's father." He said making them laugh as his son's scowled at him. Shinjo laughed slightly, he liked these girls already. They laughed at his jokes.

"Hello Mr. InuTaisho, My name's Kagome" The eldest said stepping forward with her hand out. He took it in his as they shook hands. _'hmmm, she has a firm grip, perfect for keeping Inuyasha in line!' _he thought in amusement.

"and this is Rin" she said pointing at said person.

"Hello" She said sweetly, waving at him shyly. He nodded his head at her and she smiled brightly making his amusement grow further.

"and this is Sango" Kagome pointed to the last of the three.

"Wha' sup!" She said with laughter in her eye's making him laugh heartily. Yep, these girls were perfect for his son's.

"Nice to finally meet you all, I was beginning to worry that my son's would never introduce us." He laughed as his son's sent death glare's at him. "Ahem…anyway, let us head for the kitchen. I had a light meal made for us to eat for breakfast, I hope you'll enjoy it?" he said while leading them to the kitchen.

They came to a large rectangular table with a 4 seat length and 1 seat width. Shinjo sat at the head of the table and smirked as his son's help the blushing girls to their seats and sat across from them. With out further wait, 5 waiters, each holding a large platter, walked out of the main kitchen door and placed them on the table in a buffet style. His amusement went further as he watched the girls eyes grow as big as saucers.

The girls gapped at the food in front of them. Light? Light! Yeah right, half of the stuff they had never had before. Each platter had something different on it. There were two types of pancakes (Blue berry and old fashioned) and five types of syrup! Two types of eggs (scrambled and sunny side up), two types of sausage (link and patty), bacon, and biscuits and sausage gravy! It all made their mouth water. But this couldn't be for them, they weren't worth it.

Shinjo's amusement vanished as he saw the girls' expressions change drastically. They were now staring sadly at the meal as if it was put there to taunt them.

"Is something wrong?" He asked making his son's stop stuffing their faces and look at the girls worriedly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled sadly. "No, Why?"

"Why aren't you eating, is something wrong with the food?" He asked in concern.

Rin and Sango's eyes opened wide. "You mean we're allowed to eat too!" Rin asked in excitement. Shinjo's eyes went wide. What had happened to these girls to make them think that they couldn't?

"Of course! You are our guests; this meal is in your honor." He said. The girls stared at him in awe.

"B-but why w-would you do that?" Kagome asked.

He smiled at her softly "because you three are friends with my son's" then he smirked. "and you deserve it for putting up with them for so long"

The girls laughed, effectively relieving the tension, as they began to put food on their plates and ate slowly savoring each bite knowing that they probably wouldn't ever have such a treat again.

Shinjo smiled at their antics, but then frowned slightly. Something wrong was going on with them, he could feel it, and he didn't like it one bit. These girls seemed so innocent and sweet, yet they had this sadness in their eye's that said that they had been through more than they should have at such a young age.

'_Take care of these girls, my son's. They are special, I can feel it.' _He thought before he went back to eating.

Later at Goshinboku 

The girls all lay in the nest rubbing their bellies and sighed happily. Thinking about what a wonderful meal they had just had and they were officially in love with Mr. InuTaisho (A/n: NOT LIKE THAT! Silly's!) He was such a good father, it made them jealous that the guys were so lucky. AND THEY DIDN'T EVEN REALIESE HOW LUCKY THEY WERE! They were constantly apologizing, say that their father was just trying to embarrass them, but the girls would have none of it. Their father was a wonderful man; he didn't even care when Rin had accidentally called him Dad and had even told them that they could call him that if they wanted too! They sighed happily again.

"Hey! Are you guys done day dreaming yet!" Inuyasha growled making them come out of a beautiful dream about living with the InuTaisho boys and living like they had that morning. They had felt like a family when they were with them.

"We weren't day dreaming!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey demon!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I don't know, are you?" Kagome teased.

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha growled making his brothers snicker and the girls giggle.

"Sooo… What are we going to do today?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin as he raised his eyebrow suggestively at Sango.

"Nothing you're thinking of lecher!" She growled.

"Well, we could go to see a movie?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"And how would we do that? The nearest movie theater is 10 miles away." Rin retorted.

"We could drive..." Inuyasha suggested.

"With what car?" Kagome asked.

"Mine." Sesshoumaru explained.

"YOU HAVE A CAR!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all do" He replied casually. The girls just gapped at him.

"Catching flies, Kagome?" Inuyasha teased. Kagome turned to glare at as she gave him the middle finger making him chuckle.

"Ok, so we have a ride, what about money? We don't have any and there is NO WAY I'm going to ask my father for some" Kagome explained.

"Well, we could pay for you?" Miroku said.

"What? No way! We don't want to spend your money!" Sango exclaimed making the guys smile to them selves.

That was one of main reasons why they loved these girls so much. They weren't like any of their other girlfriends, whom always seemed to want them to take them to expensive place's and buy them things. Kagome, Sango and Rin were just happy to spend their day with them in a tree (A/n: Same here...giggles). They never wanted them to buy them things. All they ever wanted was to hangout and have fun. The girls were first people to ever truly befriend them, everyone else just wanted them for their money but they didn't.

"It's no problem. We invited you guys anyway, so it's only right that we pay." Inuyasha replied making the girls blush madly at what he had implied.

"What!" He asked when he noticed the looks they were giving him.

"N-nothing."

"So does that mean you guys will come?" Sesshoumaru asked. The girls nodded sheepishly.

The guys smile's widened. "Ok, awesome! Lets go" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her after him towards his house. The others just laughed at his enthusiasm and followed behind them.

(A/n: Ok, So review. You know the drill. You don't review. I don't add a chapter. It's as simple as that…MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA freaks out readers…. Smiles sheepishly heh, heh sorry, couldn't resist.)


	4. Movies And A Meeting

Save The Girl! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and company… cries

**Recap:** "Well, we could pay for you?" Miroku said.

"What? No way! We don't want to spend your money!" Sango exclaimed making the guys smile to them selves.

That was one of main reasons why they loved these girls so much. They weren't like any of their other girlfriends, whom always seemed to want them to take them to expensive place's and buy them things. Kagome, Sango and Rin were just happy to spend their day with them in a tree. They never wanted them to buy them things. All they ever wanted was to hangout and have fun. The girls were first people to ever truly befriend them, everyone else just wanted them for their money but they didn't.

"It's no problem. We invited you guys anyway, so it's only right that we pay." Inuyasha replied making the girls blush madly at what he had implied.

"What!" He asked when he noticed the looks they were giving him.

"N-nothing."

"So does that mean you guys will come?" Sesshoumaru asked. The girls nodded sheepishly.

The guys smile's widened. "Ok, awesome! Lets go" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her after him towards his house. The others just laughed at his enthusiasm and followed behind them

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Movies and a Meeting &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& The Movie Theater 

The girls looked around in awe at the building surrounding them as the guys watched them in amusement. It was huge! Their father would never give them any spending money, let alone take them anywhere. So they had never actually been to a movie theater before, this was their first time. They couldn't wait to watch a movie on the giant screen they had heard so much about at school.

They guys chuckled to themselves. The girls were looking at everything excitedly making them look like a child in a giant candy shop for the first time. The girls had told them that they had never been to a movie before, which at first shocked them but after a while they were really happy to be there for their first movie experience. They just knew it would be amusing.

"How may I help you?" A man said when they got to the ticket booth.

"6 tickets for 'When a Stranger Calls" Sessh replied as he handed him the money. The man quickly handed him back his change and tickets and said "Next!" So their little group walked up to the snack bar.

"May I help you?" A young woman said from the counter.

"Yes, I would like a large popcorn and a large Dr. Pepper" Sessh said.

"And I'd like a large Nacho and Cheese with a chocolate milkshake." Miroku added.

"And I'd like the same as them, only make it a vanilla milkshake." Inuyasha said.

"You mean a large popcorn and Nacho's and cheese?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah"

"Ok, Will that be all for you today?" She asked them. They looked back at the girls questioningly.

"What!" They asked.

"Do you want anything?" Inuyasha replied.

"But you already paid for our tickets! We couldn't possibly…." Rin started but Sessh cut her off.

"Rin you didn't ask us, we asked you. So get what ever you want" He replied. She smiled at him.

"Ok. Buy me a car Fluffy!" She teased making everyone laugh, except Sessh.

"Would you stop calling me that…" He whined, she just laughed and gave him a huge grin that obviously said no.

"Ahem…" The women at the counter said getting back their attention.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "No thanks!" she said but then smirked. "Besides, I think you have enough food for all of us." She laughed.

"Keh! I ain't sharing."

"Oh yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Ummm… guys? People are starting to stare!" Sango hissed. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped yelling and looked around them, almost everyone in the lobby was staring at them.

Kagome squeaked and jumped behind Inuyasha. She hated being the center of attention, it made her feel like she was suffocating.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Inu yelled at them, making everyone snap back to what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

"Keh! Damn nosy bastards…" He mumbled as he grabbed his food and Kagome's hand and stomped towards their movie.

The others just sighed, grabbed their food as well and followed after them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That Movie had been an interesting one for the guys… not really the movie but the experience. The girls were fascinated by how big the screen was but when the movie started they nearly jumped out of their skins. During the whole movie each girl was permanently attached to they guys in this order. Kagome to Inuyasha, Sango to Miroku and Rin to Sesshoumaru. And every time something slightly scary or unexpected happed they would scream and dig their faces into the guy's shoulders. The guys had never been so entertained in their entire life! It was so funny how the girls reacted to everything, not to mention that they really liked how they clung to them.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Sessh asked the girls as they walked out of the theater towards their father's van. He had let them barrow it because it was more fuel efficient than each of them taking their own cars.

"YEAH!" "Oh my god it was sooooo scary!" "It was AWESOME!" The girls all replied at once making the guys grin in amusement.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie also?" Sango asked.

"It was the best movie we have ever been to." Miroku said with a huge grin.

"Yes, very entertaining." Sessh said with his own grin.

"We'll have to go to the movies more often" Inuyasha said with a grin to match. The girls all blush and giggled as everyone hopped in the car. Sesshoumaru was the driver while Rin sat next to him in the front, next was Kagome and Inuyasha and then Miroku and Sango in the back.

Sango looked down at her watch, it was 6:30 pm. "Hey, Kag, Rin. We have to go home now." She said sadly making her sisters groan. They didn't want to go home yet.

"Ok, where do you guys live? We'll drop you off." Sessh offered.

"No, that's ok. Just drop us off at Goshinboku, we'll walk from there." Kagome said, if their father saw them getting dropped of by a bunch of guys he would freak!

"No, really. We'll just drop you off, it'll be fine." Inuyasha pressed on.

"No thank you, we need the exercise anyway." She shot back.

"For god's sake! Just let us drop you off!" Inuyasha retorted.

"FINE!" Kagome growled just to get him to shut up. Rin gave Sessh directions to there street and they were there within minutes.

"Ok, stop here." Kagome said when the got to there street. Sessh did and the girls got out of the car.

"Thanks you guys." They said the them.

"No prob.. Hey, which house is yours, anyway?" Miroku asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, It's the gray one three house's to the left." Rin replied making Kagome and Sango glare at her. The guys weren't supposed to know that!

Rin smiled sheepishly. "Opps…" she said getting a confused look from the guys and making the girls shake their heads.

"Anyway, we'll see you guys at Goshinboku tomorrow, ok?" Sango asked. The guys shook their heads yes.

"Bye, we'll see you guys tomorrow" They said before they waved and drove off. The girls smiled, waved their good byes and walked to their house. When they walked into the front door they found the house empty.

'That's odd…" Kagome thought. Kayori was always home for dinner. The girls walked into the kitchen to find a letter on the dinning table. It read. 'Meet me at the spot at 7 pm for a meeting. 

_Dad.'_

The girls' eyes widened. Crap, not another one. Naraku never wanted them to go to his gangs meetings unless he had a mission for them and they never turned out to be too pleasant. Last time he wanted them to accompany him on a burglary and they had to watch him, and his gang, kill the three security guards whom had been watching the bank that night!

That incident had been on the News for months. Those cops had families, they had even shown themselves on T.V asking anyone for information on the assailants, and they were crying their hearts out.

Kagome, Sango and Rin had felt so bad that they had even tried to call in and tell them what had happened but Naraku had caught them and beat them. Then he locked them in his closet for an entire week.

Imagine one 14 year old and two 13 year old girls being locked up in a 4 by 2 ft. closet. It had been one of the worst experiences of their life…. Other than Sango and Kagome's mothers death.

Sango shook the thought out of her head and looked down at her watch. "Oh MY GOD! 6:50! We're going to be late!" She cried. They all looked at each other then rush out the door towards 'The Demons' secret meeting place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Down by the shore on an old abandoned dock, sat an old, rusty abandoned warehouse. The entire area looked as though no one had been there for decades but inside that old warehouse was a group of about 50 people. Demons, humans, hanyou's, miko's, monk's, you name it. Among that group were four people that we all knew. Kagome, Sango, Rin and Naraku. The girls all sat in a corner on top of a crate as they listened to their father argue with his gang.

"But Naraku, they have over 60 people in their gang. How are we supposed to defeat them!" A tall lizard demon with dark green skin and glowing yellow eyes exclaimed.

"What are you Kyoto, a Coward! If we don't attack, then they'll keep trying taking over our territory!" A Miko with long blond hair and green eyes said.

" Shut up Hanna! Like you have room to talk, who was the one to run away when they attacked last week!" Kyoto hissed.

" Why you little…" Hanna started as she walked towards him as if to fight.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Naraku yelled making them freeze and look at him. "We aren't here to fight each other, we are here to figure out a plan of attack. If we keep letting 'Hell's Furry' enter our territory then we might lose it."

"But what if we lose our lives in the process?" Kyoto retorted. Everyone gasped and stepped away from him and Naraku.

Naraku glared at Kyoto. "Are you saying you won't honor the code?"

Rule 23: Fight along side your comrades, even if the odds are against you.

"I-I'm not s-saying that at a-all! I'm just w-worried that we might end up g-getting ourselves killed!" Kyoto stuttered.

"Ok. We'll take a vote. Fight to the death or stand down in humiliation?" Naraku asked not taking his eyes from Kyoto. Everyone except Kyoto, Kagome, Sango and Rin yelled 'fight'.

Naraku grinned. "Then it's settled, we fight. I had already taken the liberty of setting a time and place. 'Hell's Furry' will be meeting us at Tokyo Park by midnight" Naraku said, his grin never leaving his face.

"But Father…"

Everyone gasped and moved to the side to reveal Kagome standing in front of her sisters. She looked at her feet, feeling rather uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. Naraku walked through the now clear path to Kagome and glared at her.

"Yes Kagome?" His voice held a warning.

"Dad, I don't want to hurt anyone, must we come with you?" She asked.

"Yes Kagome. We need all the help we can get." He replied in a calm voice.

"I won't do it." Kagome said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Naraku said in a strained voice.

"I won't kill anyone. I can't!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Me neither!" "Same Here!" Sango and Rin exclaimed causing everyone to gasp. Did they just say no to the great Naraku?

Everyone watched to see what would happen next.

Naraku glared at his daughters. He couldn't let them get away with this. If he did, it was considered a show of weakness and if his gang thought he was weak, they were liable to kill him and take over, considering him to weak to lead.

"You will fight or you will die." He growled. Everyone, including the girls, looked at him in shock. Was he willing to kill his own fresh and blood!

"B-but dad…"

"No buts Kagome, if you do not fight. I will kill you and your sisters." He threatened.

Kagome looked back to he sisters, whom held fear in their eyes, and knew she would have to fight. Her life meant nothing to her but when it came to her sisters, she just couldn't let them die. Not when they had so much a head of them. She knew that they would find happiness one day, but they couldn't if they were dead.

"Fine, we will fight." She said in defeat.

Naraku smirked. "Good." He replied before he turned to his comrades. "Now we fight!" He called making them all cheer as they started towards Tokyo Park, Kagome, Sango and Rin dragging their feet behind them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha looked over at his clock. It was 2am and for some reason he just couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him but he didn't know what. He just kept thinking of Kagome and every time he closed his eyes he would see her face. He just couldn't get her off his mind!

Inuyasha pulled his sheets over his head and groaned. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Was it because he could still smell her scent on him or was it because he was in love with her?

'_What the hell? I'm not in love with that annoying, bossy, cute little bitch… WOOH! Cute? She is so not cute_!" He growled to himself but she wasn't cute, she was beautiful and he knew it.

Inuyasha growled, hopped out his bed and walked out of his room. Maybe if he had a glass of hot chocolate, he would fall asleep. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, turned on the stove, filled a teakettle with water and placed in on the hot burner. Then he turned to sit down at the table only to crash into something else and fall to the ground on top of it.

"Dammit Inuyasha! Get off of me!" He heard Sesshoumaru growl as he pushed him off of him. Then he heard someone laughing behind them. They both turned to see Miroku standing in the doorway laughing his ass off. They both growled making him shut up instantly. He walked up to them and helped them off then ground. Then they sat down at the table to wait for the water to boil.

"So why are you guys awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"Couldn't sleep" Sessh replied.

"Same here" Miroku answered.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Sessh asked.

"Same as you guys."

"Oh."

"So why couldn't you guys sleep?" Inu asked out of curiosity.

Sessh was silent but Miroku answered with out a second thought. "I couldn't stop thinking about my beautiful Sango." He sighed dreamily.

"Really, same here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What! You were thinking about Sango?" Miroku gasped.

"No you nimrod, I was thinking about Kagome"

"Oh, heh, heh… what about you Fluffy?" Miroku teased using Rin's new nickname for him.

"That is none of your business" He growled.

"Wow, touchy! I bet he was thinking about Rin" Miroku teased further.

"Shut up Miroku!" Sessh snapped.

"Yep, he was thinking about Rin" Inuyasha laughed as Miroku joined in.

"Would you both shut up! This is not a laughing matter. I have a really bad feeling, ok!" He growled making them shut up.

"Really, I kinda do too." Inuyasha said.

"Me too. What do you supposed this means?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." Sessh said.

"Me neither but we can't do anything about it tonight. Besides we'll see them in the morning" Miroku replied making everyone calm a little but not much, they all had the worst feeling that their friends were in deep trouble.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n: So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it….. But now for my usual threats. aims a bow and arrow at readers Review or be destroyed by my purifying powers! And if you are pure, than you shall die from the blood loss! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!…. Oh and this is **VERY IMPORTANT**, I have recently broken 2 fingers on my right hand, but I will keep writing although it will take me longer than usual and for this I am sorry.

Love,

Angela…aka Nekoangel666)


	5. Enter Shippou!

Save the Girl 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and company.

**Recap:** "You will fight or you will die." He growled. Everyone, including the girls, looked at him in shock. Was he willing to kill his own fresh and blood!

"B-but dad…"

"No buts Kagome, if you do not fight. I will kill you and your sisters." He threatened.

Kagome looked back to he sisters, whom held fear in their eyes, and knew she would have to fight. Her life meant nothing to her but when it came to her sisters; she just couldn't let them die. Not when they had so much a head of them. She knew that they would find happiness one day, but they couldn't if they were dead.

"Fine, we will fight." She said in defeat.

Naraku smirked. "Good." He replied before he turned to his comrades. "Now we fight!" He called making them all cheer as they started towards Tokyo Park, Kagome, Sango and Rin dragging their feet behind them.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Yep, he was thinking about Rin" Inuyasha laughed as Miroku joined in.

This is not a laughing matter. I have a really bad feeling, ok!" He growled making them shut up.

"Really, I kinda do too." Inuyasha said.

"Me too. What do you supposed this means?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." Sessh said.

"Me neither but we can't do anything about it tonight. Besides we'll see them in the morning" Miroku replied making everyone calm a little but not much, they all had the worst feeling that their friends were in deep trouble.

**Enter Shippou!**

The guys all sat in Goshinboku as they watched for the girls. It was well past noon and they were beyond the point of worry. The girls were usually there first and they were never late, NEVER! It didn't help the matter that even Goshinboku seemed restless.

"Were could they be!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm your self Inuyasha. I am sure they are fine. Maybe they just couldn't make it today." Miroku tried.

He failed. "Keh! Yeah right. They never 'couldn't make it!" Inuyasha threw back.

"Maybe we should just go home. They might have called to cancel." Sessh interjected.

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Maybe… ok, let's go ask the Pops if anyone called." Inuyasha said as he hoped out of the tree. Miroku and Sesshoumaru following as they head to their house.

"Hey old man! Did anyone call for us?" Inuyasha asked Shinjo, whom was sitting on the couch watching the News.

"I'm afraid not, Inuyasha. But look at this, it's terrible!" Shinjo replied as he turned up the volume of the giant screen T.V.

"And coming to you live at Tokyo Park, is Kimiko" a report said then it flashed to a women with black hair and brown eyes standing in large Park area with fallen trees and lots of large craters.

"Thank you, John. What you see behind me is where a gang fight took place last night. Cops were called late that night by local resident's claming that they had heard a great commotion nearby. When the police arrived on the scene they came upon this area strewn with blood and bodies." Then she turned to a man in a police uniform. "Standing beside me is Officer Mutosuma whom had been one of the first officers to arrive; do you have anything to say officer?" She asked putting the microphone up to him.

"All I want to say is that, if anyone has information on what happened here earlier, please call us at 555-5555." He said.

"What exactly happened hear officer?" Kimiko asked.

"All we can tell for now is that a gang fight has taken place here."

"And which gangs were fighting?"

"From the people we found dead, it was between 'Hell's Furry' and 'The Demons'."

The guys gasped, that was the girls' father's gang!

"How many did you find dead?" Kimiko asked.

"There is no certain number at this time but we have found well over 30 bodies, male and female so far."

"Oh my! Have you identified any of them yet?"

"No, we have no more information at this time." He said before walking away.

The women just looked back at the camera. "So there you have it, I'm Kimiko Rinkuma, channel 7 News."

Shinjo turned off the T.V "Can you believe it?" He exclaimed as he turned to his sons, only to find they had disappeared. Shinjo blinked a few times then shrugged his shoulders and turned the T.V back on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

DING DONG! 

"I'm coming" Naraku called.

DING DONG! 

"I SAID I'M COMING DAMMIT!" He yelled just before he open the door, revealing 3 very worried boys about the same age as his daughters.

"Umm Hi, Is Kagome, Sango and Rin here?" Inuyasha asked.

"No" Naraku replied.

"Umm… do you know where they might be?" Miroku asked.

"No"

"Do you know when they left?" Sessh asked.

"No"

"Well then, when's the last time you saw them?" Inuyasha asked, while growling slightly in frustration.

"That is none of your business." Naraku replied as his eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha's growl intensified, this guy was seriously starting to piss him off. He was about to tell him so when Miroku interrupted.

"Well thank you anyway, bye," He said before he grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his shirt caller and dragged him towards the car, Sesshoumaru following silently behind him.

When they heard the door slam shut, Miroku let him go and said. "That was odd…"

"He's hiding something…" Sessh said making them all turn to look at him.

"You don't think the girls got…" Miroku started.

"No, but something's going on and I want to find out." He replied. Then the heard someone standing behind them so they turned to see a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked strangely like Rin.

"Hello? May I help you?" Miroku asked.

The women shook her head yes and made some kind of gesture with her hands. Not understanding, the guys looked at her dumbfounded.

She sighed and started to speak in a harsh voice. "Hello, I'm Kayori. Rin's mother and Kagome and Sango's step mother."

The guy's eyes widened slightly, finally understanding who this was. It was the girls' deaf mother.

"Hello. I'm Miroku" Miroku said, and then he pointed to Inuyasha. "This is Inuyasha and the other is Sesshoumaru." All the while Kayori watch his lips

"Oh, the girls have told me all about you three" She replied with a smile making them blush. "Anyway, I think I know were the girls are." Said as she started to explain what happened last night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The guys all sat in Sessh's car as he drove into a large cemetery, following the directions Kayori had given them as they replayed what she had told them over and over again in their heads. Although they were glad to know the girls were alive, they were still worried out of their minds. They were currently cursing Naraku over and over again in their minds.

Suddenly they caught sight of Rin and Sango standing in front of a head stone, but Kagome was nowhere in sight, further worrying them.

Sessh parked the car and they all got out. Miroku walked up to Sango as Sessh walked up to Rin and they both put their arms around them making then jump in fright but when they saw the guys standing their, Rin and Sango turned in their arms and started crying in to their shoulders.

"Shh, it's ok. We're here now." Miroku coed as he rubbed Sango's back, oddly enough keeping his wandering hands at bay.

"Oh it was awful Miroku, the blood… it was every where and Kagome…" She trailed off as she started to cry harder. Miroku sighed heavily and looked over at his concerned brothers. Sessh was holding Rin in the same manner, being just as careful not to hurt their already battered bodies. They could clearly see the cuts and bruise's they had through their slightly ripped clothing.

"Where's Kagome, is she ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Sango and Rin looked at each other in concern then they pointed to the other side of the rather large gravestone.

Inuyasha walked around it to see a sniffling, blood stained Kagome hugging a little boy in her arms. He had medium length red hair tied back into a ponytail, a red bushy little tail and pointed ears that clearly said he was a demon, but he couldn't see his eye because he was currently sleeping.

Inuyasha sighed, Kayori had told them about him and how Kagome had risked her life to save him. His name was Shippou and his parents were part of 'Hell's Furry'. Inuyasha crouched down beside Kagome and was about to say something but she beat him to it.

"She died saving me, you know" She said quietly not taking her eyes off the grave in front of her.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "Who?" He asked.

"My mother, she died protecting me…" She said. Inuyasha gasped, suddenly noticing the writing on the gravestone. It read:

'Akira Hagirashi Perri 

_A wonderful mother,_

_A wonderful wife,_

_May you rest in peace.'_

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. He had never thought to ask how their mother had died.

'_I'm such an Idiot!' _He growled to himself but Kagome started talking again, bringing him out of his mental bashings.

"Before she died, she asked me to do one thing for her… She asked me to protect my sisters, but last night… I almost.. I could have gotten them killed!" She said as a fresh batch of tears started down her face. Inuyasha's heart broke at the pain she held in her eyes and on instinct, he pulled her, along with Shippou, in to his lap and hugged her to him.

"You did the right thing, Kagome. If you hadn't, then Shippou would surely be dead." He said making Kagome's memory of last night replay in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood in front of her sisters, protectively, as they watched in horror as the two gangs attack each other mercilessly. They had been at it for an hour and a half now and bodies were strewn everywhere, some from 'The Demons' but mostly from 'Hell's Furry'. Although, the girls didn't look to good either.

Kagome and her sisters, however, hadn't participated in this fight at all. The only time they had actually hurt anyone was when someone would attack them first, and even then they didn't kill anyone, only defended them selves. Kagome smirked to herself. Her father had said that they had to fight, not kill anyone, and fight they did.

"MAMMA! PAPPA!" They heard a little boy, about the age of 5, cry as he suddenly ran into the fight. Two fox demons, one a male and the other a female, from 'Hell's Furry' turned and stared at him in shock.

"NO! SHIPPOU, STAY AWAY!" The female cried as she ran towards him, to occupied to notice the on coming attack headed her way as someone pushed a sword through her back. She opened her mouth in a silent scream before she fell to the ground with a 'splat', dead.

"MAMMA!" The little boy known as Shippou cried as he raced towards her with tears streaming from his eyes. Suddenly a shadow fell over him, he looked up to see the lizard demon we know as Kyoto standing over him with his sword poised to kill.

"SHIPPOU!" A male fox roared as he brought his own sword down on the demon attacking his son, Kyoto to fell to the ground, dead. But the triumph was short lived as Naraku slashed his claws threw the foxes throat, killing him instantly. Suddenly everyone stopped fighting as the members of 'Hell's Furry' looked at their dead leaders in shock. They had been defeated and in a frantic hope to live, they all scattered, disappearing from the field.

"NO! PAPPA!" Shippou cried as he wrapped his arms around his fallen father, not caring that he was now alone with his father's enemies.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Naraku tutted as he smirked down at his, now dead, rival's son. Shippou looked up at him with fear filled eyes as he tried to back away but the Miko, Hanna, grabbed him from behind and held him still as he tried franticly to free himself. Naraku laughed at the fear reverberating off of the boy, then turned to his fellow comrades.

"Tonight we have defeated our enemy's! It's only right that their son be the one to suffer for their folly." Naraku said as his gang cheered. He then turned to the boy and pulled his fist back to strike, the little boy closing his eyes in fear as he waited for the impending strike, but it never came.

"STOP!" He heard a girl cry before she burst through the crowd, grabbed Shippou and held him protectively in her arms.

Naraku glared at her for her defiance. "Stand down Kagome." He said in a threatening growl.

She glared back at him. "No! This boy didn't do anything wrong."

"Anything wrong? Kagome, he saw what we all did here, he'll turns us in!" He yelled at her making ever person in his gang glare at her, as her sister looked at her with barely suppressed fear.

"No he won't." She said calmly but on the inside she was shaking with fear.

"And how do you know this?" He asked her skeptically.

"Because I will take full responsibility for him. I claim the right of Himotoki" She said determinedly making everyone gasp, including her sisters and the boy, whom was know looking at her in admiration.

Naraku looked at her in shock. "Are you aware of what you are doing. By claiming Himotoki, you will be fully responsible for everything that this child says or does. That if he does, in fact, tell anyone, it will be your life and life of your family?" He asked her, his voice more of a yell with each word.

"Yes" She replied barely above a whisper making him growl in frustration. He wanted to kill the boy, but he couldn't ignore gang law. Hmmm.. but that meant he could make Kagome pay for the boys mistakes…. Naraku smiled to himself. Kagome would regret defying him, which he would make sure of.

"Fine, know get out of my sight before I decide to kill you instead." He said with a fake growl and turned his back to her so she couldn't see his smile.

With a smile, Kagome bowed, then ran over to her sisters and they left. Suddenly everything that had happened that day finally hit her, it was over whelming. The blood, the pain… everything. It would haunt her for the rest of her life. Then she remembered her mothers dying words.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Small flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_A crying Kagome, about the age of 6, held a woman's battered and broken body in her arms. Blood was everywhere, on Kagome, on the woman. This woman looked so much like Kagome. She had medium length ebony hair and warm brown eyes that now held great pain. She placed her hand on Kagome's cheek, wiped away a tear and smiled warmly at her daughter. _

"_My lovely Kagome, please don't cry" She said softly._

_Kagome only cried harder. "But you're dying mommy, how am I supposed to live with out you!"_

"_Do not worry, you will find happiness one day, but until then. Protect your sister's for me." She said with a warm smiled._

_Kagome looked at her curiously. "But mommy, I only have one sister." She exclaimed, talking about her little 6-year-old sister, Sango._

"_Now, but one day, another will enter your life. You must protect her too, or you will never find happiness." She warned her daughter before she hissed in pain and went limp._

"_Mommy? MOMMY! NOOOO! MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome cried as she buried her face in her mother's hair as hear wrenching sobs consumed her._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Short Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kagome's eyes widened. What she had just done back at the park…by claiming Himotoki she had deliberately put her sisters at risk, going against her mother's dying wish! Because If this boy ever did tell anyone about the gang fight, it would not only mean her death but the death of her sisters also!

Kagome suddenly felt sick as she turned and puked behind a tree, after she set a sniffling Shippou down.

Her sisters ran up and pulled back her hair for her as they rubbed her back soothingly until she was finished.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked in concern. Kagome just shook her head no, picked up Shippou and started walking again.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked coming up beside her.

Kagome turned towards her and Sango with tears streaming down her face. This shocked them, Kagome never cries!

"I just broke a promise, a very important one." She said with her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from spilling. She had to be strong, if she wasn't, she knew her sister's would fall apart also.

"What promise?" Sango asked as she and Rin started to shake slightly, having a hard time suppressing their emotions at the moment.

"A very important one." Was all Kagome said before she turned and walked, again. Suddenly the girls noticed that they weren't headed home, or Goshinboku for that matter.

"Hey, Kagome? Where are we going?" Sango asked.

"To see mom" Kagome replied, making Sango and Rin exchange worried glances. Some thing must seriously be bothering Kagome to make her want to go to her mothers grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&End Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He was starting to worry, he had just asked her a question and she just kept staring into space.

Inuyasha waved his hand in her face. "Kagome?" He called.

No response…

"Kagome!"

Still nothing…

"KAGOME!" He yelled making her jump in his lap.

She looked up at him and glared. "What?"

"I asked you how you saved Shippou" He said.

"Huh? But h-how did you….?"

"Your step mother told us that you had saved his life, but she didn't tell us how." He explained.

"Oh. Well, umm… After 'The Demons' won and killed the leaders of 'Hell's Fury' whom was Shippou's mother and father, they decided that they were going to torture and kill Shippou in order to punish his father for trying to take over their lands, but Shippou was innocent, he had done nothing wrong! So I claimed Himotoki." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, "umm...Kagome? What's Himotoki?" He asked in confusion.

"Himotoki is a claim protected by gang law, It basically means that I have claimed Shippou as my retainer, as part of my family, which means that he is under my protection and anything he does or says wrong is only punishable by me. It also means that I am responsible for him. If he ever does anything against someone, although they can not punish him, they can, however, punish me, and my family if they so wish." She explained.

Inuyasha looked at her in awe, he had a whole new respect for this girl, no, woman that sat before him. She wasn't just loyal, kind, loving, beautiful and strong, she was an _Angel_ too! She had risked her life to protect a child she didn't even know!

This thought brought images of Kagome and him snuggling on a park bench as they watched two little puppy eared children playing in the field. They had his silver hair and her dazzling blue eyes. Inuyasha blushed at the thought as he noticed Kagome was looking at him oddly.

"Umm… Inuyasha, are you ok?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah, just fine" he said in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Then why are you looking at me that way and why is your voice all high?" She asked making his blush intensify. Suddenly they heard Shippou whimper in his sleep, thankfully, changing Kagome's focus point. Kagome looked down at the newly orphaned child as tears seeped out of his closed eyes.

"mamma…papa…no…please…come back" He whimpered. Kagome felt her heart clench, he was having a nightmare about his parents. _'Poor Shippou…' _She thought and silently vowed to protect and love this child for the rest of her life. He looked so frail and sad, she just had to help him.

Kagome shook Shippou lightly. "Shippou, sweet heart…Wake up." She said soothingly as Inuyasha watched in silence. Suddenly Shippou's tear filled eyes snapped open, the first thing he saw was Kagome's smiling face, her eyes filled with concern and he instantly knew that he could trust her. With a strangled cry, Shippou wrapped his arms around her waist, as far as he could with his little arms, as his tears soaked into her shirt.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy as tears filled her own eyes. She just couldn't help but cry, the pain she felt from him hit her in waves. She felt so bad for him. In one period of 24 hours he had lost everything. His mother, his father, his home, everything and it was all her fathers fault. Gods she hated her father right now.

"Shh, it's ok baby. I'll protect you. I promise I'll take good care of you." She cooed. Shippou gasped and looked up at her in shock.

"Y-you're going to k-keep me? You mean you're not going to just put me in foster care?" he asked in awe.

She smiled at him softly. "Of course not, sweetie. I claimed Himotoki over you and I'm going to keep my promise." She said then added. "I will protect you." She replied.

"Does that mean you're going to be my new mommy?" He asked with hope filled eyes.

Kagome looked down at the adorable little boy in her arms, in shock. Did he really want her to be his mother? She had thought he would just consider her a sister or a friend!

She smiled at him reassuringly. "If you want me to be."

Shippou's eyes shinned with tears of joy. "Mommy!" He cried as he wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. She returned it full heartedly.

Inuyasha just watched them in stunned silence. Kagome never ceased to amaze him. He couldn't believe how big Kagome's heart was. It was so big that she had willingly saved and taken in a child that she hardly knew!

He looked at her with pride and love shining in his eye. _'She's going to be a great mother someday…" _He thought with a smile.

"Shippou? Do you remember where you live?" Kagome asked out of nowhere making them both blink at her for her randomness.

"Yeah, why?" Shippou asked.

Kagome smiled down at him. "Because we need to get your clothes and things. Although, you're going to have to sleep with me from now on…."

"NEAT! It'll be like a sleep over!" Shippou cried happily making Kagome smile and Inuyasha glare at him jealously.

'_Lucky brat! I wish I could share a bed with Kagome!' _ He thought to himself but then blushed at what he had implied.

"Keh!" He said making them both look at him oddly for his sudden outburst. Inuyasha turned three shades of red.

Kagome just smiled and made puppy dog eyes making him look at her warily. "What do you want wench?"

"Inuyasha, would pwease drive us to his house so we can get his stuff?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice. "Pretty, pretty pwease with ramen on top!" She added knowing that ramen was his absolute favorite food.

"Keh, whatever…" He said not being able to resist what would later be called 'The look'.

Kagome squealed in delight and jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you sooo much, Inu" She said happily. Inuyasha froze, did she just kiss him!

'_She just kissed me!'_ He thought happily.

'_Oh My God! I just kissed him! Stupid, stupid, STUPID" _Kagome cried in her head.

"Does this mean he's my new Daddy?" Shippou asked suddenly. The two teens froze and looked down at him as they turned as red as a tomato while Inuyasha's eye twitched.

BONG!

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! What did I do?" Shippou cried as held the newly formed lump on his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled as she turned and glared at Inuyasha menacingly, making him jump back and cower behind Shippou as he too shook in fear at the anger that shined in Kagome's eyes. Satisfied with the result she got, Kagome turned and walk towards the car.

"Wow! She's really scary sometimes!" Shippou declared.

"Keh! You have no idea" Inuyasha sighed before they followed after her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n: Ok, there you have it, my new chappie… I hope you liked it…Smiles sweetly oh, and by the way, **** IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! OR ELSE! **MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

takes deep breath and smiles anyways, many of you were wondering how I had broken my fingers, well all I can tell you is that I fell down the stairs, plan and simple, ne? ….Lol…gtg, bye)


	6. Goodbye's and Betrayals

Save The Girl!

Recap: read last chapter and you'll know! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha and company.

**Goodbyes and Betrayals **

Sess pulled his car over, which currently held the entire Inu gang, in front of a two story, red brick house that used to hold Shippou's family. Everyone jumped out of the car in relief as they stretched their bodies. Kagome and Inuyasha explained the whole situation to everyone. So Sessh offered to drive them to Shippou's house. They were actually shocked that they were able hold all 7 of them in Sessh's tiny GX 2005, two door, firebird convertible. Sango had sat on Miroku's lap, much to her dismay, blushing like a mad woman the whole time, while Shippou, whom was still slightly frightened, sat on Kagome's lap. He wasn't comfortable with the others yet, except for Inuyasha, so he was clinging to her like she was a lifeline, it didn't really bother her though. They walked up to Shippou's house to find the door unlocked, so they just walked in.

The walls were painted with a warm off white, and had paintings of lush landscapes hanging for them. They really didn't pay attention to anything else though, the furniture looked as though it had been bought at a garage sale, but one thing in particular did catch Kagome's eyes. In the back of the living room was a staircase and against the angled wall was a large dark wooden bureau and on this bureau were hundreds of framed pictures. In one picture stood a beautiful woman wearing a gorgeous wedding gown, she had long red hair; deep blue eye's and had the most dazzling smile on her face. Next to her was an equally happy looking man wearing a black tuxedo, He had slightly darker red hair and green eyes. He was very handsome, and they looked perfect together. Kagome smiled sadly, they were Shippou's parents.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Shippou asked her making everyone, except Inuyasha, Shippou and oddly enough, Sesshoumaru, gasped and looked at her in shock.

"Mommy?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him before turning back to Shippou. "Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Now I want you to gather all of the things that you find the most important and pack them along with your clothing. Ok?" She asked him. He shook his head slowly and darted up the stairs to his room.

"Umm? How can he call her mom so fast? He lost his parents just yesterday!" Sango exclaimed after he disappeared.

Oddly enough, once again, Sesshoumaru surprised everyone with an answer. "When demon children lose their parents and who ever takes them in, they instinctively respond to them as if they were their real parents in order to survive." He replied flatly.

"Umm, I still don't get it." Rin said in confusion.

"Shippou's parents died, Kagome saved Shippou. So Shippou adopts Kagome as his new mother." Inuyasha explained bluntly.

"Oh" Everyone responded, finally getting it.

Sango and Rin then turned to Kagome. "And how do you feel about this?" They asked at the same time. They always did that, say the same thing at the same time. It almost seemed like they both had half of the same brain or as Kagome would call it 'two halves of a whole idiot'.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't mind, after all, I am going to take care of him from now on."

Everyone smiled at her proudly. She was such a good person.

"What!" She asked, getting weirded out by them all smiling at her.

"Nothing, we're just proud of you, that's all." Rin replied.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked in confusion. That was so like Kagome; she didn't even know how special she is. Everyone just shook their heads and kept smiling but Miroku took this time to ruin the moment.

"Can I call you Mamma too?" He asked with a sly grin while shaking his eyebrow suggestively.

WHAM!

"And he's down for the count! 3…2…1… and Inuyasha's the winner!" Sango laughed at the unconscious Miroku with a very angry Hanyou standing over him.

They were all so occupied with their fun that they hadn't noticed that Kagome had slipped away up the stairs to Shippou's room. When she entered the room, she felt her heart clench. Shippou was sitting on his bed holding a picture frame to his chest while he cried silently. Kagome had him in her arms instantly as she sat on the bed and cuddled him to her.

"What are you looking at?" She asked quietly. He just handed it to her and snuggled into her stomach as he sniffled. Kagome looked at the picture in her hand and smiled sadly. It was a picture of him and his parents. His father had his arm around Shippou's mother's waist while Shippou sat on his shoulder. They were all smiling happily with laughter in their eyes.

Kagome set it softly on the bed and wrapped her arms around Shippou tightly. "I'm so sorry, Shippou" She sighed.

He leaned back and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "It's ok; it isn't your fault they died." He whispered.

Kagome hugged him to her. "Shippou, your life isn't going to get any easier after this. There are things that go on in my house that no one should ever know about but I will protect you and love you to the best of my ability. Do you understand me Shippou?" She asked him softly.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Yes."

"Ok, good. Now do you have all your things packed?"

"Everything except this…" Shippou replied as he picked up the picture from earlier and stuffed it into his backpack that was filled with an assortment of toys and such. Kagome noticed he also had a suitcase packed. She sighed and opened it to make sure he had packed clothing and not just toys like in his backpack. She was, however, pleasantly surprised to see he had indeed packed clothes. She could already tell that Shippou was a very responsible kid.

"Ok, are you ready to go then?" She asked him as she picked up the suitcase; he nodded and slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Ok, let's go then." She smiled before they walked out of the room hand in hand.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru stopped his car at the girls' street and Kagome, with Shippou in her arms, Rin and Sango hopped out of the car.

"Bye Fluffy, thanks for the ride" Rin said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" He groaned as his brothers snickered.

"Nope, I like it." Rin laughed as Sessh sighed.

"Hey, do you guys want us to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Miroku asked suddenly remembering tomorrow was Monday.

"Sure! How about we meet at Goshinboku?" Sango replied.

"Alright." Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome to see her looking at her house reluctantly.

"Something wrong Kagome?" He asked making everyone look at her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "No, why?"

"You just look…. Uncomfortable"

"Well, I'm fine. Thank you anyway, Inuyasha"

Now they knew something was wrong, but they weren't going to push it. She obviously didn't want to talk about.

"Ok, well. I'll see you tomorrow!" Inuyasha called before they sped off.

But Kagome had a horrible feeling in the pit off her stomach and it increased with each step closer they went to the house. By the time they were at the door, Kagome was shaking violently.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Sango asked in concern. Kagome looked into their eyes and they automatically knew something was wrong and as if to emphasize that, they heard the crash of glass breaking from inside the house. The girls burst through the door and were shocked to see Kayori throwing anything she could get her hands on at Naraku.

"I didn't mean to put your daughter in danger! I'm sorry!" Naraku pleaded as he dodged the things being thrown at him. The girls all looked at each other oddly. How was it that Naraku, the all powerful gang lord, could be turned weak at the rath of his deaf wife?

Kayori stopped and glared at him. (Oh! And taking her to a gang fight isn't putting her in danger!)She signed.

"I told her not to go but she wouldn't listen!" He whined.

'_LIAR!'_ Kagome, Sango and Rin hissed in their minds.

(Lair! That's it! I'm tired of your lies, I'm leaving.) Kayori signed before she turned, grabbed Rin's arm and walked out of the front door.

Everyone, including Naraku, just blinked after her until it finally registered in their minds. KAYORI AND RIN WERE LEAVING!

"WAIT!" Naraku yelled and ran out of the house after them, Kagome, Sango and Shippou following behind. They came out just in time to see Kayori push Rin into her car and turn around to get in but just before she got to the car door Naraku jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate hug.

"Please Kayori! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear. Just please don't leave!" He begged. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their Father, The great gang lord Naraku, was begging! But that wasn't what shocked them the most. Kayori pushed him away from her, jumped into her car and sped off down the street, taking Rin with her. Naraku just stood there, staring, wide eyed, at his empty hands.

"RIN, KAYORI… NO! PLEASE COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE US WITH HIM!" Sango cried as she ran towards where their car had vanished.

"Sango! Come back!" Kagome yelled as she started after her, Shippou in her arms.

Naraku's fists clenched and he turned to connect one with Kagome's face, sending her to the ground. "You! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He growled as he advanced on her, with a glared that would make the strongest of demons piss their pants.

"W-what are you talking about!" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her face while Shippou hid behind her with his face buried in her hair.

"You made Kayori leave! Just like it was your fault your mother left!" Kagome's eyes widened as tears started down her checks.

"What are you talking about dad, mommy died, she didn't leave!" Sango said from behind him.

Naraku smirked. "Kagome, why don't you tell Sango why her mother died." It was more of a demand than a question.

Kagome looked down at the ground. "It was my fault…" She whispered making Sango gasp.

"Tell her why her mother died, Kagome" Naraku said with that same damned smirk on his face.

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. "Because she died saving me… because I was stupid." Kagome's quivering voice said. It was the truth, it was all her fault that her mother died, if she didn't… If she hadn't….

"I d-don't understand… Why does he keep saying my mother?" Sango asked.

"You see, my dear Sango, Kagome got your mother killed because Akira had claimed Himotoki over her, the same way Kagome had with Shippou, and Kagome told on me, so your mother paid the price. Kagome isn't your real sister; your mother adopted her because I had killed her parents. Kagome owed Akira her life and how did she repay her? By getting her killed!" Naraku said.

"NO! I don't believe you! Kagome would never do that!" Sango cried, and then she turned to Kagome and grasped her by her shoulders. "Kagome, tell him! Tell him you didn't do. Please tell me you didn't do this!" She cried while shaking her supposed sister, but Kagome couldn't look at her. It was true, it was all true. She had gotten her mother killed.

Sango stepped away from her in shock, her eyes wide. "No… no, Kagome you didn't…. you… WHY?"

Naraku smirked down at Kagome. "Because she's a lying whore, nothing more than a pathetic bitch that couldn't keep her mouth shut." Then he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground above his head and watched as little Shippou ran behind Sango.

"He's just as pathetic as you are." He spat, and then glared straight into Kagome's eyes. "Is that why you claimed Himotoki on him? Is that why your always protecting Sango and Rin? To make it up to Akira!"

Kagome's eyes shot to the side guiltily.

Naraku smirked once again. "You've already failed her, Kagome. You'll never make it up to her but there is a way you can _try _to make it up to me." To make his point, he gently ran his hand up her leg and squeezed her butt.

Sango and Shippou watched this in shock; they just couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

Kagome's glaring eyes shot back to his lust filled one. "Why would I ever want to make anything up to you? You're the one that sentenced her to death!" She yelled at him making Sango gasp.

Naraku's eyes darkened, then he threw her to the concrete and kicked her in the stomach. "How DARE you try to point the blame on me! It's your fault this happened. I was required by law to have her executed!"

"What law? Your stupid gang ones? We could have left! You had enough money! But you chose your rotten gang over her! SHE LOVED YOU NARAKU! WHY DID YOU BETRAY HER LIKE THAT?" Kagome screamed, not bothering to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"I BETRAYED HER? You're the one that told, so you're the one that betrayed her!" He yelled back as he grabbed her by her hair and started drag her towards the house.

Sango gasped and ran after him. "Where are you taking her!" She yelled, blocking him from going further.

"To show her, her place." He growled as he pushed Sango to the side and walked into the house. Sango stared after him with wide eyes, what did he mean by that? He couldn't have meant…

"Oh no…" She said before she ran after them, Shippou following behind.

No matter how her mother died, Kagome was still her sister and she just had to protect her, just like Kagome would protect her.

(A/n: Wow! What a twist! Will Sango be able to save her? What will Naraku do to Kagome if she can't? Will they ever see Kayori and Rin again? Find out next time on "Save the Girl!" …. smile's sweetly but only if you review!)

(E/N: doesn't Angela's a/n sound like something off of a T.V. show? looks at readers as they scream yes see I knew it did!  oh that's so cool look I made a smiley face that actually looks like one does happy dance KOOL! Ok well review or I will make u read a WHOLE PAGE of me talking like a crazy person. Well love you all. Tiffany a.k.a star555555528)


	7. The Truth Is Out!

Save the Girl 

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha and company, if I did; I would make this into a side movie! Lol

**Recap:** (Lair! That's it! I'm tired of your lies, I'm leaving.) Kayori signed before she turned, grabbed Rin's arm and walked out of the front door.

Everyone, including Naraku, just blinked after her until it finally registered in their minds. KAYORI AND RIN WERE LEAVING!

"WAIT!" Naraku yelled and ran out of the house after them, Kagome, Sango and Shippou following behind. They came out just in time to see Kayori push Rin into her car and turn around to get in but just before she got to the car door Naraku jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate hug.

"Please Kayori! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I swear. Just please don't leave!" He begged. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their Father, The great gang lord Naraku, was begging! But that wasn't what shocked them the most. Kayori pushed him away from her, jumped into her car and sped of down the street, taking Rin with her. Naraku just stood there, staring, wide eyed, at his empty hands.

"I BETRAYED HER? You're the one that told. You're the one that betrayed her!" He yelled back as he grabbed her by her hair and started drag her towards the house.

Sango gasped and ran after him. "Where are you taking her!" She yelled, blocking him from going further.

"To show her, her place." He growled as he pushed Sango to the side and walked into the house. Sango stared after him with wide eyes, what did he mean by that? He couldn't have meant…

"Oh no…" She said before she ran after them, Shippou following behind. No matter how her mother died, Kagome was still her sister and she just had to protect her, just like Kagome would protect her.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

("Sign language")

The Truth Is Out 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Rin's eyes shifted nervously out the window of the car, to her mother and back again. She was worried about her sisters. She had the worse feeling that something seriously bad was going to happen.

(Mom, we need to go back and get Sango and Kagome.") Rin signed to her mother. Kayori simply shook her head.

("Mom, he's going to hurt them!") Rin signed franticly.

("You're over exaggerating; he's not going to hurt them.") Kayori replied.

Shit! That's right! Kayori never really knew that Naraku would hit them. The only time she had ever caught him was that time he was drunk and high. I mean, how could she have known, she had a huge disadvantage, she was deaf.

("You don't understand, he always hurts them, he would even hurt me! He always used us to take out his anger on; he's going to do the same with them!")

("Rin, stop being over dramatic")

("But it's true!")

"That's enough Rin!" Kayori yelled as she slammed on the breaks to glare at her.

Rin glared back at her mother. "Can we at least check on them?"

"No!"

With that said, Rin jumped out of the car and started walking away towards the house.

"RIN! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! I WANT MY SISTERS!" Rin just kept walking.

"FINE! LIVE WITH THEM FOR ALL I CARE!" And Kayori sped off and around the corner. Rin glared after her, she couldn't believe her mother wouldn't even check on Sango and Kagome.

"FINE BUT IF THEY DIE THEN I'M BLAMING YOU!" Rin yelled after her mother, even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

"Whose they and why would they die?"

Rin gasped and spun around to come face to face with Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha. What were they doing here? Rin looked behind them. Crap, she was right in front of their house! How could she have been so stupid!

"Heh, heh. No one, it's nothing." She replied.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Didn't sound like nothing."

"Hey, where are Kagome and Sango?" Inuyasha asked suddenly noticing the missing persons. It was very odd to see the sugar and spice twins separated, let alone with out Kagome close by.

Seeing as Rin never was good at hiding her emotions, a look of sorrow and fear crossed her face at the names of her sisters.

"Rin, what going on?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

Rin gulped then put on her best fake smile. "Nothing's going on, every thing is fine."

"Are Kagome and Sango ok?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Rin's face fell. Were they ok? Something told her they weren't, she had the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she should go check on them. But what if she made matters worse, what if Naraku already hurt them! Should she tell the guys? Maybe they could help… but… what if they rejected them, What if Sesshoumaru rejected her. What if they thought that she was pathetic for not being able to even protect herself, let alone her sisters, it was true after all, she was pathetic.

The guys watched as a splay of emotions crossed Rin's face, but most were worry and fear. It was starting to worry them.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked gently.

Startled, Rin's eyes snapped up to look at the guys, she had been so wrapped in her thoughts that she had completely forgotten they were there. "Huh?" She asked stupidly.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong." Sessh said firmly, taking Rin's "huh?" as playing stupid.

Rin shifted her feet uncomfortably. Maybe she should tell them, I mean, they were their best friends and she couldn't help her sisters on her own. She just knew something was wrong and she needed help.

Rin stared at the ground. "Alright, I need your help…."

The guys nodded their heads and listened to her intently.

"My mother had a fight with our father today and she decided to leave him and take me with her but I'm worried about Sango and Kagome…. Because sometimes, when our father is really angry, he takes it out on us, or them for this matter."

"What do you mean? How does he take his anger out on you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Rin flinched slightly. "He hits us."

" So all those times you guys had those injuries, it was from your father?" Inuyasha growled, angrier at himself for not seeing it than anything else.

Rin simply nodded her head.

Rin watched as all the guys faces narrowed in angry glares. Rin took a step back. Were they angry with her?

At Rin's sudden movement, Sesshoumaru looked up to see Fear register through her eyes. He glanced behind him, nothing was there but what was she afraid of? Was it …him?

"I'm sorry…." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "What? Why!"

Rin looked to the side guiltily. "For being weak…and for not telling you sooner."

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into his arms. "No Rin, you aren't weak. You're far from it. Your one of the strongest people I know and you have nothing to be sorry for. We're just glad told us late, instead of never."

Sessh growled in the back of his mind. What exactly had her devil of a father done to make her think she was weak. Her father was the weak one. He couldn't even control his own anger.

"He's right Rin, your father's the one that should be sorry." Miroku added as he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"And he will be if Kagome or Sango are hurt." Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles.

Rin smiled at the two guys she had come to love as her brothers, and the one she had come to love as something more.

"Thanks you guys. Well, let's go! There's no time to lose!" Rin said before she turned and ran off towards her house. She only prayed that her sisters were safe.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango burst through he father's bedroom door to find her father holding a crying and thrashing Kagome down on the bed face first as he was unbuckling his pants. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing, her FATHER was going to rape her SISTER! She may not be his blood, but it was still WAY wrong!

So, with out a second thought, Sango tackled Naraku causing them both to crash to the floor, hard. Naraku recovered first, as he brought his fist to her face so hard that she flew across the room. Naraku got up and started after her.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed as she jumped off the bed onto Naraku's back, Kicking and punching, but they were like love taps to the angry hanyou. He pulled her off his back with one hand and threw her to the ground and kicked her harshly in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her lungs and temporarily disabling her. So, he turned back to Sango and grabbed her by her throat, slowly chocking the life out of her.

"LET GO OF HER!" Shippou yelled as he jumped on Naraku and he punched him as hard and fast as he could but Naraku pulled him off him and threw him across the room against the wall. Shippou slid down to the ground and didn't get up as he fought to stay conscious.

Suddenly they heard Kagome cry out in anger. She rushed at Naraku and in a swift fluid movement she brought her foot to his face effectively breaking his nose as blood slid down his face, but his grip on Sango didn't loosen. Kagome stared at him in shock, it hadn't even fazed him!

Naraku pulled his free hand up to his nose, then pulled it back to look at it. A growled ripped from his lips as he stared at his own blood. That BITCH had hit him! She had even made him bleed!

He turned to a dumfound Kagome and growled viciously before he threw Sango at her. Sango crashed into Kagome making her fly backwards into the corner of his desk table.

Kagome let out a silent scream as she felt the sharp corner tear into her skin. She slowly slid to the ground with Sango on top of her as the corner sliced through her skin, engraving a long gash into her left side, but she pushed the gasping Sango behind her and rouse on shaky feet as blood pooled to the ground below her.

Naraku smirked at her. She was a strong girl to be able to stand up after a wound like that. He would have been proud off her, if he weren't so angry with her at the moment.

Kagome walked towards him slowly, determined to protect her kin. She weakly brought her fist up towards his face, only to have him grabbed it in his clawed hand. So she used her other fist, but it ended the same as the first. Now he had both of her hands, but she wasn't defenseless yet. She pushed her leg forward, catching him of guard, and hit him right in the groin. Naraku's grip loosened as he fell to the ground with a pain filled groan. Kagome turned to check on her sister, thinking she had won, only to have Naraku jump up and kick Kagome's legs out from underneath her causing her to crash to the ground. Then faster and harder than any human, he kicked her across the face, a sickening crack filled the room.

"Ka-KAGOME!" Sango gasped as she saw blood drip from her mouth.

Naraku turned and laughed a cruel laugh. "This is your fault, Sango. If you hadn't interfered, I would have never had to hurt her like this."

Sango gasped as tears spilled down her cheek, He was right! "B-but… I was only trying to help, I never meant for this…"

Drip… 

_Drip…_

"Face it Sango, you wanted this to happen. You wanted her to pay for what she did to your mother."

"NO! NO, I never wanted her to get hurt. I never wanted this!" Sango cried.

"This is all your fault Sango, You're a monster" Naraku taunted.

Drip… 

_Drip... _

Sango's eyes widened as she clutched her head in her hands, still crouched on the floor.

No…NO! This couldn't be happening. She didn't do it. She never wanted to cause her sister pain, she could never even think of it! But… if she had just stayed away, then Kagome would have never had to protect her, then she would have never gotten hurt!

"Don't.. Listen t-to him, Sango… he's…lying." Kagome coughed, her words were slightly disfigured. That kick must have made her bite off part of her tongue.

"Shut up bitch!" Naraku kicked Kagome in the stomach, blood splattering against the floor as he caused her wounded side to rip wider.

"Leave her alone!" Sango cried as she sprang to her feet and launched herself at Naraku but before she could touch him, he brought his fist across her face causing her to hit the floor and slid sideways.

Sango just sat lied there as blood dripped down her face from a newly formed cut just above her brow, and stared at nothing as Naraku grabbed her by her collar and drug her across the room. Sango didn't even struggle, she had given up, and they had lost.

Suddenly Shippou came out of nowhere and sunk his teeth into Naraku's arm.

"Arg.." Naraku groaned in pain, but it only stopped him for a second as he continued across the room. Then it finally registered in Sango's head, why wasn't he dragging Kagome with them. He certainly had the strength. He must be trying to separate them!

Sango started to thrash wildly as he pulled the closet door open. Then he threw Sango in it, and after he grabbed Shippou's head and pried his teeth out of his arm, he threw Shippou beside her. Sango stood up and rush back at him but he slammed the closet door shut and locked it just before she got to him. She was trapped.

Sango grabbed the doorknob and started pulling and pushing it, trying to open the door. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" She begged as she kicked and punched the door but she stopped when she heard Kagome's voice.

"SANGOO" she heard Kagome yell as she limped towards the closet.

CRASH!

The sound of Kagome flying across the room sounded through out the house.

"NO, KAGOME! DADDY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sango screamed as she started kicking and slamming herself against the door harder. She was only answered with a loud chuckle.

"S-Sango, 'on't um out. St-Stway awa-mmphpp!" (Sango, don't come out, stay away.) Kagome's urgent voice was cut off by a loud thump.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Shippou both screamed as they both started slamming against the closet door.

"LENT GOM OF MEEmmphmp." (Let go of me)

Slap! Crash! Bang!

"Shut up bitch!" Naraku's voice growled, followed by a whimper from Kagome. Then they heard the creak of weight being put on his bed. Sango's eyes widened as she heard the clatter of his belt and pants hitting the ground.

'_NO! He's going to rape her!'_ "DADDY, DON'T DO THIS! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!" She screamed.

"She's not my daughter, she's a lying whore." Naraku's voice said as they heard the ripping of Kagome's shirt as he yanked it of her. But why wasn't Kagome making any noise, there was no sound of struggle, no whimpering…. Nothing.

'_OH GOD! Some things wrong! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!' _Sango cried in her mind.

DING DONG!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/n: MAW HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm am sooooo evil! Such an evil cliffy!

So, who's at the door? Will they help Sango and Kagome? Will they ever be saved? Where are Rin and the boys? And what will happen to Naraku if Inuyasha finds out what he tried to do to Kagome?

I bet you want to know, right? Well if I don't get a really good batch of reviews, then I will not update…. THIS IS YOUR WARNING!)

(E/n: she is sooooooo evil I was like noooooo when I edited this. I hope Inuyasha beats Naraku into the ground. Yeah that's what I hope but I don't write it so I'm just going to keep hoping. Well REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE YOU READ HER UN-EDITED STUFF. whispers she has sucky grammar (a/n: HEY! lol) lol ok well like I said review I wanna know what happens next so make her write.) (A/n! Yeah…)


	8. Live And Let Die?

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them! SO WHY MUST YOU MOCK ME!

**Recap: **"Shut up bitch!" Naraku's voice growled, followed by a whimper from Kagome. Then they heard the creak of weight being put on his bed. Sango's eyes widened as she heard the clatter of his belt and pants hitting the ground.

'_NO! He's going to rape her!'_ "DADDY, DON'T DO THIS! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed.

"She's not my daughter, she's a lying whore." Naraku's voice said as they heard the ripping of Kagome's shirt as he yanked it of her but why wasn't Kagome making any noise; there was no sound of struggle, no whimpering…. Nothing.

'_OH GOD! Some things wrong! SOMEBODY HELP US!' _Sango cried in her mind.

DING DONG!

**Live And Let Die!**

DING DONG!

The house went deadly silent as everyone held their breath. Had Sango's prayer been answered?

Naraku growled slightly but didn't move. Maybe they would go away.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Nope, obviously not. With a frustrated growl, Naraku got out of his bed and quickly pulled on his pants.

"Coming!" He called casually as if everything was ok. Naraku picked up a barely conscious Kagome bridal style and walk up to his closet, unlocked the door, opened it and threw her on top of Sango, catching her off guard making them both crash to the floor.

"Say a word and I'll kill every last one of you." Naraku said in a low voice, then quietly closed the closet door and locked it.

Sango sat there and stared at the motionless girl in her arms. Kagome's body looked like something from a horror movie, only this was all too real. Blood was gushing from various cut across her body, but the most noticeable had to be the huge gash across Kagome's left side. Bruises started to form all over her body, but mostly on her face, and yet she still looked deathly pale. The only thing that suggested that she was even alive was the sallow up and down movement of her chest.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered as she gently brush a lock of hair out of Kagome's face.

Kagome stared up at her with glossy pain filled eyes, but when she opened her mouth only a small gasp of pain came out, as blood slowly dripped from her mouth, staining her teeth red.

Sango felt tears drizzle down her face as she chocked back a sob. She looked so bad. Sango knew that if she didn't get help soon, Kagome wouldn't make it to the nights end.

Sango's attention changed as she heard the creak of the front door open, she was hoping to god that it was someone who would help them.

"What do you want?" Naraku's muffled voice growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lord Naraku, but I was hoping to buy some 'white' from you." A familiar voice said.

"Kouga?" Sango gasped loudly.

"Huh? Sango? Hey, what's going on in there?" She heard Kouga ask Naraku.

"Nothing Kouga, just hold on a sec and I'll bring you your 'white'." Naraku said as the sound of the door slamming echoed through the house.

Shortly after, the closet door swung open to reveal a glaring Naraku. On Instinct, Sango put her arm in front her in a defensive pose, so Naraku's iron grip surrounded her arm. "I thought I told you to be quiet." He said in a deadly low voice.

Sango franticly tried to pry her arm from her father's grip. "I-I'm sorry!" She gasped.

Naraku's glare darkened as he twisted her arm upwards and he brought his fist up. "Not as sorry as you are about to be."

Sango's eye's widened. "NO! DADDY, PLEASE!"

**Crack!**

"**AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" **Sango's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the area until she finally passed out from the pain. Naraku smirked down at her body; he had broken her arm in a most painful way, right in half. Satisfied, Naraku slammed the closet door shut and left. He didn't even notice one missing person, or should I say missing boy.

Naraku walked out to Kouga, whom had the most horrified look on his face. Naraku grabbed him by his collar and brought him face to face with him.

"You didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything, and you don't know anything, understand?" He growled into his face.

Kouga shook his head vigorously, to terrified to talk.

Naraku smirked as he slowly set Kouga down, then he pushed a sandwich bag full of white powder into his hand. "For your silence."

Kouga looked into his hand and his eyes went wide. This was like, 300 dollars worth of coke.

A smile spread across his face. "Yes sir, lord Naraku. Thank you, sir!" Kouga bowed before he ran off and disappeared. (A/n: BASTARD!)

Mean while, Shippou ran down the street, his face covered with tears. He was utterly horrified. Kagome had told him bad things happened in her house, but he had no idea it was anything like this! He needed to get help, and fast. He just couldn't lose another family, but who would help him?

Shippou suddenly noticed a group of people that just rounded the corner. A smile came to his face.

"INUYASHA!" He screamed just as he collided with said person, causing him to fall on his ass. Everyone stared at them curiously.

Rin stepped forward, a worried look on her face. "Shippou, where's Sango and Kagome?"

Shippou burst into tears. "Narakuhehurtkagomeandlockedsangoandiinhisclosetthenhetriedtora…"

"Wooh! WOOH! Shippou calm down, take a deep breath and say it slower, ok?" Miroku said soothingly, they couldn't understand a single word Shippou had just said.

Shippou nodded his head and took a deep breath, trying his best to hold back his tears. "Mr. Naraku and Kagome got into a fight after she (points at Rin) and her mother left. Then he dragged her into the house saying something about…putting her in her place?"

Everyone's eye's widened. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Sango and I followed him into the house…he (starts crying)…he was … Sango attacked him…he tried to kill her… Kagome hit him…then he went crazy! He threw Sango at her…she. They…The blood! (He starts hyperventilating) So much blood!" Shippou broke down then, he just couldn't say anymore…it was horrible for him. He was just a kid, just a little boy!

Inuyasha gripped Shippou's shoulders. "What happened next, Shippou? What happened to them?"

Shippou just opened his mouth wide and started to wail.

Rin scooped Shippou away from him and hugged him to her. "Don't traumatize him more, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood up with his hands fisted as he growled, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He swore silently, that if Naraku laid even a finger on his friends, on KAGOME! He would tear Naraku limb from limb.

Everyone watched as Inuyasha suddenly rushed down the street. Without a second thought they all followed behind him, just as eager to see their friends.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naraku glared down at his two daughters. Kagome just glared back up at him, while Sango lay unconscious in her arms. They were both lying on the floor, for Kagome had lost too much blood to control much of her muscles.

"Don't look at me that way, Bitch. You got what you deserved." Naraku sneered.

"F you..." Kagome said weakly.

Naraku's gaze darkened. "What did you just say to me?"

Kagome smirked weakly as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"I said…. F you."

"You little bitch!" Naraku growled viscously but it soon changed into a smirk, he slowly brought his hand down and caressed Kagome's face gently. "You're a feisty one; I love that in women."

Kagome froze as her eyes widened. Why couldn't he just kill her, why did he have to torture her first? He just loved to make her squirm; he loved to watch as he caused fear to fill her eyes.

Naraku softly wiped the blood from her lips and brought his fingers to his, and then he licked her blood from his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled as if in heaven, cherishing ever drop of her sweet blood, he wanted more.

'_Disgusting Bastard!' _ Kagome's mind growled.

Then he looked down at her with that same smile as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips. He watched as Kagome's eyes opened wide in horror and he put his hand behind her head to hold her still as she tried to pull away.

Tears ran down her face when she felt him force her lips open and push his tongue into her mouth, he ran it through out her mouth, searching, seeking. Kagome tried to close her mouth but every time she tried, he would squeeze her wounded side causing her to cry out and only giving him more room inside her mouth and Naraku was loving every bit of it, the taste of the sweet blood that filled Kagome's mouth, the warmth of her blood on his hand every time he squeezed her side. It was intoxicating.

Kagome just laid there in utter shock, real shock. She was gasping for air; her lungs just wouldn't let her breath. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt as though she was traveling further and further from her body, as if disconnected somehow and the pain pulsing through her body was unbearable. Her mind was getting hazy, as was her vision. This odd feeling suddenly started to seep thought her veins, her blood running cold and suddenly, everything went blank as her pain and Naraku's kiss followed her into the darkness.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Naraku pulled away from her, without notice, and growled angrily as he glared towards the front door, which he could see from his room.

"DAMMIT KOUGA! I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANYMORE!" Naraku yelled as he stomped out of the room, towards the front door and flung it open to reveal those three pesky boys from before; he couldn't see Rin or Shippou, whom were hiding behind them.

Naraku's eye's narrowed. "What do you want? They aren't here."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Move the fuck out of my way…" he growled in a low voice, as Sesshoumaru growled in agreement.

Naraku squared his shoulders and smirked. "Why should I?"

"What did you do to Sango and Kagome?" Miroku seethed.

Naraku's smirk grew wider. "Nothing they didn't deserve."

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Everyone looked down to the ground where two droplets of blood had fallen, but where from? Their eyes slowly trailed up until they found where the blood originated.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru growled furiously. Naraku's hand was covered in blood, but not just anyone's blood, Kagome's.

"You Bastard!" Inuyasha roared just before he pounced onto Naraku. They fell to the ground with Inuyasha on top as he held his arm against Naraku's throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku started laughing as he looked towards his bedroom, the door was wide open and you could clearly see Kagome and Sango's bloodied bodies lying on the floor, but the guys were to focused on Naraku to notice them, however, Rin did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone heard Rin scream that was followed by Shippou's terror filled one. They turned and watched as Rin fell to her knees while Shippou buried his face into her arm as tears streamed down their faces, Rin was staring out into space, at least they thought she was, until they followed her gaze and suddenly, time froze at the sight that greeted them.

In a door way, Kagome and Sango lay in a bloody puddle but the humans couldn't tell whose blood it was. Although, the demons bristled as the hair on the back of their necks stood on end. Kagome had her arms wrapped around an unconscious Sango, but it was Kagome that scared them the most. She was staring straight forward and yet her eyes held no life, they were dim and hollow as if she were…. Soulless.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha was at her side instantly followed by Miroku, whom went straight to Sango. Sesshoumaru went straight to Rin; everyone was to worried about the girls to think about Naraku, whom disappeared into the shadows without notice.

Miroku felt Sango for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt the steady thrum of her heartbeat. He was so relieved that he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Following suit, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's limp body into his arms before he brought his fingers up to her neck to check her pulse.

Nothing….

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, she didn't have a pulse! She wasn't breathing either! Without a second thought Inuyasha set her on the ground and started to use C.P.R on her. At that, everyone's attention went straight to Kagome as they realized just what was going on.

(A/n: Dum, Dum, Dum! OMG! Is Kagome dead? Is she going to die? What will happen to Naraku? ….. Well… Smile's sweetly IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!

Oh, and by the way, I just got a full time job, so my updates will take a little longer…. I'm sooooo sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! make's puppy dog eyes)

(E/n: Yep her full time job made me think she was dead I mean I don't hear from her for about 2months so I sent her an email and guess what she FORGOT to tell me. Ok well even though she's forgetful review please.) (A/n: heh, heh, oops, sorry!)


	9. Live And Never Let Die!

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them? WAAAH!

**Special thanks to all those whom have reviewed and to my editor Tiffany! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Live And Never Let Die!**

Miroku felt Sango for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt the steady thrum of her heartbeat. He was so relieved that he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Following suit, Inuyasha pulled Kagome's limp body into his arms before he brought his fingers up to her neck to check her pulse.

Nothing….

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, she didn't have a pulse! She wasn't breathing either! Without a second thought Inuyasha set her on the ground and started to use C.P.R on her. At that, everyone's attention went straight to Kagome as they realized just what was going on.

"Oh God!" Rin cried as she rushed up beside him. "Someone give me a phone!"

At that, Sesshoumaru immediately pulled out his cell and handed it to Rin, whom dialed 911 as Inuyasha continued C.P.R on Kagome.

"Hello, Emergency. How may I help you?" A women's warm voice said.

"Please, we need help. My sister's not breathing!" Rin said franticly.

"Ok, please calm down miss. Where are you at?"

"5299 Malermin Street"

"Ok, I've dispatched an ambulance. Do you know C.P.R, miss?"

"Yes, she's already getting it though."

"Good, just keep giving her C.P.R until she breaths or until the Ambulance comes, ok?"

"Ok, Thank you, bye" Rin said before she hung up.

Inuyasha was currently in the middle of doing compressions. "Please. Don't. Die. On. Me. Kagome!" He said as he did each one, then he stopped and started breathing into her mouth again as he prayed to every god that she would live….. And then, by some miracle, Kagome started coughing and although she didn't wake, she started taking deep breaths.

Everyone cried out in relief just before they heard the sirens of the ambulance and cop cars as they pulled into the driveway. Rin got up immediately and flung open the front door just in time for the paramedics to come flooding in. With out a word, they put Kagome on a stretcher and carried her out to the ambulance, after Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha away so that they actually could. Then they did the same with the still unconscious Sango. Sadly they could only take 2 people into the ambulance with them and since the cops wanted to ask Shippou and Rin some questions, Inuyasha and Miroku went, while Sessh, Shippou and Rin got a ride with the police.

The drive to the hospital was an awkward one for Rin and Shippou. The whole way there the cop, now known as Officer Mataku, had asked them questions on what happened. Rin didn't really want to say anything, it was hard enough for her to tell the guys about Naraku's abusive nature, but after some reassurance from Sesshoumaru, she finally told Officer Mataku everything, at least ever thing she knew. She had only live with Naraku for 6 years, after all.

But Shippou, on the other hand, wouldn't say a thing. He just sat there staring out into space. When they tried to ask him something he would start crying and cling onto Rin. So they decided to leave him alone for the time being.

Though that did present a problem, He was the only witness to Naraku's crime at this moment in time. Mr. Mataku couldn't very well ask two unconscious girls. They didn't currently know their conditions, so they had no idea weather they would even make it or not.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat solemnly on either side of Sango's hospital bed. It was now 2 am, when they first got to the hospital the doctors had immediately bandaged her up, they also had to relocate her broken arm and put a cast on it. Thankfully she was unconscious for this because it was known to be very painful. She did wake up at one point after they settled her into a room but she fell back to sleep almost immediately.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Rin, with Shippou in her arms, came bursting into the room, scaring the hell out of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What the hell! You guys nearly gave us a heart attack!" Inuyasha growled furiously.

Ignoring him, Rin went straight to Sango's side. She gently rubbed her hand across her face as tears brimmed to her eyes. She hadn't meant for the interview to take so long.

"How is she?" Rin chocked, trying her best to hold back her tears. She just felt so horrible, she keep thinking that if she had been there, maybe Naraku wouldn't have been so hard on Sango or Kagome.

"She's resting, but Dr. Sana said she would pulled threw." Inuyasha replied lightly, he just didn't have the heart to tell her that Dr. Sana had said that Sango would probably never be able to use her arm properly again, if at all.

"…and Kagome?"

Everyone was silent for a moment; dread spreading threw out the room.

"We don't know yet, they just rushed her into surgery…" Miroku finally spoke up and that was it for Rin.

Rin burst into tears as she slowly slid to the floor beside Sango's bed, while still holding her hand.

"I should have been there! If I had been there, they might not…he might not have…" Sobs racked Rin's body as she lost control of her mouth, her mind racing to fast for her to even process.

Sesshoumaru had her in his arms instantly, shocking the hell out of Inuyasha and Miroku. Sesshoumaru was never one to be known for comforting, actually the exact opposite. So when he snuggled Rin close and started whispering soothingly to her, Inuyasha and Miroku nearly fell out of their seats in shock, but it shocked them even more when Rin responded as if his behavior was the most naturally thing in the world, she even clung to him.

'_Did I miss something here?' _Inuyasha and Miroku thought in unison.

SLAM!

Everyone's attention immediately snapped to the room's door, standing there panting was the guys' father, Shinjo.

"Is everyone ok!" He panted. "What happened?"

Everyone just stared at him with their mouths hanging open in shock. What was he doing here? They didn't tell him where they were yet!

"What!" Shinjo exclaimed, not understanding why they were giving him such a look.

"Umm… W-well…" Inuyasha stared, and then he shot up and glared at his father. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Shinjo blinked for a second, and then realization hit him. "Oh! Well this cop guy called and said that you boys were in the hospital and I thought that something had happened to one of you, so I rushed here to see if you were ok."

'_Cop guy?' _ They guys thought as they shook their heads, sometimes their father could be so scatterbrained.

"Anyways, seeing as you're all alright, why are we here?" Shinjo asked curiously, then he saw Sango unconscious in her hospital bed.

Shinjo gasped and was at her side before anyone could blink. "What happened to Sango-chan?" he exclaimed as he took her hand in his.

Rin burst into tears again and reattached herself to Sesshoumaru, while he and his brothers looked to the ground sadly.

"Umm…. What's going on, why's everyone so sad? She's not dying, is she? And where's Kagome?" Shinjo asked innocently.

Rin started to sob louder making the guys turn to glare at him. Inuyasha and Miroku both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him out of the room into the hall and closed the door behind them.

"Ok, seriously! What's going on!" Shinjo growled, getting frustrated.

"Dad calm down, ok? We aren't exactly sure what happen yet. All we know is that their father….he…" Miroku started but couldn't finish.

"He?"

"He…" Miroku looked at Inuyasha for help.

"He fucking attacked them and Kagome almost died!" Inuyasha burst out angrily.

"HE WHAT!" Shinjo's growl echoed through out the hospital. "Where is the bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Shinjo was outraged, these girls were like daughters to him, and to think that their own FATHER would harm them so, sent his blood to a boil.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as their father's eyes started to seep red.

"Wooh, Dad! Calm down before you accidentally hurt someone!" Miroku exclaimed.

Shinjo looked at his two sons' and took a deep breath, they were right, he needed to stay calm. Anger would only cloud his judgment.

"….Ok, I'm calm. How are the girls?" he asked.

Inu and Miroku started to shift uncomfortably. "Well Rin's fine and Sango has a broken are and a few cuts and bruises…." Inuyasha replied.

"And Kagome?" Shinjo asked suspiciously.

"Promise you won't go ballistic?" Miroku asked.

Shinjo's face went blank as he shook his head yes.

"Ok, well… we're not exactly sure yet, but right know she's in surgery…"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL IS SHE IN SURGERY?"

"Dad! You promised not to go ballistic!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'M NOT GOING BALLISTIC!"

"Yes you are!"

Shinjo took another deep breath to calm himself. "Ok, I'm calm now. Why is Kagome in surgery?"

Miroku eyed him warily as Inuyasha started growling angrily. "She has a huge gash across her side and she lost to much blood, they had to take her in surgery give her blood and fix some broken ribs…." Miroku replied quietly.

Inuyasha and Shinjo's eye's started seeping red again, making Miroku very uncomfortable to be the only one with them.

"What! I didn't hear Dr. Sana say that!" Inuyasha growled.

"She came in and told me while you were in the bathroom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I didn't want you to freak out!" Miroku yelled back.

"Umm...excuse me…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled as they turned to glare at a young women with long blond hair tided up in a bun and green eyes wearing a white lab coat.

"Um… I'm sorry, but it's Kagome, she's going to……."

(A/n: OMG! I can't believe how evil and cruel I am! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Anyway, you know the drill. Review's for next chapter!)

(E/n: Ok she's evil. I hope you all REVIEW cause I want to know what happens. Oh yeah and I'm not going to be an only child any more I'm going to be a big sister! Aren't you all happy for me? Ok well REVIEW so I can read the next chapter before all of you! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough! I'm not doing that again so review and I'll be happy! Byez.)

(A/n: **CONGRATS TIFFANY-CHAN!)**


	10. Live With Me?

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu and the gang. So there!

**Recap:** Miroku eyed him warily as Inuyasha started growling angrily. "She has a huge gash across her side and she lost too much blood, they had to take her in surgery give her blood and fix some broken ribs…." Miroku replied quietly.

Inuyasha and Shinjo's eye's started seeping red again, making Miroku very uncomfortable to be the only one with them.

"What! I didn't hear Dr. Sana say that!" Inuyasha growled.

"She came in and told me while you were in the bathroom."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I didn't want you to freak out!" Miroku yelled back.

"Umm...excuse me…"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Miroku both yelled as they turned to glare at a young women with long blond hair tided up in a bun and green eyes wearing a white lab coat.

"Um… I'm sorry, but its K-kagome, she's going to be…."

**Live with me?**

"Um… I'm sorry, but it's K-kagome, she's going to be fine, b-but we're going to have to keep her h-here for about 2 weeks…And w-we also n-need her parents to sign some paper work but when we c-called her house, no one an-answered. Do any of you know a way we can get in touch with them?" She stuttered.

Inuyasha and Miroku went silent.

"Well, Ms. Dr. Sana, Their father will not be aloud to see them anymore, seeing as he's the one that did this to them…" Shinjo replied for them.

Dr. Sana gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid I am not."

"That's horrible, how could someone do that to their own daughters? And what about their mother? Why hadn't she stopped him?"

Shinjo turned to his still silent sons and quirked up an eyebrow. "That's what I'd like to know also."

Shinjo and Dr. Sana looked at them expectantly.

"Umm…well, Sango and Kagome's mother is dead…" Miroku explained. (A/n: remember, they don't know what happened in the fight with Naraku, so they don't know that Kagome's biological mother isn't the same as Sango's.)

"Oh dear, and what about the other girls mother?" Dr. Sana asked.

"Well, she kinda… disappeared."

"What do you mean disappeared? How can someone just disappear?"

"She didn't disappear, I just can't find her, that's all" Everyone turned to see Rin, with Sesshoumaru behind her, standing in the doorway of Sango's room. She was looking at the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, its ok…I just wanted to tell you that Sango's awake." Rin said with a slight smile.

"Oh Thank Kami!" Shinjo exclaimed as he and Dr. Sana brushed past everyone into the room.

"Sango, how do feel?" Shinjo asked her, her hand in his.

"Like shit." Sango groaned.

Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha all smirked at each other. She was fine.

"How's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well she just came out of surgery and everything seems fine, but we won't know until she wakes." Doctor Sana explained.

"SURGERY! Why was Kagome in surgery!" A now fully awake Sango cried.

Dr. Sana opened her mouth to answer but Shinjo beat her to it. "Don't worry about it Sango, She's going to be fine know and that's all that matter's." He said with a smile.

She stared at him suspiciously. "I guess you're right, but I would still like to know her condition."

Everyone gulped, that was a definite 'tell me or die' moment.

"Oh! Did I mention that Kagome is allowed to have visitors know! But only one at a time!" Dr. Sana intervened, unfortunately she hadn't anticipate the reaction she would get. Inuyasha and Rin were immediately in her face.

"Take me to her!"

"Fuck that, I deserve to see her first!"

"What! I'm her sister!"

"And I saved her life!"

"So what! You think that just because you brought her back with C.P.R means that you automatically have rights over her!" Rin screamed.

Sango sat straight up in her bed, her eye's wide. "W-what are you t-talking about? What do you mean, C.P.R? Kagome stopped breathing!" She stuttered, a look of horror reached her face.

Inuyasha and Rin both gasped. Dammit! She wasn't supposed to know that yet!

Miroku stood in front of Sango and took her hand in his, a sad smile plastered onto his face.

"Sango's its ok now, Kagome's going to be fine." He said calmly.

Sango looked into his eyes, searching for some hidden truth. "Please tell me what happened, Miroku." She pleaded, her eyes watering slightly.

Miroku's breath hitched in his throat. She just looked so sad and vulnerable, and it was killing him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to resist her plea.

"Sango, when we got to your house… Kagome… She wasn't breathing and she didn't have a pulse. Inuyasha gave her C.P.R. and brought her back to life." He said, his eyes never leaving hers as he waited for some kind of reaction, but none came. She just sat there, staring out into space. Until, suddenly, she fainted, falling into Miroku's arms.

"Sango!" Everyone cried as they raced forward. Miroku slowly laid Sango into her bed and pulled her blanket over her, while everyone stood behind him asking questions a mile a minute, but he never heard a word they said. All he could think about was Sango. He couldn't believe how hard her life has been, or how she stayed so strong with all the shit she's been threw. It made him wonder. What exactly happened to them earlier?

"What happened?" He asked out loud. Everyone went silent as they stared at him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, but he ignored her and looked directly at Shippou.

"What happened to them?" He asked firmly, still staring at Shippou a silent demand echoing through his eyes.

Shippou opened his mouth several times, yet never uttered a single sound. Tears started down his face as he looked to each face staring at him, silently begging for help, but they just stared at him and waited for his answer. Then he couldn't take it anymore, the memories flashed through his mind. The desperation of the situation, the pain, the fear, and suddenly, he felt like he was being suffocated and with a strangled cry, he fled from the room. Where he was running was going, he didn't know. All he knew was he had to get away from that room. He didn't know why he could say anything about what happened, every time he tried to talk about it his throat would just close up.

Everyone stared after him as their hearts sunk into their stomachs, something bad had happened. Something so bad that it was slowly torturing little Shippou.

"Should we go after him?" Dr. Sana asked.

"No, let him go. I think he needs some time alone." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I don't think Kagome would be too happy if she found out we let him run off like that." Rin said worriedly.

"He'll be back. He just needs sometime to cope." Miroku said before he turned back to Sango. Everyone just sighed sadly, this day wasn't getting any better, definitely not.

Shippou ran threw the halls, unconsciously following some instinctive path. But to where?

_Beep… Beep…_

_Beep…Beep…_

Shippou stopped in his tracks, some thing about that sound was calling to him. There were more than one like it and yet this one caught his attention. It was something about the rhythm, it reminded him of something…or was it, someone?

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… 

Shippou slowly turned around and looked towards the sounds vicinity, there was a door in the way making the sound slightly muffled. He walked up to it slowly, curiosity driving him, his little clawed hand reached for the knob but just before he grasped it, the knob turned on its own and the door creaked open to reveal a woman in a white coat, she was obviously a doctor. She had short brown hair and green eyes with slit pupils that made her look cat like, she was definitely a cat demon.

"Oh! Hello their little fox, what are you doing here all alone?" The Doctor asked.

"What's in there?" Shippou pointed behind her, as he completely ignored her question.

The woman smiled kindly and stepped aside revealing a bandaged up women lying in a hospital bed. She had these weird little tube's connected to bags full of red stuff that looked like blood sticking in her skin, there was also two larger tubes in her nose, but they were see threw, like there was nothing in them. Were they pumping air into her lungs?

There were also two wire's sticking out of her shirt connected to a machine that made weird waves with ever beep it uttered. It was the machine that he had heard!

_Beep…Beep…_

_Beep…Beep…_

But that rhythm, it reminded him of something…it was…a heartbeat, a familiar heartbeat.

Shippou stared at the young women lying in the bed. She looked deathly pale but she had a bandage on her face that was making it hard to see the features of her face but it was her long raven hair that was spread across her pillow that finally told him whom she was.

"MOMMA!" Shippou cried as he ran into the room and hoped onto her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he cried into her stomach.

"This girls your mother? But she's human!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"She adopted me." Shippou whispered.

The ladies eyes darkened in sorrow.

'_Poor little guy, this must really be braking his heart.' _She thought.

"What's your name?"

"Shippou."

"Well Shippou, I think I better take you to your father. He must be worried about you." She said.

"No.."

"What!"

"I said No! I'm not leaving her!" Shippou cried as he tightened his arms tightened around his mother.

"B-but…"

"Un… d-don't worry, he's m-my son. I'll be f-fine."

"Momma!" Shippou exclaimed as fresh tears started down his checks.

"Hello Sweetheart." Kagome said as she smiled sweetly, yet tiredly at him.

"Yes miss, I'll be right back to check on you." The doctor said before she rushed out of the room.

"Mommy, I was so scared! But Inuyasha saved you!" Shippou cried.

Kagome stared down at Shippou in shock. "Inuyasha saved me?"

Shippou looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah! You should have seen him! He freaked out and then did this C Pee Rar thingy on you."

"He got upset!"

"Yeah, he almost cried!"

POW!

"WAAAH! KAGOME!" Shippou cried with a fuming Inuyasha behind him.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome reprimanded softly while looking to the side.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said while sending a glare towards Shippou.

"So, What are you doing here?" Kagome asked still unable to look him in the face. She just couldn't, if he ever knew… if he ever found out, he would hate her. She was sure that Sango hated her already…

"Well this doctor came to Sango's room and.." He started totally oblivious of Kagome's thought pattern.

Kagome sat straight up in her bed and gasped. "Oh MY GOD! Sango! Is She ok! She's not hurt is she?" Kagome cried but yelped suddenly and fell backwards again while holding her injured side.

Inuyasha was at her side instantly. "Kagome! Are you ok!"

Kagome bated his hands away and looked to the opposite side of the room. "Never mind me, how's Sango?" She whispered barely controlling the sadness in her voice. She didn't deserve his help, not after…

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, she was acting odd. "She's fine. She just has a broken arm and a few scrapes and bruises."

"What! She broke her arm!" Kagome cried.

'_Dammit! This is all my fault! I should have made her run! I should have protected her better.' _ She cried in her head.

"Kagome, She's going to be fine. She's more worried about you at the moment." Inuyasha soothed.

"Huh? Wait a minute! I just thought of something! Why did you come to my house in the first place!"

Inuyasha blinked for a second. _'That was rather random.'_ "Well, um… We saw Rin's mom kick her out of the car and then Rin told us she was worried about you both because your father is abusive, so we went to your house. Then on the way Shippou ran into us and started crying about you and Sango being attacked by your father, then we ran to your house and… Dammit Kagome! Why didn't you tell me you were getting beaten up by your father! Don't you trust me!" Inuyasha asked sadly.

Kagome frowned slightly with her eyes averted. "No, It's not that Inuyasha."

"Then why Kagome?"

"I… don't know."

Inuyasha blanched, why did she sound so hopeless?

Inuyasha sighed. "It's ok, it's in the past now. You won't ever have to see that bastard again." Kagome smiled at him, then she thought of something that made her smile fall.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going to live! We can't stay at our old house, and if we go into foster care, they'll split us up!" Kagome cried, tears started to form in her eyes.

"I believe I can answer that." A voice said.

They all blinked for a second and turned to the doorway, where Inuyasha's father stood.

"You're going to live with us." Shinjo smiled as he referred to him and his son's.

"What? How did you manage that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Hey, it was easy. I just called my lawyer and had him file a case for custody over Kagome, Sango, and Rin. He said that the given threat of their father placed a good case and that we would most likely win but as long the girls agree though." Shinjo explained.

A huge smile surfaced on Inuyasha's face, this was going to be great! The girl he loved was going to live with him!

He turned to look at Kagome with a smile but it faltered. She had a worried frown on her face.

"What's wrong Kagome? Don't you want to live with us?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Did she not want to live with him?

"Oh no! It's just that, I don't know. You guys have already done so much for us! I couldn't possibly ask for more." She replied.

Inuyasha's smile resurfaced, that was so Kagome.

"Fine Kagome, I'll ask. Will you and your sisters come live with my father, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha! That's cheating!" She laughed.

"So will you?" He asked again, ignoring her earlier comment.

"Well, since you want us to so badly… I guess I can." Kagome giggled.

"Good, then it's settled. The court date is in a month, until then you'll be staying with us as guests." Shinjo smiled.

Inuyasha jumped up and thrust his fist into the air happily. "YES!"

"Do I get to come too?" Shippou asked, his lips pouted out and his eyes watered making him look like a sad little puppy.

"Of course you do, sweetheart." Kagome smiled.

"Aw, Dammit!"

(A/n: Lol, I bet you can guess who yelled Dammit…Lol…yep, it was Inu. So Their you go, no cliffy this time. I did that just for you, my lovely and adoring reader's! giggle's Oh and don't worry, the story ain't over yet. I still have more to come. More fluff, love, betrayal, pain, blackmail, Kouga killing, Kikyou bashing, and more evil Naraku. I had him escape for a reason, a horribly CRUEL reason. MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Anyway, if you want more, REVIEW!)

(E/N: Yo people! I hope you all like Angela's story cause if you don't I'll be very mad! Sooo that means REVIEW! If you don't I'll have you read a whole page where I babble about nothing! Well byez all.)


	11. Somethings wrong

**SAVE THE GIRL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own him, GOD!**

**Recap: **yeah, um… the girls are going to move in with the Inu brothers, YAAAY! What fun we shall have… what mayhem I shall rot on their poor souls…er um.. I mean they will live happily ever after! big fake smile

**Something's wrong…**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"So what do you guys think?" Kagome asked.

"What do we think! This is Awesome!" Sango exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! I can't believe we actually get to live with them!" Rin said happily.

After Kagome had woken yesterday, they had moved her into the same room as Sango, but Sango was still asleep and she didn't wake up till this morning. Thank god though, everyone was beginning to worry that she was going into a coma.

No one left the hospital yet either, they all spent the night in Sango's and Kagome's room, Although Shinjo did disappear and has yet to return. But It was kind of interesting for Rin and Sessh to watch Inuyasha and Shippou fawn over Kagome while Miroku fell asleep on top of Sango's stomach, her hand in his.

Around 4 am though, Shippou finally feel asleep in Kagome's arms, making Inuyasha so jealous that Rin and Sesshoumaru had to try very hard not to laugh, but after Inuyasha feel asleep as well, almost the exact way as Miroku had, Rin and Sesshy soon followed suit and feel asleep against each others shoulder.

But you can only imagine how funny it was when Sango woke up with Miroku lying on her stomach, drooling. Anyway, back to the conversation.

Suddenly the boys came walking into the room, trays of food in hand for breakfast.

"hmm, talking about us again?" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he set the food he got for Kagome in front of her.

"Yeah Inuyasha, we always talk about you guys." Kagome said sarcastically, as her sisters giggled at the look Inuyasha made.

"We were just talking about the fact that we are all gonna live together now. We're really thankful you guys, I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you." Sango said with a smile. To bad Miroku had to ruin the moment.

"Well I know 'something' you could do to repay me, Sango." Miroku said as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sango's face flamed red as her eye twitched in irritation. "No" She said simply.

"aw, come on Sango, Sweet heart, I promise I'll be gentle…."

SLAM!

And there went Sango's food, on top of a twitching Miroku.

"Dumb ass!" Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome gasped. "Shippou! Don't use that kind of language!"

"But Inuyasha says it!" Shippou retrotted.

Suddenly the room went cold as Kagome's anger filled eyes slowly found Inuyasha, whom was backing up into a small corner of the room, his eyes filled with fear.

"Oh he does, does he…"

"Now Kagome, don't be rash, I'm sure he didn't mean for little Shippou to repeat such a word!" Miroku tried to defend, until Kagome's blazing eyes turned to him.

"Oh! So you think his cursing is justified!"

"I..umm…" Miroku slowly edged towards the door.

"You think he should be allowed to say such things! Around a Child no less!"

"that's not what I …."

"Then what did you mean, Miroku? Hmm?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, your on your own in this one!" Miroku squeaked before he made a mad dash out of the door.

Kagome then turned to look at everyone else. "Anyone else have anything to say?"

"Nope!" "No" "I'm good." They said before they followed after Miroku, trying to escape as fast as they could.

"TRAITORS!" Inuyasha's voice echoed after them.

CRASH!

Sango, Shippou, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Miroku stood down the hall in silence, as they listened for any sign that suggested that it was safe to go back in the room.

"Damn she's scary sometimes!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I HEARD THAT MIROKU!" Kagome's voice yelled.

"Eep!" Miroku said before he ran further down the hall, unconvinced that he was safe being near the hospital room that was currently occupied by Kagome, and most likely an unconscious Inuyasha.

Sango decided that she would be the brave one, so she slowly crept into the room and almost burst out laughing at what she saw.

Inuyasha was face flat on the floor, a food tray cracked in half over his head and food all over him, and Kagome was still glaring at his still form, as if daring him to say something or do something stupid.

"Um…… Ka…gome… I Think.. he's …learned…his..lesson…" Sango said in between laughs.

Kagome's eyes suddenly went hazy as they drooped slightly, her head lolling slightly.

"Kagome?…"

At Sango's voice, Kagome's eyes snapped in her direction as a look of shock crossed her face before it disappeared suddenly, making Sango give her a worried look.

"um, Kagome? Are you ok?" She asked as she watched Kagome shake her head as if trying to dispel something out of her mind.

"I.. umm…No, every things fine Sango." Kagome said as she displayed a smile on her face, but it was fake, Sango could tell.

Kagome's smiles always reached her eyes, but this time her eyes held something she didn't want to see…Pain, sadness and… Fear? What should she be afraid of? Naraku was gone now, and they were going to live with the guys… They were going to have their dreams of having a true family come true! What could Kagome possibly be afraid of!

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Sango tried once again.

"Sango, I'm fine, ok."

Sango opened her mouth when another voice interrupted.

"Is it safe yet?" They heard Rin's voice say from out side the door.

"Yes, it's safe now." Kagome replied and with that everyone walked back into the room, although Miroku stay as close to the door as he could.

Sango quickly flashed Rin a worried look, quickly receiving a questioning one back and in their own special way, they silently agreed to talk about it latter, but this transaction didn't go unnoticed by 3 certain guys. All three of them secretly vowing to find out what was going on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A little after noon Sango and Rin offered to go to the cafeteria to get lunch for everyone, at first Kagome didn't like that idea. She kept saying that Sango shouldn't be moving around so much, with her broken arm and all, she also said that she thought Rin shouldn't go anywhere either because Sango needed her, but Sango and Rin had this strange feeling that Kagome was up to something. So they kept insisting and wouldn't take no for an answer, they really wanted to talk, alone. So finally Kagome gave in and let them go, but unknown to them they were being followed by 3 certain boys, whom Kagome had sent to secretly watch over them.

"So Sango, what had you so worried earlier?" Rin asked once they were out of earshot… or so they thought. Inuyasha, Sessh, and Miroku were following behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Rin, I'm worried about Kagome…" Sango said in a hushed voice as they kept walking towards the cafeteria.

'_Worried? Why?' _the guys thought to them selves.

"Why? The doctors said she would be fine." Rin replied.

Sango's firm gaze met Rin's questioning one. "After Kagome knocked Inuyasha out, something… weird happened. Her eyes got all hazy and droopy for second and when I called out her name she suddenly snapped out of it and gave me a shocked look… but she quickly hid it. Then when I asked her if she was ok, she put on a smile and said she was fine."

"So? Maybe she was just tired."

Sango stopped in her tracks and looked straight into Rin's eyes. "It did reach her eyes, Rin"

'_What?' _

"Huh? What didn't reach her eyes?" Rin asked in confusion.

"The Smile! The smile didn't reach her eyes… her eye held something else… she was scared Rin!"

'_SCARED!' _ Inuyasha growled in his head. What would dare scare his …er…their Kagome?

"What? Why would she be scared?"

"I don't know why, Rin. And that's what worries me. You know as well as I do, that if anything or anyone is threatening us that she will keep it to her self and deal with it her self. That's what worries me, that and the fact that she sent the guys to spy on us… Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, you can come out now." Sango called over her shoulder.

Three separate curses were heard just before the three brothers came out from behind a corner.

"How in the hell did you know we were there!" Inuyasha gripped.

"Pff, I knew you guys were following us since we left the room!" Sango said smugly.

"Keh!"

"Well then, why exactly were you following us anyways?" Rin asked.

The guys all started whistling as they looked all around the hall.

"Dorks…" Shippou smirked.

"Ah! When did YOU get here!" Sango screeched in alarm.

"I was with the guys! Didn't you notice I was with them?" Shippou explained as the guys burst out laughing.

"Aww, did big bad Shippou sneak up on poor little Sango!" Miroku teased.

"Shut up!" Sango glared at them but only made them laugh harder. "I'm serious you guys! I'm worried, some thing's not right!"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Sessh asked.

"Something's wrong with Kagome, She keeps spacing out. I know you guys heard what I said earlier, do you have any Idea what's going on?" She asked.

"well…I uhh.." "ummm…" "errrrr…ummm"

"Mama's a Miko." Shippou said with a huge smile on his face. "Isn't that cool!"

The girls just stared at him in utter shock while the guys glared daggers at him.

"What! Being a Miko IS cool!" Shippou defended before Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail and growled furiously at him.

"Idiot! Don't broadcast that kind of thing!" He hissed at a wide-eyed Shippou.

"huh? But why not?" He asked innocently.

"Shippou! Don't you know that Miko's are illegal and if she's found out they'll kill her!" Miroku whispered.

"NO! NOT MAMA!"

"SHHH!" Sesshoumaru hissed as he became very aware of the odd looks they were getting from passer bys. "Maybe we should take this somewhere private." He emphasized. His brothers nodded as they pushed the girls into an empty room and locked the door be hind them.

Not a second after wards they were bombarded by questions by two very confused and worried girls.

"How can she be a Miko!"

"Why didn't she tell us!"

"Does anyone else know!"

"How do you guys know?"

"SHUT UP! Damn, you guys talk a lot!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"EXPLAIN!" The Rin and Sango yelled.

"ok, ok! Kagome's a Miko, that's why her senses are unusually high. She didn't tell you guys because she doesn't even know she's a Miko and as far as we know, no body else knows." Inuyasha explained.

"ok, but what does Kagome's little episode earlier have to do with her being a Miko?" Sango asked.

"Well it could be a number of things. She could have sensed something odd, or she could have had a vision or she…"

"A Vision! That's most likely, knowing her. She always knows things are going to happen before they do!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hmmm… that does make sense." Sessh thought out loud.

"..but what do you think she saw?" Miroku said causing everyone to look at each other worriedly until suddenly a loud cash of braking glass and a frightful scream echoed from down the hall.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called before he disappeared from the room, everyone racing behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/n: I Know… I'm evil.. and I am sooooo sorry that it took me sooooo long to update but I have wonderful news! I'm going to have my new chapters in a lot sooner from now on, yep yep, because I just couldn't bare the thought that I have disappointed such loyal readers…and reviewers. I'll most likely have my next chapter up in 3 days time. But only if you review! I enjoy receiving your reviews so much, you guys have no Idea!)


	12. Of Nightmares and Lies

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer: **I do, in fact, own Inuyasha... ok, so I lied.

**Recap:**

"ok, ok! Kagome's a Miko, that's why her sense's are unusually better. She didn't tell you guys because she doesn't even know she's a Miko and as far as we know, no body else knows." Inuyasha explained.

"ok, but what does Kagome's little episode earlier have to do with her being a Miko?" Sango asked.

"Well it could be a number of things. She could have sensed something odd, or she could have had a vision or she…"

"A Vision! That's mostly likely knowing her. She always knows things are going to happen before they do!" Rin exclaimed.

"Hmmm… that does make sense." Sessh thought out loud.

"..but what do you think she saw?" Miroku said causing everyone to look at each other worriedly until suddenly a loud cash of braking glass and a frightful scream echoed from down the hall.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called before he disappeared from the room, everyone racing behind him.

Of Nightmares and Lies 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat alone in her room as she stared at the wall aimlessly. Now that everyone was gone there were no more distractions to keep her from her horrible thoughts, her memory's, her future memory's.

Unknown to her, her sisters and her friend were right, she had seen something. If it was a vision, she had no idea. She could only hope that it was just some horrible image her mind made up.

But it kept slashing into her mind, making it bleed into her mind as it replayed it over and over again.

8888888888888888888888Flash back88888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome sat in her bed glaring at the now unconscious Inuyasha. I mean, How DARE he speak such language in front of little Shippou!

She was so busy trying to burn holes into Inuyasha that she hadn't noticed that Sango had crept into the room. She was distantly aware of someone laughing and talking to her but she didn't hear a word they said as a weird yet oddly familiar sensation took hold of her.

Suddenly she felt and saw the room around her melt away into darkness as a new scene entered her mind.

_She was standing in a dark forest, no light showed but the waning moon and the silently twinkling stars. She had this strange feeling, it kept building inside her until it was so strong she wanted to scream. It was horrible, the fear and sorrow that seem to consume her whole. She just new that something had gone horribly wrong._

_Suddenly she started to run, she ran so hard and so fast that the trees were blurs. She didn't know why she was running. All she knew was that something inside her was telling her to, she just felt this odd pull that wouldn't let go, and yet it wasn't a bad pull, just an urgent one. So she let it take over and guide her until suddenly, it stopped, just before she tripped over a log and crashed to the ground into a large puddle, water flew everywhere, covering her completely but she was shocked to find that it was warm. She slowly sat up as a coppery taste entered her mouth. _

'I must have bitten my tongue when I fell.'_ She thought as the scent of blood entered her nose… but wait… she was human, the only way she could ever smell blood so strongly was if there was a large amount right under her nose._

_A chill went up her spine as she went perfectly still, to afraid of what she might find if she looked down, but she couldn't stop her self. Her curiosity was just to strong. _

_She looked down into the dark puddle below her, the moons reflection an eerie red. Suddenly everything went silent, and all she could her was the oddly loud thump of her heart._

Thump…thump…

Thump…thump…

"_No" she whispered as her eyes slowly followed the trail of dark liquid to the log she had tripped over. Her heart started to pound rapidly as she slowly crawled towards it until she was but a foot away. Then she slowly reached her hand out and tapped it's soft flesh._

"_Hello? Are you ok?" She asked._

_No answer._

_She gulped as she turned it over to come face to face with…_

"_NO!… It can't be!" She sobbed as she pulled a bloody Sango into her arms as she hugged her cold body to her._

"_Sango, wake up…" She whispered._

_No answer._

"_OH GOD SANGO! PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She sobbed as she buried her face into her hair._

"_Ka…go...me?" Sango coughed weakly._

_Kagome gasped as her head shot up to stare into her younger sister's weak, pain filled eyes._

"_Sa-Sango… Oh thank god!" She exclaimed as she smiled threw tears._

"_Ka…gome…Rin…she's… d…d…and… Miro… Inu…Sessh… they're..gon…gone………" Sango said through a fit of coughs._

_Kagome just stared down at her, not liking what she was hearing._

"_Are you s-sure?" She asked shakily._

_Sango closed her eyes and shook her head as a lone tear trickled down her face. _

_Suddenly Sango's body started convulse as she withered in pain._

"_Sango!" Kagome cried. "Hold on! Just hold on a little longer!" _

_Sango went still as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."_

"_For what!" Kagome sobbed._

"_For letting him kill them."_

"_For letting who kill them?"_

"_Da..dy…"Sango replied and then she went limp._

_Kagome just sat their and stared at her beloved sister's body in shock. She just couldn't believe it. One moment she was alive and the next… she was dead._

_Kagome started to shake as she heard someone laughing at her, mocking her._

"_This is all your fault…" The voice accused._

"_..no.." _

"_You failed them…" It taunted._

"_..No.."_

"_It's your fault she died!" It cackled. _

"_No!"_

"_You killed your own sister!" _

"_NO!" Kagome screamed as she hugged Sango's body close. "It wasn't me… I wasn't my fault… I didn't know… I didn't know!" _

"_You could have saved her, but you let her die…Murderer!" It Whispered._

_Sobs racked her body as she rocked back and forth._

"_You killed her Kagome…"_

"_No!"_

"_Kagome…"_

"Leave me alone!" 

"_Kagome…" _

"Kagome..?" Sango called.

Kagome's face swung to look at a now alive and well Sango in shock, but she but she quickly shook it off. It must have been some weird dream.

"umm…Kagome? Are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly.

"yeah Sango, I'm fine."

888888888888888888888888End Flash Back.88888888888888888888888888

That horrible nightmare cut into her mind, tearing apart her hopes… her dreams. After all what hope would she have left to dream if her vision came true…NO! It wouldn't come true, it WON'T come true. She swore it. She would not nor ever let it come true, she couldn't, he'd have to kill HER first.

And this is exactly why she had sent the boys after her sisters, to watch over them and to keep them safe from harm. After all, what could she really do when she could barely stand?

But enough of that, she had to stop thinking of such grim things, after all, Naraku was in jail…right?

Kagome shook these thoughts from her head and reached over and grabbed the remote control, maybe some TV could occupy her thoughts.

When she turned on the TV, she found that one of her favorite shows, Charmed, was on. With a smile she sat back and reached out to grab the glass bottle of Arizona green tea Inuyasha had gotten her earlier and took a sip.

When her thirst had been quenched, she reached over to set the bottle down on the table that was just within her reach, when her fathers face flashed onto the TV.

Kagome gasped in shock as she lost grip of her drink, she reached out to grab it before it hit the ground but was to late as her momentum got the best of her, causing her to crashed to the ground on top of the shattered glass.

CASH!

The shards of the broken bottle pierced through the skin on her face, chest and stomach causing her to scream in pain and horror as she stared at her father's image on the TV.

"KAGOME!" She heard someone cry from down the hall, but she could only lie there and stare in shocked horror at the image on the TV, while she listened to a women's voice read a report about him.

"The man you are all looking at is Naraku Perri, he has know been identified as the leader of the gang widely known as, The Demons. He has committed many horrible crimes against the people of Tokyo, but we were informed that yesterday, this horrible man, no, monster, attacked his very own daughters. The paramedics arrived after a frantic teenaged girl called saying that her sister wasn't breathing. Two girls were brutally beaten, one even almost died! But sadly, Naraku had escaped and is still at large. There is an award out for any information that can help put this man behind bars….."

Inuyasha burst through the door only to find Kagome's bed empty and the scent of her blood.

"Kagome? KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!" He panicked as he followed her scent to the other side of her bed.

Inuyasha gasped when he saw the girl of his affections, lying on the floor staring into space, a look of utter horror on her face. He was immediately at her side, pulling her into his arms.

He brushed back a lock of her hair and looked into her frightened eyes. "What's wrong Kagome?"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she began to shake. "He's still free…" She croaked.

Inuyasha looked down at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked, and as if fate it's self was trying to answer him, a shocked scream echoed behind followed by a thump.

"Sango!" He heard Miroku cry as he turned to see Sango sitting on the floor, his brother holding her up as she stared at something with wide eyes.

Inuyasha slowly followed her gaze to the television, only to growl angrily at the image shown.

"Shit…" He heard Sessh curse as Shippou looked ready to panic, his eye's shifting around franticly.

"Whose the dumb ass that put an award out for him?" Inuyasha growled furiously as he glared accusingly at his brother's.

"Ahem… I believe, I, would be that dumb ass, Inuyasha." A familiar voice said.

Everyone's attention immediately shifted to the doorway to find Shinjo, the guys father, standing there. His face was a calm mask.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth, there are children in the room." Shinjo said in a smooth tone. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, probably another curse, but was thankfully interrupted.

"Father, would you care to explain why Naraku's face is all over the news?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

A big smile came across Shinjo's face. "Why I'd love to, you see, It came to me last night when I was…."

"Cut the crap and get to the point, we don't want a damned story!" Inuyasha growled as he sensed another one of his father's "Modest" explanations.

"Patience is the key to happiness." Their father sang making them all role their eye's at their father's favorite motto.

"Yeah, but it's not the key to time, which we don't have, by the way." Miroku replied, knowing all to well he had just won.

A bid toothy grin rose onto Shinjo's face. "Quiet right m'boy, quiet right. Anyways, I figured that if I put an award out for this Naraku fellow, it would attract more attention, and with more eye's watching out for him, the more likely he is to get caught."

The guy's all groaned in unison. "Dad, did you ever think of how this might impact the girls?" Sessh asked.

"Well of course I did!"

"How?"

"Well the sooner we catch him, the sooner they can feel safe." Shinjo replied.

"Dad, did you even ask the reporters what they were going to say?" Miroku asked.

"Well… uh…no…"

"Did you even get all the facts?"

"er..no"

"Arg… Dad, Naraku's a gang lord!" Inuyasha whined.

Shinjo's eye went wide. "What! Why wasn't I told this before?"

"Because we didn't know you would go out and start a search party while we slept!" Inuyasha roared.

"Wait one minute!" Kagome yelled as she removed her self from Inuyasha's arms to glare at him, everyone instinctively took a step back.

"Y-yes?"

"Did you know that Naraku wasn't in jail this whole time?" She asked, he voice dangerously calm.

"Y-yes." Inuyasha squeaked.

Then Sango looked at Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Shinjo. "Were you aware of this as well?"

They all shook their heads, unable to speak for some reason.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Both Sango and Kagome screamed.

"Well uh…"

"er..we.."

"ummm…that is…"

"uhhhhhhh…"

Sango glared at them angrily as she tried to resist the urge to hit them, but Kagome, on the other hand, was staring at the ground, her eye's hidden behind her bangs. Thoughts were racing through her mind as her heart beat against her chest.

This just couldn't be happening, she had thought he was in jail, safely locked away until he was prosecuted but she was wrong. He was still free and out there somewhere and that meant that they were all still in grave danger, especially since there was an award out for him. She knew that he would stop at nothing until they were all dead, even the guys, because they were witnesses. After all, how can you be prosecuted with a crime when there was no proof and all the witnesses were dead?

'Damnit!' She cursed in her mind. Her life just got ten time's harder, now that she had to protect not only her sister's, but her best friends and their father, too. Any ordinary person would have given up at that moment, they would have killed them selves on the spot just because they were to afraid of the pain they would have to go through when Naraku found them, but Kagome wasn't exactly your ordinary human, was she? No, She couldn't kill herself, nor did she want to, she had loved ones to protect, and nothing, not even the devil himself could stop her from keeping them safe. A smirk curled onto Kagome's lips. 'Watch out Naraku, Because if you try to lay one finger on them, I WILL kill you…and I will enjoy it to…' 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

(A/n: Hmmm, Kagome got a little creepy there in the end, I hope she's mentally ok…. MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **Cough** **cough** …

**Inuyasha**: Keh! I hope YOU'RE mentally ok!

**Me**: GRRRR! SIT!

**Inuyasha**: Son of a.. Slam

**Me**: smile's heh heh, well anyways, REVIEW! And if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to send them to me, or put them in your review. And I'll try to answer them .

From Your Lovingly…

**Inuyasha**: lying on the ground taping his fingers and crazy…

**Me**: Author,

Angela


	13. Silent Vows of Protection And Love

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer:** yadda, yadda, I don't own Inuyasha or his friends.

**Recap: **'Damnit!' She cursed in her mind. Her life just got ten time's harder, now that she had to protect not only her sister's, but her best friends and their father, too. Any ordinary person would have given up at that moment, they would have killed them selves on the spot just because they were to afraid of the pain they would have to go through when Naraku found them, but Kagome wasn't exactly your ordinary human, was she? No, she couldn't kill herself, nor did she want to, she had loved ones to protect, and nothing, not even the devil himself could stop her from keeping them safe.

A smirk curled onto Kagome's lips. _'Watch out Naraku, because if you try to lay one finger on them, I WILL kill you…and I will enjoy it to…'_

**Silent Vows of Protection and Love**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone sat around Kagome's bed while they looked at the TV, they were looking at it but they weren't really seeing it. They were to deep in their own thoughts to even notice that no one else was paying attention either.

Inuyasha glanced towards the girl of his affections and frowned. She looked so pale and sickly, and yet, when she sensed him looking at her, she flashed him a small smile and then looked back towards the TV.

'_God Dammit!' _Inuyasha thought, how could Kagome act so...so… so calm! Wasn't she worried? Did she even care that her father could pop out of no where and kill them!

No, of course she cared, but shouldn't she be crying? I mean it wasn't that he wanted her to cry or anything, actually he hated it when girls cried. It's just that he knew that she had gone through a traumatic experience and any normal girl would be in tears right now, but then again, she wasn't any ordinary girl, was she? And come to think of it, he's only seen her cry once in the 5 months that he's known her.

Inuyasha kept glancing back and forth between Kagome and the TV. For some odd reason, he felt nervous, like something was wrong and every time he looked at Kagome the feeling escalated, but why?

Come to think of it, he didn't even really know what really happened to her in the first place, all he knew was that Naraku had beaten her up, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind, but he just couldn't quiet pin point it.

He started to think about that day he found Kagome lying on the ground bloody and naked, and how her eye's seemed so hollow, how no breath left her lips… Wait! Why was she naked?

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, His eyes widening as he tried to think of some natural reason why she was naked. Was it because she was in the shower when he attacked her? No, that wouldn't make sense with what Shippou and Rin said…Shippou! He was so frantic when they found him, and what he said… what exactly did he mean by "Put her in her place"?

Inuyasha shook his head desperately, trying to expel the thoughts entering his head, but it didn't work. Something had gone terribly wrong that day, and if Naraku did what he thought he did…

Inuyasha stood up and growled viciously, turning everyone's attention on him.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked into his eyes for any hint at what was bothering him.

Inuyasha met her eyes with his own and had to bite down a gasp, Sango was right! Her eye's seemed so sad, like something had broken or like something was taken away.

Inuyasha turned his head quickly and walked towards the door. "I'm going for a walk." He replied gruffly as he walked out the door.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome curiously as she just stared at the door sadly. Kagome quickly pulled the bed covers off of her and gentle placed her feet on the ground.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" Sango cried.

"I need to talk to him." Kagome said firmly as she stood on shaky feet. She barely took one step and her knees gave way making her fall towards the ground. She heard everyone call out her name as she closed her eye's, preparing herself for the impact… but it never came as she suddenly found herself held by a pair of strong arms and an overwhelming feeling of safety.

She had never felt so safe in her entire life! Kagome slowly looked up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes.

"Kagome, Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked quietly with worry laced in his voice as he looked down at the beautiful girl now safely in his arms.

Kagome blinked. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Then she blushed. "Thank you for catching me…"

"What did you think you were doing? You know that you're not supposed leave your bed, you're still to weak." He whispered angrily, but his eye's held no real anger, just concern and… something else she couldn't quiet understand.

Kagome smiled warmly. "I'm fine Inuyasha, see? You caught me, so there's nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah but what if I'm not here to catch you next time?"

"Well then I'll just fall." Kagome whispered so low that if it wasn't for Inuyasha's sharp hearing, he probably would have never heard it.

"Then I guess I'll just have to take you with me where ever I go." He said to her before he hoisted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her out of the room.

Everyone just blinked after them. "Ok, what just happened?" Miroku thought out loud.

"That's a good question Miroku, we'll ask them later." Sango replied as she turned back to the Television as if nothing had happened. Everyone just looked at each other and shrugged before they looked back at the TV. They all knew that as long as Kagome was with Inuyasha, she would be safe, so they all went back to their thoughts.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha carried her down the halls of the hospital to some unknown place.

"To a place." He answered bluntly making Kagome glare at him. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. On the contrary, she has never felt as safe as she did when she was in his arms and that's saying a lot for her, but she just didn't like not knowing things, it made her uncomfortable.

Inuyasha chuckled at the look she was giving him, happy to know that she was starting to act normal again.

Inuyasha turned down the hall and headed towards the back exit of the hospital.

"Sir… SIR! Wait! Where are you going with that patient!" A woman sitting at the back desk asked.

Inuyasha stopped, looked at the woman and just when he was about to answer, Kagome beat him to it. "Don't worry ma'am, he's just taking me out for some fresh air, we'll be back in a moment." She said with a small smile.

The woman looked at them suspiciously. "Ok, but at least take a wheel chair. It must be terribly uncomfortable for you to be held that way."

Inuyasha immediately looked down at Kagome to see what her response was, worried that she might not like being in his arms.

"Thank you but to be perfectly honest, I'm happy where I am." She said truthfully making Inuyasha's heart swell with pride at the meaning of her words.

The woman then smiled and nodded, and with that Inuyasha turned and walked out of the hospital into their garden.

The hospital garden was a beautiful place where their patients could roam freely and breathe some fresh air. There were flowers everywhere and benches sat in random areas. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched Kagome look around in child like awe as he brought her to one bench that sat directly under a Sukura tree.

"Wow! It's all so beautiful!" Kagome sighed happily. "I didn't know this hospital had such a beautiful garden."

"What do you mean by that? You've been here before?" Inuyasha asked curiously, but when Kagome's face saddened and she looked down into her lap as she wriggled her hands, he started to worry.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I have been here before…"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "What for?"

Kagome started to squirm a little. "Kagome?"

"Which time?" She asked him suddenly.

"Which time, what?" He asked confused.

"Which time do you want me to tell you about?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome, how many times have you been to this hospital!"

"I-I don't know, I l-lost count…" Her voice cracked as old memories, bad memories ran threw her mind.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin gently and pulled her face to look up at him and his heart nearly broke. Silent tears rolled down her still bruised cheeks as she held her eyes adverted from him as if she was ashamed of something.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" He asked her softly.

Kagome chocked back a sob when her eyes met with his, he looked so sad! As if her pain hurt him as well.

"I don't know why." She cried softly as she looked back at the ground again, trying to hide her tears from him. She hated how weak they made her feel, how much pain she felt when she cried. She didn't know why it hurt her so badly or why she felt so weak but she couldn't let Inuyasha see her like this. The last thing she wanted him to do was think she was just a weak little girl.

"Kagome look at me." He said sternly but she ignored him.

"Please look at me, Kagome." He begged.

"I can't"

"Why not, did I do something wrong?" He asked sadly, making her heart swell with guilt.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, Inuyasha."

"Then why can't look at me?"

And her barrier finally broke. "Because you'll think I'm weak!" She sobbed.

Inuyasha couldn't help anymore as he pulled a sobbing Kagome into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Shh, Kagome. How can you think that I would think that? Kagome, to me, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Why would I ever think that you're weak?" He said soothingly as he gently rubbed her back.

"Because crying is a sign of weakness…" Kagome mumbled into his chest.

"Who told you that?" Inuyasha asked, feeling angry that she would think something like that.

"Daddy said that crying…" She started but before she could finish, Inuyasha pulled her away from his body as held her firmly but gently by her arms in front of him.

She looked into his eyes in confusion only to change to shock as his eyes burned with rage.

"Never EVER go by what you're asshole of a father has ever said! Whatever crazy delusional crap he fed you was a lie! Kagome, you are the bravest, strongest and most beautiful person I have ever met and nothing, not even crying, can ever make you look any lesser to me, do you understand me!" He blurted out furiously, he was so angry at her father right now that he didn't even care that he had revealed so much of his feelings to Kagome.

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, to shocked to say anything or do anything but nod her head dumbly.

"Good" Inuyasha said as he pulled her back into his embrace. It infuriated him that her father had gotten her to believe crap like that, he could only wonder what other delirious crap Naraku had fed her. The thought of all the times Naraku had probably hit her, or berated her made his blood boil. He couldn't help it any longer, His inner demon was crying out for blood, for revenge for his future mate.

Inuyasha didn't know what happened the night he had almost lost his Kagome, but he knew that it wasn't good. Something deep inside of him was telling him that there was more to that night than what they were told, but he would wait for Kagome's wounds to heal before he asked her further on it, but that wouldn't stop him from asking Sango and Shippou.

Inuyasha looked down at a now calmly sleeping Kagome and smiled softly as he brushed a tassel of her hair behind her ear but then his eyes hardened into determination.

'_Don't worry Kagome, I won't let Naraku ever hurt you or you're sisters again, because the next time he even comes with in a mile of you, I'll kill him.' _He silently vowed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/n: OMG! I am soooooooooo sorry that this chapter took me so long! I've just had to much crap going on over here, and I am deeply sorry. **cries on hands and knees PLEASE**, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!….. And please review, all your reviews mean so much to me, and you are all cherished by me for liking my story. If you have any questions about me or my story, I would be happy to answer them. Just ask and I'll answer them the best I can.

Love you all lots,

Angela)

(E/n: OMG! I'm sooooo sorry that she took so long to update. It's all my fault I didn't email her and make her write. cries I should have been more encouraging. Ok well its not really my fault its all the crap that she was doings fault but still…Hiya Angela! Long time no type. Lol ok well just thought I'd leave a long editors note. So review so Angela can write faster and I have something to other than school work cause I start back up next week . Poor me so REVIEW AND REVIEW some more. Ok well byez.

Love ya'll,

Tiffany (crazy editor))

(A/n: Very crazy Editor! Lol, jk, I love ya tiff! )


	14. And A Couple Was Born

Save The Girl 

**Save The Girl!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and company…you happy now!

**_Recap:_** Inuyasha didn't know what happened the night he had almost lost his Kagome, but he knew that it wasn't good. Something deep inside of him was telling him that there was more to that night than what they were told, but he would wait for Kagome's wounds to heal before he asked her further on it but that wouldn't stop him from asking Sango and Shippou.

Inuyasha looked down at a now calmly sleeping Kagome and smiled softly as he brushed a tassel of her hair behind her ear but then his eyes hardened into determination.

'_Don't worry Kagome, I won't let Naraku ever hurt you or you're sisters again, because the next time he even comes with in a mile of you, I'll kill him.' _He silently vowed.

_**And A Couple Was Born!**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone still sat around Kagome's bed as they actually watched the TV this time, they had all gotten to bored with there own thoughts and kept wondering what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing.

Yes, they still hadn't come back and they had left an hour ago and the group kind of had a melt down since they had left.

Sango was sitting in a corner, silently cursing them while she grumbled about over protective sisters not being there to save her from perverted boys when she needed her to as she cursed Inuyasha for taking her away so long.

Miroku sat on the other side of the room with two large lumps on his head and a red handprint on his left cheek, while he watched Sango as she kept glancing angrily at the room door and back to TV again.

Sesshoumaru sat on the same side as Sango with Rin firmly in his arms as he glared at Miroku for even thinking about touching HIS Rin. It was bad enough that he had to grope Sango but when he turned and groped Rin, that was the last straw, thus the reason Miroku had two lumps on his head.

Rin on the other hand, sat comfortably in Sessh's lap as she looked from person to person in confusion, they were all being awfully quiet. Well, except Sango who was still grumbling. Rin looked back to the door and silently wished that Kagome and Inuyasha would come back soon, she was getting awfully bored.

Wish granted, the room door slid open and in came Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Kagome into the room.

"What took you guys so long!" Sango yelled angrily catching Inuyasha off guard and scaring Kagome awake.

"Huh? What!" Kagome gasped as her head shot from Inuyasha's chest. "Sango? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG! The pervert is what's wrong!" Sango yelled as she glared at Miroku, who put on an innocent facet.

"What did you do this time?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Me, Why I was a perfect gentleman." Miroku replied with a smile.

"The damn pervert groped Sango and then turned around and groped Rin!" Sesshoumaru growled causing Sango and Kagome to look at him oddly.

"What!" He growled.

"um, nothing… it just I've never known you to curse is all." Kagome said with a fake smile.

He just smirked in return. "Yeah, well there's a lot of things you guys don't know about me."

That got Rin's attention. "Like what?"

Sesshoumaru just looked down at her blankly, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he wasn't to unhappy when everyone's attention was turned to a now yelling Sango.

Sango had turned to look at Miroku angrily. "Why do you have to grope people Miroku! Why do you have to grope me! Do you really respect me so little!" She yelled, the last sentence caused tears to run down her face.

Miroku was now looking at her with guilt stricken horror, he had never meant to hurt her this badly, he was just playing around. "Of course I respect you Sango, I respect you more than anyone on this entire planet!" He tried as he reached out to try and pull her into a hug but he never expected her react the way she did.

Sango pushed him away from her angrily, tears still streaming down her face. "Don't touch me! You obviously don't respect me at all Miroku! I never want to see your face again!" She yelled before she ran from the room crying.

Everyone stared after her in shock, they hadn't expected such a reaction. Kagome however started to struggle from Inuyasha's arms causing her to fall to the ground as she tried to stand up and go after Sango, panic was written on her face.

Inuyasha was at her side and helped her stand instantly. "Kagome, what do you think you are doing!" He asked worriedly, it was really starting to bother him at how her behavior seemed to change more and more as each day went by.

"I have to go after her! She can't be alone. He's still free, he could hurt her!" Kagome's voice was laced with panic as she struggled with Inuyasha to follow Sango.

"What are you talking…." Miroku started but stopped as realization hit him. Naraku was still free, and Sango was now walking out there alone and upset, which meant she wouldn't be fully paying attention to her surroundings leaving her perfectly open to any kind of attack.

With out a second thought Miroku rushed out of the door after his beloved Sango as fear settled in his heart. He just couldn't risk losing her again.

He opened his mind as he pushed his aura out in hopes of sensing her aura, when he finally pin-pointed it, he immediately veered towards it, vaguely aware that he was heading out of the hospital doors, he came to a complete stop when Sango came into view, he felt guilt rise through him.

Sango sat in the corner of what had to be the hospital garden, with her knees up against her chest and her head buried into her knees as her body raked with silent sobbing. He had never meant to hurt her like this, never had he ever thought he would actually hurt and the thought that he had, made him want kill himself right then and there.

Slowly walking up next to her, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Sango. I never wanted to hurt you." He said sadly.

Sango looked at him with teary eyes. "Then why do you keep touch me in such a disrespectful way? Can't you tell that I don't like it?" She asked.

Miroku slid his hand to her cheek gently and looked her straight in the eyes. "Sango, there is nothing I can do or say to redeem my action, but I am truly sorry, and I WILL do anything to make it up to you." He replied, meaning every word he had said.

"Why? Why do you even care Miroku? You have made it very clear to me that you neither care nor respect me." She stated angrily.

Miroku sat net to her and stared up into the sky. "But I do care, Sango. I respect and care about you more than I am willing to admit sometimes and I know I don't deserve you at all."

Sango looked at him in shock. "M-Miroku…"

At his name he then turned to her and took her hands in his. "Sango, I want you to know that I will always protect you, no matter what. I will always be there when you need me, all you have to do is let me."

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

Miroku looked at her and smiled. "Sango, Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Sango just stared at him in utter shock. She couldn't believe what he was saying to her. She had liked him for a long time now, but she had never thought he would ever have the same feelings for her.

Taking her silence and stunned expression as rejection, Miroku lowered his head. "It okay Sango, I understand." He said sadly but was put in utter shock when he felt her jump on top of him as her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

When Sango finally pulled back and looked at him with the cutest blush on her face. "I'm s-sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said shyly.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked, she only nodded her head sheepishly causing the biggest smile to come to his face as he wrapped his arms around her and rouse them then both to stand, than he brought his lips to hers again in a quick chaste kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck Sango smiled up at him, She couldn't help but smile, she was finally feeling like her life was falling into place.

"Come on, lets go back in with the others, Kagome must be worried sick about you right now." Miroku smiled as he grabbed her hand in his and started to walk back towards the hospital with Sango but when she didn't move looked back at her questioningly.

"Is something wrong Sango?"

Sango just smiled at him brightly. "No nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say, Thank you Miroku." She replied as she started back towards the hospital.

He just stared at her in confusion. "For what?"

With out stopping Sango replied. "For showing me you really do care." But then she turned, looked at him firmly and stated calmly. "but if you ever grope another woman again, I will break your hand Miroku."

And with that she turned and continued walking as Miroku watched her with a stunned look on his face but it quickly melted into a smirk. She was sexy when she tried to order him around.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Half way back to the room that held their friends, Sango and Miroku met up with a rather grumpy looking Inuyasha, who looked to be deep in thought.

"What cha' thinking about?" Sango asked as she stopped in front of him, Miroku standing next to her.

"Sango, can I talk to for a minute?" Inuyasha asked to change the subject. When Sango and Miroku had left, Kagome had insisted on going after them and wouldn't take no for an answer, until he had offered to go for her instead, thus the reason he was there, and this also gave him the perfect opportunity to ask Sango what had happened three days ago.

"Sure Inuyasha, what do want to talk about?" Sango said as she looked at him curiously, wondering what he would want to talk to HER about.

Inuyasha looked around the hallway and noticed that a few people were trying to listen in on there conversation. "Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private." He said as he started to walk towards a room that he knew was empty.

"Wait, Inuyasha. Can I come along also?" Miroku asked as he and Sango followed after the disgruntled hanyou.

"What? Oh, sure, why not, this conversation affects you also, anyways." Inuyasha replied as he led them into an empty room and locked it behind them.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in confusion then turned to look at Inuyasha. What would he want to talk to Sango about that effects Miroku also?

"Inuyasha, what is this all about?" Sango finally asked after a minute of silence passed.

Inuyasha looked at both of them briefly then sat down, Indian style, on the floor. "Maybe you guys should sit down for this." He replied, making them worry more about what he wanted to say to them, but none the less, they followed suit and sat, Indian style, on the floor as well.

"ok, Sango. I wanted to ask you about…. I …err...wanted to know if you could tell me...umm …" He started but for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Go ahead Inuyasha, you can ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer, ok?" Sango said as she smiled reassuringly.

Inuyasha nodded his head as he went on. "Sango, I want to know what happened three days ago." He blurted out.

Miroku turned to Sango and looked at her expectantly, he had also wanted to know what happened to them that day, but Sango only stared at them blankly.

"Sango?" Miroku said as he intertwined his fingers with hers, hoping it would give her some level of comfort.

Taking a deep breath and flashing Miroku a small smile, Sango began telling them the events of the nightmare that had come true.

"After you guys had dropped Rin, Kagome and I off, we walked to our house. With every step that we had taken, Kagome started to shake more and more the closer we got to the house. When we got there, we finally understood why. We heard a crash from inside the house, and thinking that our father had finally snapped and hurt Rin's mother, we ran in."

"Wait, what do you mean, finally? You mean to tell me he hadn't hurt her before!" Miroku asked in shock.

Sango smiled sadly and nodded. "No, He had and has never hurt her. He loved her to much, if he was angry, he would just take it out on my sisters and I...well more like, on Kagome."

Inuyasha growled at that. "What do you me by that… he would single her out!"

"No, he would go after who ever crossed his path first, but Kagome would always try to defend us and would end up getting the attention put on her…"

"Why would she do something as stupid as that?" Inuyasha growled at her.

Sango glared at him then. "She didn't do it because she was stupid, she did it because she wanted to protect us!" She yelled at him, angry that he would say something like that about her sister.

"what do you mean 'she wanted to protect you' how could she protect you when she was hurt! And you guys are more than capable of protecting you selves!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Tears started down Sango's face as guilt over came her. "You don't understand, Inuyasha." She said in a calm voice.

"Of course I understand.." He started but before he could finish his sentence, Sango stood up and towered over him.

"How could you ever understand what we were going through, you, a boy born to a rich family that actually loves you! You have no Idea what it was like to live our lives! Constantly afraid of every move we made, afraid that it would make him angry and hurt us! No, not afraid that he would hurt us, afraid that he would kill our sisters! We were all afraid! We didn't know what to do Inuyasha! We were trapped! If we told anyone then we would be hunted down and killed by one of his stupid goons! If we left, he would send someone after us and have them drag us back, and then he would beat us within an inch of our lives! And he did Inuyasha! We tried to escape him so many times, but he always caught us! He always caught us! And no one even cared! They saw what he would do, but they didn't care!" Tears now streamed down her face as she stared down at a stunned Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You're right, Sango. I don't understand what you went through, and I'm sorry for trying to make you feel bad, but I am trying to understand what you guys went through. It just hard for me to understand how someone could be so cruel." Inuyasha replied, as both Sango and Miroku stared at him in shock.

Inuyasha never apologizes!

Sango took another deep breath and sat back down in front of them. "Ok, Inuyasha, apology excepted."

After a minute of silence went by, Miroku decided to break the silence. "Sooooo… Shall we continue with the story of what happened three days ago?" he asked.

"Only if Sango is comfortable enough to." Inuyasha replied as they both looked at said person expectantly.

Sango sighed heavily. "Ok, where was I..um.. oh yes, Well when we heard a crash from inside the house, we ran inside to make sure Kayori was ok only to find Kayori the one trying to hurt our father, She was throwing anything she could at him.."

"Really? Why?" Miroku asked.

"She was made at him for making us fight in his gang fight, and he tried to lie and tell her that we had insisted on going, but she knew he was lying, and told him that she couldn't take his crap anymore, then she grabbed Rin and walked out the door. It took us all a second to realize what she was trying to say before we all followed them outside. Our dad ran up to her and begged her not to go but she just pushed him away from her, got into the car with Rin and drove off. I ran after them at first but when I heard Dad yell something at Kagome and punch her, I came back to see what was going on. He was blaming Kagome for Kayori leaving him, just like our mother leaving was her fault."

"Wait, how could it have been Kagome's fault? I thought you guy's mother was dead?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Well it turns out that our mother wasn't Kagome's real mother at all, as mater of fact, Naraku wasn't her father either. It turns out that he had killed Kagome's real parents and he was going to kill Kagome but our mother claimed the same thing Kagome had claimed over Shippou, on Kagome." Sango replied sadly.

"Ok, but how does that make it Kagome's fault for your mother's death?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, when a person claims Himotoki over someone, that means that they have taken that person under their responsibility. Meaning anything that the claimed does wrong, the claimer has to take the punishment for them, and Kagome told on Naraku and his gang, and the penalty was death…. So… so, he had to kill my mom…" Sango cried out the last part.

Miroku immediately pulled the crying girl into his lap as he embraced her to him as he rubbed her back reassuringly.

"But I don't get it, why would Kagome do such a thing?" Inuyasha asked, saddened that Kagome would be so selfish.

"She didn't know! She was only a child when it happened, she was only 6 years old when she told on them!" Sango cried. She knew she couldn't blame Kagome for what happened to her mother because she knew that she had loved their mother very much, and would have done nothing that would cause her harm if she had known it would.

Not sure what to say next, Inuyasha said the next thing that came to his mind. "What happened next?" He asked quietly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/n: WEEEEEEEE! I'm finished with chapter 14! Now on to 15! YAAAY!)


	15. Answers and More Questions

Save The Girl 

Disclaimer: I don't own him or his friends…. But at least I get to torture them! MAW HAHAHAHAAA!

Answers And More Questions 

Not sure what to say next, Inuyasha said the next thing that came to his mind. "What happened next?" He asked quietly.

"I turned to her and….

88888888888888Flash Back8888888888888888888888888 

_Kagome owed Akira her life and how did she repay her? By getting her killed!" Naraku said._

"_NO! I don't believe you! Kagome would never do that!" Sango cried, then she turned to Kagome and grasped her by her shoulders. "Kagome, tell him! Tell him you didn't do. Please tell me you didn't do this!" She cried while shaking her supposed sister, but Kagome couldn't look at her. It was true, it was all true. She had gotten her mother killed._

_Sango stepped away from her in shock, her eyes wide. "No… no, Kagome you didn't…. you… WHY?"_

_Naraku smirked down at Kagome. "Because she's a lying whore, nothing more than a pathetic bitch that couldn't keep her mouth closed." Then he grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground above his head and watched as little Shippou ran behind Sango._

"_He's just as Pathetic as you are." He spat, then glared straight into Kagome's eye's . "Is that why you claimed Himotoki on him? Is that why your always protecting Sango and Rin? To make it up to Akira!"_

_Kagome's eyes shot to the side guiltily._

_Naraku smirked once again. "You've already failed her, Kagome. You'll never make it up to her but there is away you can try to make it up to me." To make his point further, he gently ran his up her leg and squeezed her butt._

_Sango and Shippou watched this in shock, they just couldn't believe what he was trying to say._

_Kagome's glaring eyes shot back to his lust filled one. "Why would I ever want to make anything up to you! You're the one that sentenced her to death!" She yelled at him making Sango gasp._

_Naraku's eyes darkened, then he threw her to the concrete and kicked her in the stomach. "How DARE you try to point the blame on me! It's your fault this happened. I was required by law to have her executed!"_

"_We could have left! You had enough money! But you chose your rotten gang over her! SHE LOVED YOU NARAKU! WHY DID YOU BETRAY HER LIKE THAT!" Kagome screamed, not bothering to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth._

"_I BETRAYED HER? You're the one that told, you're the one that betrayed her!" He yelled back as he grabbed her by her hair and started drag her towards the house._

_Sango gasped and ran after him. "Where are you taking her!" She yelled, blocking him from going further._

"_To show her, her place." He growled as he pushed Sango to the side and walked into the house. Sango stared after him with wide eyes, what did he mean by that? He couldn't have meant…_

"_Oh no…" She said before she ran after them, Shippou following behind._

8888888888888888888End Flash Back8888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha's growling voice interrupted Sango from her recount. "How dare he touch her like that! And what did he mean by put her in her place!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"….."

"Sango?" Miroku asked softly.

Sango took a deep breath and started talking slowly, as if she was experiencing it again. " Shippou and I followed them into my fathers bedroom… he was… he was in his bed on top of Kagome, trying to take off his pants as she kicked and thrashed, trying to get him off of her…. I tackled him off of her and we both fell to the floor but he caught me off guard and punched me hard, causing me to fly across the room…he came after me again but Kagome jumped on his back and started to hit him to try and keep him away from me, he just pulled her off of him and punched her in the stomach, making all the air come out of her lungs,"

"Then he went after me again and pulled me off the ground by my throat as he tried to choke the life out of me, Shippou tried to save me and bit Naraku but he just threw him across the room then Kagome came at him again and made his nose bleed, he got so enraged that he threw me at her. She must of hit the corner of his desk because she cried out and there was blood everywhere…and I couldn't move, I could hardly breath, but still she wouldn't give up, she just pushed me off of her and went after him again… she had this huge gash that went down her left side and it was bleeding heavily, but she still went after him…"

Inuyasha and Miroku listened to her patiently as there anger rose with every word she said.

"When she tried to hit him he just caught hold of her fists, but Kagome caught him off guard and kicked him in the groin. He went down and Kagome had thought she had won, so she turned back to me, but before I could warn her, Naraku jumped up and kicked her feet out from underneath her…then he… he kicked her in the face…. There was this huge crack and blood started to come form her mouth! Then he turned to me and told me that it was my fault… he said that if I hadn't interfered, that Kagome would have never been hurt! And he was right! It was all my fault!" tears now ran freely down her face.

"No Sango, it wasn't your fault. He was sick, he should have never tried to hurt you both in the first place, this was his fault Sango, he didn't have to hurt her." Miroku said soothingly as he rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"Yeah Sango, Naraku is the one the should feel guilty, not you." Inuyasha chipped in.

Sango just continued with her story sadly. "Kagome told me not to listen to him, but he got angry again and kicked her in her side, ripping the wound more and I just lost it, I lunged at him but he just easily punched me away from him, I fell to the floor in shock. There was nothing I could do to stop him… I didn't know what to do anymore. I was so shocked that I didn't even stop him when he started to drag me across the room, Shippou tried to stop him again by biting Naraku's arm but it only stopped him for a moment, Then I noticed that he was trying to separate me and Kagome, So I started to fight him again but it did nothing, he threw me in his closet along with Shippou and locked us in."

"I begged him to let us out, but he wouldn't! I heard Kagome call my name and then there was this crashing sound, but Kagome kept trying to get to me. There was more crashing and banging and then everything went silent. Next thing I heard was the sound of my father's pants hitting the floor. He was going to try to rape her! He was going to rape Kagome!" Sango cried as she looked at Inuyasha with fear filled eyes.

Inuyasha just stared back at her blankly as he felt his blood start to boil. It was exactly as he feared.

"I begged him not to do, I told him he couldn't do this to his own daughter, but he just called her a lying whore, and I heard him rip of her clothing! But Kagome wasn't fighting him! She wasn't even making a sound! I knew something was wrong.. then.. suddenly, the door bell rang and rang, Naraku got frustrated because the person wouldn't just leave…the next thing I know, the closet door opened and He threw her on top of me, not even caring that she was hurt! He warned me not to say anything, that if we did, he would kill us all, then he locked us both in, I remember looking down at her broken body as she stared up at me with pain filled eyes, she tried to say something but the only thing that came out of her mouth was blood! I knew that she couldn't take this much longer, I knew that she was dieing."

"Then I heard Naraku open the front door, as I prayed that it was you guys, but it wasn't, it was ..Kouga.. I called out his name and he called back mine but Naraku told him to hold on a second and came back in, he open the closet door and he looked so angry and I was so scared, I raise my arm to try and stop any blow he was going to give me but he only grabbed my arm and twisted it backwards, I told him I was sorry but he jus brought his fist down on my arm, I remember feeling it break in half as so much pain consumed me… then… then I blacked out… I don't know what happened after that…you'd have to ask Kagome the rest…" She finished.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her with so much rage in there eyes that she flinched back, thinking they were mad at her. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Miroku looked down at her in shock. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sango! You did nothing wrong" He assured her as he pulled her into his arms as he held her tightly.

He just couldn't believe that some one could be so cruel to their own daughter. He was so angry that that asshole had hurt Sango and Kagome so badly, that he wanted to get up, go hunt the bastard down and kill him slowly.

Inuyasha's thoughts weren't far from Miroku's, but he was still confused about something. "I didn't know that Kouga had shown up, because he wasn't there when we arrived. Why didn't he help you guys!" He growled angrily.

"I don't know why… Maybe Naraku threatened him?" She replied.

"That doesn't mater! He should have help you guys! THE BASTARD! I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha cursed angrily.

"Calm down Inuyasha, maybe we should hear Kouga's side of the story before we kill him." Miroku reasoned.

"Keh! I don't care about his side of the story, all I care about is the fact that he abandoned them, he could have helped them!" Inuyasha retrotted, but then he thought of something else that made his stomach drop.

"Sango? Do you know if Naraku had succeed in raping Kagome?" He asked cautiously.

Sango looked at him sadly. "No, I don't know what happened after I passed out…. Or what happened when I was locked in the closest away from Kagome, either… you'll have to ask her."

"Damnit! This hasn't helped at all. All I know now is that Naraku had tried to rape her, but did he do it or not? And if he did, why hasn't Kagome told any of us?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

Sango looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you find out what you wanted to know, but Inuyasha, if she has been raped, there is a very good reason why she wouldn't tell any of us."

"Really, and what would that be?" He snapped back.

"many things actually… like the fact that she doesn't want to burden us.. and the guilt … or.."

"Guilt? Why would she feel guilty!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Inuyasha, she probably thinks it was her fault in the first place, she probably feels guilty that she had let him touch her, and she probably thinks that she had done something wrong to deserve it, but you and I both know that she has done nothing to deserve being touched that way, but she doesn't" Sango explained.

"But what if she thought that she deserved it because of the death of your mother?" Miroku blurted out.

"Shit Miroku, you are right! She probably thinks she deserved it because she thinks she got my mom killed!" Sango gasped.

"Wait Inuyasha, wouldn't you be able to tell if she was raped?" Miroku asked in confusion. Inuyasha should have been able tell already, with him having a super sensitive nose and all.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can smell her, right? Did she smell like she had sex?"

"Well that's hard to decipher. All I could focus on was the scent of her blood, it would overwhelm my sense's." Inuyasha explained.

"Wait, Isn't Kagome a virgin? From what I know, she's never had sex before. So couldn't you tell from that?" Sang asked.

Inuyasha turned a deep shade of red. "W-well yeah. I mean, when I scented her before this whole ordeal, I could tell she was a virgin…. But.. now, I can't tell."

"How can you not tell!" Sango blurted out in confusion.

"Maybe he doesn't really want to know?" Miroku piped in.

"Of course I want to know!" Inuyasha protested.

Miroku then looked at him intently. "Do you really, Inuyasha? Do you really want to know that the women you LOVE has been raped?"

Inuyasha held back a gasp as he flinched back at the pain that clenched his heart. Miroku was right, he was afraid to know the truth…. Maybe that was why he couldn't focus past Kagome's blood.

At Inuyasha's response, Miroku went on. "I think we should ask Kagome, herself." He stated flatly.

"Damnit! But how are we going to get Kagome to tell us what happened?" Inuyasha cursed, ignoring Miroku's last statement.

"Maybe we should just ask her?" Miroku suggested again, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"No way, she would never tell us on purpose, we're going to have to trick her into telling one of us." Inuyasha replied.

"but how?" Sango questioned no one in particular.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her, a huge mischievous grin plastered on their faces.

Sango stared at them suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

They just kept smiling at her.

"no… NO WAY YOU GUYS! I am not going to trick my own sister!" Sango tried, but they just kept looking at her with that same smile on their faces.

"Oh come on Sango, please!" Inuyasha begged.

"No." She replied firmly.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"I am not going to betray her like that. My sisters and I have a special unspoken bond, and a very important rule in that bond says that what we want to be kept a secret will _stay_ a secret." Sango explained factually.

"Sango, come on! We're trying to find this out so we can help her, not to hurt her!" Inuyasha retrotted.

"It doesn't mater, if she doesn't want us to know it is not my place to make her tell us. You are going to have to find another way to get it out of her."

"Damn it! Fine, but how are we going to do that?" Inuyasha cursed

"Like I said before, I think we should just ask her." Miroku repeated.

"And like I said before, that won't work!" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku glared at him. "And how do you now this, Inuyasha? Because I'm curious… Have you even tried to ask her?" Miroku snapped back.

"No, but if she hasn't told us already, then she won't tell us willingly."

"You're right Inuyasha, she won't tell us 'willingly' but she might tell us if we asked. I mean we all know Kagome pretty well, she won't just give out information with out being asked, so if we ask, she will probably tell us." Miroku explained.

"But what if she lies?" Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome doesn't lie!" Sango exclaimed angrily.

"Well what about all those times I asked her about her bruises! She lied then!" Inuyasha retrotted.

Sango smirked. "She didn't lie, she just didn't give you the whole truth."

"Exactly!" Miroku exclaimed. "So if we ask her in the right way, she will tell us!"

"Ok, but we can't ask her with to many people around or she won't say anything." Sango added.

"Ok, so we'll just have until we are alone with her." Inuyasha replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, lets get back to the others before Kagome sends a search party." Sango laughed before they all got up and walked out of the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome stared at the T.V. in her room calmly, while Shippou slept soundly in her lap. Although Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha hadn't returned yet, she knew that they were all safe. Don't ask her how she knew, she just did.

Quickly glancing back at Sesshoumaru and Rin, whom were sitting in the same chair while Rin sat in Sessh's lap, a smirk formed on Kagome's face. She knew that they weren't telling them something, and she had a feeling she knew what it was. So she decided to entertain her self with them until the others got back.

"Sooooo, how long have you guys been together?" Kagome said with a knowing smile on her face.

They stared at her with shocked expressions but Sesshoumaru quickly hid his. "What are you taking about, Kagome?" He asked calmly.

"Seriously, How long have you guys been a couple?" She replied.

"W-we don't know what your talking about, Kagome" Rin stuttered trying to act innocent, but it was written all over her face.

Kagome laughed. "Come on Rin, you know you were never able to hide anything from me! Why don't you just come out and say it."

They stayed silent.

"I promise I won't tell anyone…" Kagome bribed with a sly smile.

"It's been a month now…."

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

"What! She would have found out sooner or later!" Rin defended herself.

Kagome started to giggle at there antics. "You two fight like a married couple!" She exclaimed making the couple blush.

"Kagome!" Rin whined making Kagome's smile grow bigger.

"How did you figure it out?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Keh, it was easy to see you both loved each other, especially with the way you reacted when Miroku had groped her." Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Keh? How Inuyasha of you."

His smirk grew bigger when Kagome's face went blank, now it was his turn to play.

"You know he loves you also, right?"

"What! There's no way he could like me that way!" She exclaimed, then she quickly added. "N-not that I want him to anyways.." 

"Come on Kagome, we all know you love him." Rin added in.

Silence…

"Come on Kagome, we won't tell anyone…" Rin said mimicking Kagome's earlier statement.

Kagome stared at them blankly. Damn it! How had they backfired this on her so easily!

"I don't know what you are talking about." She stated flatly.

"Kagome… it's ok, you can tell us. It won't hurt you to admit your feelings." Rin said softly as she smiled reassuringly.

Kagome looked at her and smiled softly. "hmmm, how is it that you have become so smart, Rin?"

"Well, I had a good teacher." Rin beamed and Kagome's smile grew at the hidden compliment.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She has to be talking about me, right?" He teased making Kagome and Rin burst out laughing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/n: Wooh! I wrote two chapters this time! I hope it made you guys happy!…… BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTERS, YOU'LL HAVE TO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Your Loving Author,

Angela aka Nekoangela666)


	16. Dear Dairy

Save the Girl 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and company.

**Special thanks to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!**

Dear Dairy 

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome now sat in her room alone, Sango had been let out 9 days ago, and 8 days ago Kagome had demanded that they all go to school again. Just because she was in the hospital was no reason for them to lose any chances in succeeding in their futures.

Of course Rin and Sango had argued with her for hours about it, saying that they didn't want her to be alone, or that it was 'dangerous' for them to be out there with out her, but in the end she had won the argument saying that they would be safe with the boys and that Naraku wasn't stupid enough to try to kill her in a busy hospital or go after them at a public school. So they all went to high school while little Shippou went to his kinder-garden class.

Besides that, they were all driving her nuts! Well not all of them, just Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. After they had come back that day Sango had flipped out on Miroku, they had seemed to be up to something. They kept staring at her thinking that she hadn't noticed. She could feel the anxiety coming off them.

That was another problem. She had finally figured out why she was so different, why she could feel other peoples emotions and kept getting these weird vision of all of her friends past's and some she thought could be there future. At first it confused and annoyed the living hell out of her, but after some practice she learned to control it. But since she had the free time to finally look it up, she had barrowed Shinjo's lap top computer and looked it up. She was an Empath! As in Empathic. Well there was kinda more to, she was also a Miko, which was kinda scary since everyone wanted her kind dead but heck, it was awesome to be different…. Well, special, if you thought of it that way.

But anyways, being an Empath meant many things, but the most important things about it was that you could feel other people's emotions and, that depending on how strong the Empath was, you could also see other peoples past, present or future memories.

Weird, huh? But it all made sense, after years of thinking she was psychic but not understanding why she could feel more, finally made sense. She wasn't psychic at all, she was an Empath. Which is actually like being psychic but with a few more gifts, which was awesome….. If you knew how to control it. It got really annoy to feel everyone's emotions after a while.

And as for being a Miko, well since her friends started going back to school she had been meditating which helped her calm her nerves, plus it enabled her to make an important discovery. She could manipulate her energy into her hand to form a ball of energy and after some practice, she was now able to control how much energy she but into the ball and she could also manipulate it into different shapes! She was practicing with her newly found power right now, actually.

Kagome sat alone in her room, her eyes closed and her body perfectly still and calm except for the deep calming breaths she took. As she breathed in through her nose she thought _'spirit' _and as she breathed out through her mouth she thought _'energy'_. This was a special way she learned to meditate; it helped her keep her mind blank and it also balance the energy in her body. She had been doing this for about 30 minutes now, but to her it felt like it had only been 5 minutes.

Then slowly, she brought her hands out in front, cupped them together and placed them on her lap. Suddenly waves of blue and silvery light started to slowly seep from the pores of her hands to form a slowly growing ball of energy in her palms, until it became the size of a baseball. Then she opened her eyes to look at the silver and blue ball of energy as it started change its form into many different shapes. First a cylinder, then a cube, a pyramid, a rectangular prism, a cone, a doughnut, a prism, a star prism, and a hemisphere which she manipulated to surround her body like a barrier and finally back to a sphere. Then she raised one hand above it while the other stayed under and it flattened into a disk. Slowly she started rotated her pointer finger above it as it started to spin faster and faster until it reached until it reached the speed of her choice, then with some unseen force, she moved the disk across the room where she finally used it to go threw a vase's middle at a slant and then back to her hand. At first the vase made no movement, but then the top half slowly slid sideways and crashed to the floor.

Kagome smiled happily as she sucked the energy back into her body threw her hands. She might have finally mastered her powers, and all in 8 days! She mastered it all, all except her spell casting. And the only reason she couldn't master that was because she didn't know any spells and couldn't find any on the Internet ­­­­­­­, which was probably because spell casting was forbidden.

This unfortunately meant that she would have to find someone to teach her that skill, but the problem was she didn't know where to look. Especially since mikos and monks didn't go around broadcasting that they were! They weren't that stupid unless they wanted to die!

Kagome then sighed. She knew she could make up some spells on her own, but she didn't want to do that until she was sure that nothing bad would happen. She didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing and end up killing everyone. So she would wait to master that power, but at least she was still very formidable. Especially now that she could use energy blasts.

She had also been using her friends as genie pigs, but don't worry, she wasn't doing anything dangerous with them. She wouldn't risk their lives like that. No, she was only using her insight on them. Although she felt bad about invading their privacy in such away, she had to practice control. Unfortunately she figured out she couldn't really control it. That was one power she doubted anyone had learned to control, but she did discover why she could tell if a person was dangerous or malicious. Not only was it because of her empathic abilities but because of her Miko abilities she could feel a person's soul energy, but sense she had been practicing with it, she could now see them when ever she wished.

There were so many different colors inside the soul, some colors she didn't think could existed but they did and it was beautiful, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but all souls were different. Some were big, some were small, some were old, some were young and it didn't mater with the age and size of the person.

Like Shippou for instance, he had a very large soul and he was so tiny. You probably think that isn't possible, that you have to have a big enough body to house your soul. Well then explain this, when we are born we are all these tiny little babies no bigger than 12 pounds, right? Well when our souls connect with our bodies during the birthing process they are roughly the same size as they are when you are decades older. Although the old souls are usually the biggest souls, there were some exceptions, like Rin's and Sango's.

Their soul's were young, they maybe had two past lives, but their soul was so large that what ever they had done in their past life had to of been great!

Their souls were so much a like, the only difference was the colors and the way their souls moved. Yes, Souls move, they twist and bubble inside you, almost like hot lava but seem to float like a fog at the same time. It's really hard to explain.

But the most interesting thing Kagome discovered and never thought could be was that every soul had some amount of darkness inside them. Some more than others but it darkness was in every soul that she made contact with so far. At first she was baffled, she thought that there had to be at least one good person out there but then she thought of her friends. They never really did anything wrong, sure they made mistakes but that didn't necessarily mean they were evil!

As she thought about it, she finally remembered something her mother had told her when she was little.

88888888888888888888888Flash Back88888888888888888888888888

_A Young Woman in her mid 20's was tucking a little raven 5 year old Kagome into her bed as she smiled softly at her. She leaned down and kissed the little girl on the forehead. Then she turned around to a bed across from the first and did the same to a little 4 year old Sango._

"_Goodnight my little ones." She said softly._

"_Goodnight Mommy" They chanted back._

_The woman smiled and walked towards the open door. Just as she was about to flip the light switch off, Kagome's little voice called out to her._

"_Please leave the light on..." She pleaded as she clutched her blanket up to her chin as she quivered slightly._

_The woman frowned worriedly walked back to Kagome's side. "Why Sweetie? Is something wrong?"_

_Kagome nodded. "I'm afraid of the dark." She whispered like it was some great secret._

_The woman smiled softly then. "Oh My little Kagome, don't fear the darkness, there is nothing to be afraid of."_

"_But what if a monster comes out and tries to eat me?"_

_The woman laughed at that. "Kagome, not all monsters are evil."_

"_They aren't?"_

"_Of course not, just like darkness, they are simply misunderstood."_

"_How can darkness be misunderstood? It's simple, it's dark and scary"_

"_Darkness is a part of all of us, Kagome, if we don't let it control us then there is nothing to fear." _

8888888888888888End Flash back8888888888888888888888

Darkness was not evil, it was that let it control them that were.

Like Miroku, He had the most darkness in him out of all of her friends, probably because he was a lecher, and that didn't make him evil, just annoying. His soul was also an interesting one, he was human but his soul was somehow different from other humans. Like it was special some how, but she couldn't quiet pinpoint it.

Sesshoumaru's soul was very old and very large, which was probably why he held such wisdom in his eyes and was so… what's the word, regal.

But Inuyasha's had to be her all time favorite! His was probably the most amazing one she would ever see. There were so many colors, and such uniqueness to it that she often ventured threw its depths, testing and measuring some unknown thing inside him. Demon souls and human souls were different in their own way but only because demons were practically immortals, but the fact that Inuyasha was both made his soul way more complex, which intrigued her to no end.

Kagome smiled happily, today was the day that she would finally be released from the hospital, THANKGOD! The InuTaisho boys and her sisters were supposed to pick her up after they were finished with school and that was 20 minutes ago, which meant they would come bursting through the door any minute now.

Speaking of which. "THE FUN HAS ARIVED!" Inuyasha sang as he and the rest of their odd group of friends came into the room.

"Really? Where?" Kagome exclaimed as she looked from side to side as if looking for something, then giggled as Inuyasha scowled at her.

But then he smirked "You know that I'm more fun than anyone you've ever known." He teased as he waggled his eyebrow at her suggestively.

Kagome turned beet red as her friends snickered. "PERVERT! I swear you are defiantly spending too much time with Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey!" Miroku piped up in his defense. "I'm not a pervert; I don't know whatever gave you that idea."

"Well, you grabbing girl's butt's was a dead give away." Rin replied with a smirk.

"Yes but I don't do that anymore unless it's my beautiful Sango's!" Miroku said happily as he pulled said person into his arms and kissed her softly on the cheek, making the biggest smile come to her face.

"Yeah, well that better be true because if you ever touch Rin again, you won't have any hands to touch another woman with, ever again." Sesshoumaru threatened emotionlessly as he held said girl around the waist next to him.

After Kagome had figured out that they were dating, they had told everyone else the next day and were surprised that none of them were shocked at all… except Inuyasha who kept saying things like "OH MY GOD! You can actually feel love!"… This earned him a bump on the head from a rather angry Rin. It was all quiet funny.

"So, You ready to go home Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a small smile.

Kagome nodded and smiled back. Home, he was talking about the beautiful mansion that they would all now call home. She and her sister finally had a good environment to call home. Kagome could feel her heart swell at the thought.

"But we have to stop at our old house first, to get our clothes and stuff." Kagome added as Inuyasha helped her out of the bed and led her out of the room. She had already changed out of the hospital gown and into regular clothes.

"Ok, but you're not going in there alone." He replied firmly.

Kagome smiled at how protective he was of her recently. I mean, he always was protective of her, but he was more protective now than ever. She liked the feeling it gave her, it meant he cared about her.

When they made it to the lobby, Shinjo was just finishing sighing all the paper work to check Kagome out of the hospital. Kagome frowned slightly at the huge stack of papers that Shinjo must have just gone through.

Then she walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you" She said truly meaning it, causing a huge smile to come across his face as he hugged her back.

"No problem sweet heart, I'm just glad you're ok." He replied as they parted.

"Thank you again, Mr. InuTaisho." She said.

"Yeah, thank you Mr. InuTaisho!" Sango added.

"We Love you Mr. InuTaisho!" Rin laughed.

Shinjo made a mock frown. "Come now girls, enough of the formalities! I get enough of that at work, call me dad!" He grinned at the end.

The girls all giggled.

"Ok dad" Kagome replied.

"Yes daddy!" The sugar and spice twins exclaimed at the same time causing everyone to laugh but it soon disappeared as they suddenly noticed that everyone in the lobby were giving them ugly looks, demons and humans alike.

The guys all glared at the people as Sango and Rin looked at them curiously, Kagome just looked to the ground sadly. Sango was just about to say something but the guys all grabbed them and led them out of the hospital.

When they got into Shinjo's van that was when Sango finally spoke. "What in the hell was their problem? Do they not like seeing happy people or something!" She exclaimed.

"Well, yes and no." Shinjo replied.

"What? I don't understand." Rin questioned.

"What he's saying is that, they don't mind seeing happy people, they just don't like seeing happy humans and demons together." Sessh explained.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Remember Sango? Humans and demons don't hang out together because we are supposed to hate each other." Miroku sighed.

"But that's not right. Why are we all still being judged for something that happened hundreds of years ago?" Sango exclaimed.

"Because humans are still afraid of demons and demons still think humans are lesser than them." Shinjo replied sadly.

"But we aren't afraid of you, and you guys don't think lesser of us" Rin exclaimed, and then added softly "Do you?"

"Of course not! Why would you even ask that?" Shinjo exclaimed as both of his demonic sons looked at her oddly.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering… it just that…. Never mind" Rin sighed.

"No, what were you going to say?" Sessh encouraged.

"….."

"Rin?"

"What she was going to say was that many people think of us as lesser than them, even humans, and she was afraid that you might think the same." Kagome replied for her with out looking away from the window, which caused her to miss their reaction, although she didn't have to see it, she felt it.

Shock was written on the InuTaisho's faces while Sango and Rin looked at her in confusion. Why was it that she seemed to always know what they were thinking? Was that part of being a Miko as well?

"I'm afraid I don't understand you're meaning Kagome." Shinjo piped up.

"Which part do you not understand? The part were she was afraid that you might think the same or the part were we are thought of as weak?"

"Well both, but I don't understand mainly, how you came to think that people thought of you as lesser beings?"

Kagome sighed and looked him straight in the eyes causing him shudder slightly at the emotionless mask she put up.

"That is because they told us so."

"Who told you?"

"Everyone, classmates, teachers, priests, rabbi's, police officers, school counselors, random people on the street, people we thought were our friends, our fa…" She clamped her mouth shut at the last part and looked away.

"Your father…" Shinjo finished for her causing her eyes to snap back to his, and at his words he saw her mask drop for just a second, and his chest constricted painfully at the deep child like sorrow he saw in this young woman's eyes.

He smiled kindly at her. "Darling, never believe the bad things other people say about you, because they do not know what they are talking about." Then he looked at her sisters "and that goes the same for you two!"

They all just nodded their heads dumbly.

He then turned the car on and started to drive towards the girls old home, the whole way there he didn't hear the kids conversations and he was only vaguely aware of where he was going, all because of the thoughts running threw his head.

He bit back a growl as he chanted over and over again in his head to calm himself down. He didn't know what it was about these girls, but he had the strangest overwhelming urge to protect them, as if they were his own children. They seemed somehow special and it wasn't only that they were meant to be with his sons, there was something else.

Although he knew Kagome was a Miko, that wasn't what was making him feel so protective over them because if that were the case then he wouldn't feel protective towards Sango and Rin because they were only humans.

There was just something telling him that they needed to be protected no matter what and the thought that they had been treated so badly made his blood boil.

He suddenly felt his sons' aura's call out to him as they sensed his raging blood starting to rise over him, but it didn't stop his blood from slowly taking control of his mind and body as his eye's started to seep red. Then something unexpected happened, he felt the three girl's aura's flare out and soothingly brush against his, calming his blood lust as he gained awareness back.

"DAD!" He heard Inuyasha cry.

"What!" He exclaimed as he swerved the car slightly.

He looked in his rear view mirror at his sons who were all looking at him worriedly, but the girls seemed to be completely oblivious. Had they not even noticed what they had done?

Taking a deep breath he smiled reassuring at his sons, silently saying he was fine now but they still looked worried even though they did calm a bit.

There was a good reason the humans feared Demons, because they had one weakness, and that was their blood lust. When ever they get angry their blood try's to take over so they can take out what ever angered them and it was worse with half demons because they were part human, and humans usually had less control over their emotions than demons did. So when a half demon or full demon got to angry, there demon blood would take over and they would become a mindless killing machine.

Inuyasha had changed a few times before but they were always able to nock him out before he hurt anyone… too badly. It had surprised Shinjo to no end that Inuyasha hadn't changed once in the 5 and a half months they had lived here but now it all made sense. The girls kept down his demonic blood. How? He did not know, but he was going to find out.

Kagome opened the car door and started to get out but Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her.

"No Kagome, don't go in yet. Stay here with my father while my brothers and I make sure no one's in the house first, ok?" He said.

She looked at him incredulously. "Like my father would be stupid enough to stay here with the whole city looking for him."

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "He's not the only person I'm worried about."

She blinked at him. "Um, ok. Who else would you be worried about?"

"Homeless demons and humans moving in, scavenger demons following the scent of blood…. Things like that." Miroku put in.

"Hmm, I forgot about them… but we aren't helpless, you guys"

"Yeah, but you just came out of the hospital, we can't risk it." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome sighed. "Fine, but hurry up."

The guys all smiled, quickly exited the car and walked up to the front door, which they found unlocked. When they entered the house, the scent of old, decaying blood hit them like a ton of bricks. Even Miroku could smell it clearly with his less sensitive nose. The smell was sickening as they all fought to hold down their lunches.

They all held their nose's as they walked through the living room into the kitchen all the while looking for any sigh that some was or had been there. The kitchen had 4 separate doorways in it. One led to a bathroom, one led to the girls' room, another lead to Naraku and Kayori's room and the last led back into the living room.

The guys all looked at each other and decided to split up. Miroku took the bathroom, Sesshoumaru took the girls room and Inuyasha took Naraku and Kayori's room.

As Inuyasha entered the master bedroom he immediately wished he hadn't. The blood was strongest there and there was dried blood everywhere, most of it he could tell was Kagome's and that made furious as his eyes took in the room.

It looked to be something out of a horror movie. Blood was splattered all over the walls and on various objects, while there were bloody hand and foot prints all over the floor, some stretched and slightly disfigured but the blood that was soaked into the sheets and quilts of the bed scared Inuyasha the most. It was Kagome's blood and there was a lot of it, her blood was all over the room. It amazed him that she had survived, with how much of her blood painted the room.

Tearing his eyes from the bed he walked over to the closet and opened it, nothing there except the old scent of tears, fear and more blood. Inuyasha growled slightly and slammed the door shut, that's when something caught his attention.

It was an alien scent, an old one and it was female. It was mixed in with blood and tears that were both the females and… Kagome's? But Kagome's was just as old and faded as the females. So it had to of been from a long, long time ago.

Inuyasha followed the scent to chest that was hidden under the bed. Although it had a lock on it, he easily broke it off and opened the chest. Inside were various Items, some of value and some with no more value than sentiment but the only thing that interested him was the little black and white note book at the very bottom of the chest.

The note book looked to be an ordinary notebook, and there was nothing really special about it except for the blood stains and the words written inside.

He opened the first page, it read: _Owned by Kagome Perri, stay out or die!_

But it was written rather messily and had a bunch of miss spelled words, so obviously it was written when Kagome was a child. He went to the next page to find it dated to when Kagome was about 5.

In the first official page Kagome wrote:

_Dear Dairy,_

_I'm so happy to have you; Mamma gave you to me for my birthday. She's not my real mommy but she adopted me 2 years ago and I love her very much. I have a daddy also; I don't like him very much. He's not very nice to mommy, Sango and me but he hurts mommy more because she always gets in the way. I don't know why she does that, if she always gets hurt she should just stay out of the way. Then daddy wouldn't have to punish her as much but I'm not supposed to say anything about that. Mommy made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about him, but she said I could tell you anything I wanted but that I have to keep you away from daddy and everyone else. So I have to hide you. _

_She said that if anyone ever found you that she would get in trouble and that would be bad. I don't want mommy to get in trouble, so I'm going to make sure no one ever, ever sees you. _

_I have a baby sister named Sango, and I love her so much. She's 1 year younger than me and she's so cute! I get to take care of her while mommy's at work and daddy's with his gang. Sango and I love to play hide and seek and our favorite cartoon is the Rug-rats because of all the cool adventures they have. We have our own adventures too, and even though we aren't allowed to leave the house, we sometimes sneak out into the front yard and play warrior princesses. But we have to be careful because if daddy catches us out side we'd get in BIG trouble. _

_Well I got to go to bed now, but I'll write in you tomorrow, ok?_

_Love you lots,_

_Kagome Perri _

Inuyasha blinked a few times then smiled sadly, it was Kagome's old diary! He flipped threw the book and scrolled threw the pages. As each page went by his smile turned into a grimace. Each page told him a little more about Kagome's past and gave him an idea of what was happening to her in the time that he knew her. Some of the pages talked about her schooling, some talked about her Adoptive mother and Sango, some talked about her father, his gang and how he hurt her, and some talked about them all together. The things that were written in the little girl's dairy were so sad and horrible for such a little child to have experienced, but the writing seemed so innocent. As though Kagome didn't know what was happening was wrong. It was so…. wrong

She had lost her family and had to move in with their killer, whom was a gang leader and a drug dealer that abused her and her second family on a daily basis. At school she was outcast and constantly teased for the way she dressed and the parents she had. She had no friends; she had to take care of her little sister while her adoptive parents worked. All this threw the ages 5-6, and she didn't even complain. In her writing she wrote as if everything was right in the world, the only things that seemed to bother her were her lack of friends and having to watch Naraku beat Sango and Akira.

But what Inuyasha didn't understand was why Naraku had Kagome's dairy in his chest or why Kagome's and the alien females blood was on it and if Kagome had told some one about Naraku, who would she have told? She obviously feared Naraku. She stated many times that she wouldn't tell anyone about Naraku and his criminal behavior, out of fear of what he might do to her, Akira or Sango.

Maybe it explained what happened in Kagome's dairy. Inuyasha growled slightly and quickly flipped to the last page Kagome had written on. The page held a single sentence, right in the very center of the page.

It read:

_Mommy is dead, and it's all your fault._

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? How could someone die over a dairy? Was she talking to herself or something?

Wait! If Kagome had told someone about Naraku and his gang, how come no legal action was taken? How come Naraku wasn't in jail? And if he killed Akira, how exactly did he get away with it? How did he get away with Kagome's parents' murder? Nothing made sense! Inuyasha had a huge mystery on his hands.

Inuyasha slipped the little notebook into his inner jacket pocket, moved the chest back under the bed and made his way back into the kitchen where he met up with his brother's.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha questioningly, and Inu immediately knew that Sessh had scented the notebook.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he watched his brothers stare at each other.

"Inuyasha has souvenir." Sessh stated with out taking his eyes off said person.

Inuyasha growled in irritation as both his brothers looked at him expectantly.

"I found Kagome's old Dairy; it's from when she was 5 to 6. I want to use it to gain more info on her past."

"That, Inuyasha, is stealing, and invading someone's privacy."

"Shut it Miroku, I have my reasons."

"And they would be" Sessh questioned.

"I don't think Akira's death was Kagome's fault and I think Naraku has more power than he's let on."

"All this from a dairy?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it."

Sessh and Miroku sighed in defeat.

"I'll go get the girls…" Miroku said as he disappeared out the front door.

TBC………….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/N: That was a nice long chappie … Soooooooooo….. What do you think? If you want the next chappie you'll tell me, won't you? MAW HAHAHA HAHA HAHAAA!)

(E/N: Yes she is sorry for taking forty million years to get this chapter to you. Well REVIEW! It will make me feel better cause I have the flu. sneezes)


	17. Unworthy

Save The Girl 

Recap:

"That, Inuyasha, is stealing, and invading someone's privacy."

"Shut it Miroku, I have my reasons."

"And they would be" Sessh questioned.

"I don't think Akira's death was Kagome's fault and I think Naraku has more power than he's let on."

"All this from a dairy?"

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it."

Sessh and Miroku sighed in defeat.

"I'll go get the girls…" Miroku said as he disappeared out the front door

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Unworthy _**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments later Miroku returned followed by Kagome, Rin, Sango and Shinjo.

"Were there any problems?" Rin asked as they came into the kitchen.

"No" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Pew, thank god. We were worried for a second there, what took you guys so long?" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a pointed look before answering. "We were being extra careful."

Inuyasha growled and glared back at Miroku as the girls looked at each other curiously before Sango's eyes went wide and she turned on Miroku and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You didn't go threw my under-ware drawer, did you!!?" she accused as she glared at him.

"Wha-what?" Miroku gasped in utter shock, he had no idea how everything turned on him so fast.

Sango let go of his shirt and ran into her bedroom and shouted behind her. "So help me god Miroku!! If I even find one thing out of place I am going to KILL you!!"

Miroku turned and looked at Kagome and Rin pleadingly which only sent them into a fit of laughter that they had been trying to hold in, which suddenly became contagious when Inuyasha and his father joined in, while Sesshoumaru even chuckled.

"It's not funny!!" Sango's voice echoed threw the house, which only made them laugh harder.

"You guys are pure evil, you know that?" Miroku sighed as Rin and Kagome settled down into giggles and they all followed after Sango.

While in the girls room the guys all looked at the girls curiously as they pulled the sheets from there beds and walked over to their tiny, three drawer, dresser. They laid the sheets out flat on the floor beside them and then proceeded to empty out there stuff neatly onto them. Each only having one drawer to them selves.

"What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha asked.

The girls all looked up at the guys questioningly as they stared back at them in confusion.

"erm… Inuyasha, we're packing our stuff." Rin replied in a way that defiantly questioned his mind capacity.

Inuyasha growled slightly in annoyance. "I know that, but why aren't you using your suit cases or backpacks?"

"Inuyasha, have you ever seen us at school with back packs?" Kagome questioned with a slight smirk.

"No."

"Well that's because we don't have any."

"Well we did have a back pack once 6 years ago but it got so torn up once that we couldn't repair it." Rin rambled on.

"Wait, 'A' back pack, as in one?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, Kayori got it for Rin on her birthday and it came with 2 coloring books and crayons. It was a lot of fun when we had it." Sango explained as She Kagome and Rin all smiled at the memory, but then Inuyasha popped the proverbial bubble.

"Is that ALL you got for your birthdays? Didn't you guys get anything better?" Inuyasha exclaimed a little to harshly.

The girls all gasped and blushed in embarrassment.

Then Kagome defense mechanism switched on and she was suddenly towering over him. " And what's so wrong with them, hmm?!"

Inuyasha gulped and looked at his brothers for help but they only stared at him sympathetically.

"Nothing's really wrong with them, it just seemed kinda cheap is all…"

"Cheap? CHEAP?!" Everyone cringed at her high pitch tone. "Just because it didn't cost a thousand dollars, doesn't mean that it was cheap!!"

Inuyasha then frowned slightly. "Kagome, you can buy one of those back-packs at the Dollar General Store for $5!"

Tears started to stream down Kagome's face as Inuyasha looked utterly horrified.

"So?! It was all they could afford!! We were lucky they even got us that! They didn't _have_ to get us anything, it showed that they cared enough that we were born!"

"They? I thought Kayori gave it to her?" Sesshoumaru interrupted receiving a relieved glance from Inu.

"Well she did but…"

"Didn't your father ever give you anything?"

"Yes, they were gifts from both of them." Rin Put in.

"And who told you this?" Miroku questioned.

"Well the cards were always signed by both of them." Sango answered.

"But who gave it to you, I mean actually was there when you got to open it?" Shinjo finally brought himself into the conversation.

"Well mom had to work and Dad was busy, so it was just us." Rin replied sheepishly.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Shinjo all looked at the girls sadly.

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "We don't want your pity."

Inuyasha just ignored her as he walked up to help her unload the drawers she was unloading to take with them, and that's when he noticed the crap clothes that their father had bought them, not one thing she owned didn't have a stain or tare in it. Inuyasha growled softly in irritation then picked up the sheet filled with clothes and tossed it back into a drawer carelessly.

"Hey!! What are you doing, I need that!!" Kagome exclaimed as she reached to pull her stuff back out but Inuyasha caught her hand before she could.

"Forget it, we're going to the mall." Inuyasha said as he pulled her up off the floor and started to literally drag her out of the house.

"Wait, Why!!?" Kagome said as she tried to pull her self from his grasp.

"To get you and your sisters some new clothes."

"But my clothes are fine!"

"No they're not, you need new clothes and I'm going to get you some."

"But why!?"

Inuyasha them stopped and looked at Kagome indignantly. "Do you think I'm going to let my best friend walk around in rags!?"

Kagome didn't know weather to be more hurt about the rags part or about him only saying she was his best friend. So she settled fore being angry.

Kagome pried her hand from his grasp. "We don't need your charity." She spat.

Inuyasha's eye's widened slightly. "It's not charity, I want you to have new clothes."

"But why? You guys have already done so much for us! We couldn't possibly ask for more!"

"You didn't ask."

"You can't use that as an excuse every time!!" Kagome exclaimed.

He smirked. "When I'm buying, I can."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly at his arrogance. "Just because you have money, does NOT mean you can get away with everything!!"

He just turned his back to her, folded his arms against his chest and uttered. "Keh!"

"Keh!" Kagome mocked, doing the same as him.

Inuyasha turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "Keh!!"

Kagome smirked "KEH!"

"Dammit Kagome! Stop mocking me!"

"Dammit Kagome! Stop mocking me!" She repeated.

"You're acting like a child!"

"You're acting like a child!"

Then he smirked. "Fine! But I'm still buying you knew clothes."

"Fine but I'm…. Wait! What? Oh no you aren't!" She sputtered.

"Oh Yes I am!"

"Oh No you aren't!"

"Yes… I ... Am"

"No…You…aren't"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOUR NOT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Shippou all sat in chairs out side off the women's dressing room, waiting impatiently for the girls to come out. They waited impatiently because their patients had been spent on trying to get the girls to pick their own clothes.

When they had first come to the mall, the girls kept saying they didn't know what to get, while in all actuality they knew what they wanted but didn't want to get them because the boys were buying. It made them feel like they were using them.

So after some HUGE reassurance, the girls were now finally trying on there last pair of clothes. Which happened to be dining gowns, because Shinjo's company held a few parties each year and he wanted them to come to every single one.

"Are they done yet?" Shippou whined for the millionth time.

All the guys looked at him and growled threateningly. Poor little Shippou gulped nervously before hoping out of his chair and running up to the dressing room door, where he started pounding on the door.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?!" He called anxiously.

"Yes…" Rin's voice said hesitantly.

The boys all smiled thankfully and waited for them to come out… a minute passes and no girls.

"Aren't you guys going to come out?" Miroku asked.

"No" Sango replied.

"And why not?"

"Because we look stupid…" Kagome answered.

"I'm sure you guys look fine, now please come out." said Sesshoumaru.

There was a moment of silence before the door slowly creaked open and each girl stepped out, smiling shyly…and all the guys' jaw's dropped to the floor.

There, standing into front of them, were the three most beautiful girls they had ever seen. Each plain but elegant dress accented their beauty perfectly, as they hugged every sensual curve of their goddess like bodies that the guys didn't even know they had, with all the baggy stuff the girls usually wore.

Each girl wore the same exact dress except in different colors so that it brought out their eyes. Each was a spaghetti strap dress that went just below their knees and had Sukura blossoms printed on them in various places.

Rin's was light purple and had dark purple Sukura blossoms, Sango's was white with peach Sukura Blossoms and Kagome's was baby blue with white Sukura blossoms.

"Wow.." Miroku said breathlessly as each of his brother just nodded their heads dumbly.

Kagome scowled slightly at their odd behavior, not used to getting that kind of look and took it as disgust.

"See!? I told you we looked stupid!!" She accused as her sisters scowled with her.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You all look drop dead gorgeous!"

The girls eyes went wide in shock as they looked him like he was insane.

"Seriously, you all look like goddesses!" Sesshoumaru put in making them all blush madly.

Then Miroku ran up to Sango and pulled her into his arms. "I call this goddess!!" He said with a huge grin causing everyone to laugh.

Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into his lap. "This one's mine." He stated just before he kissed her neck making her giggle.

Inuyasha eyed Kagome as she smiled at the other couple's cuteness. Then he walked up to her and smiled like a love struck puppy.

"Willyougooutwithme?!"

"What?" She looked at him curiously, she hadn't understood a single word he had just said.

"I Said.. Will you go out with me?"

She just looked at him in utter shock. _'What should I say?!'_

'_You're in love with him, say yes you idiot!'_

'_but I can't!'_

'_why not?'_

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

_88888888888888888888flash Back88888888888888888888888888888888_

"_DADDY, DON'T DO THIS!!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!" She screamed from inside the closet.._

"_She's not my daughter, she's a lying whore." Naraku said as he ripped of Kagome's clothes. then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear making her go still as her heart started to shatter._

"_You were never meant to find love Kagome, you aren't worthy of it, you're disgusting….You're lucky that I even want to screw you.."_

_Then he positioned himself at her entrance, and looked into her eyes and smiled cruelly at how broken she looked. Then he slowly brought himself into her until he met the barrier there, and just as he was about to thrust…_

_DING DONG!!!_

888888888888888888888888End Flash Back888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again when she got this distant look on her face.

Kagome snapped out of her mussing and looked at him with a sad smile. "Because I am unworthy." She answered.

Then she turned and ran out of the mall, tears streaming down her face and all He and the others could do was stare after her in shock.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(A/n: Wooh! Sorry that chapter took me so long but I got into a car accident and stress was high, so I didn't really have time… BUT I AM SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOO SORRY!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Gets on knees and begs.)


	18. My Angel, My Kagome

**Save The Girl!**

Evil dissy thingy: Me no own Inuyasha! So stop asking! Lol 

**Recap: **"I Said... Will you go out with me?"

She just looked at him in utter shock. _'What should I say?!'_

'_You're in love with him, say yes you idiot!'_

'_But I can't!'_

'_Why not?'_

Kagome smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why not?"

88888888888888888888flash Back88888888888888888888888888888888

"_DADDY, DON'T DO THIS!!! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!" Sango screamed from inside the closet..._

"_She's not my daughter, she's a lying whore." Naraku said as he ripped of Kagome's clothes. Then he leaned down and whispered something in her ear making her go still as her heart started to shatter._

"_You were never meant to find love Kagome, you aren't worthy of it, you're disgusting….You're lucky that I even want to screw you..."_

_Then he positioned himself at her entrance, and looked into her eyes and smiled cruelly at how broken she looked. Then he slowly brought himself into her until he met her hymn and just as he was about to thrust…_

_DING DONG!!!_

888888888888888888888888End Flash Back888888888888888888888888888

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again when she got this distant look on her face.

Kagome snapped out of her mussing and looked at him with a small smile. "Because I am unworthy."

Then she turned and ran out of the mall, tears streaming down her face and all. He and the others could only stare after her in shock.

**My Angel, My Kagome**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome ran and ran and ran. It seemed like she was doing a lot of that lately. Running from her father, running from her mind, running from her friends and sisters…from Inuyasha.

Was she a coward because of it? Yes, she ran out of fear but she also ran out of protection. She ran from Naraku to protect her sisters and her self, she ran from Inuyasha to protect his and her heart…. But wasn't that still considered being a coward. Running and never giving it a fighting chance. Yes, but she was a weakling, so what else could she do?

She knew she wasn't meant to find love; her purposed was to protect; to protect her sisters and her friends at all costs. She didn't give love a chance because love wouldn't give her a chance. She was tainted, disgusting, and pathetic and she knew it. She wasn't worth being loved; she wasn't worth anything. She was lucky to even be alive.

Kagome stopped and whipped the tears from her eyes with a growl.

'_Crying again? You are so pathetic!!' _she hissed angrily at her self.

Then she looked up to see were she was, only to find Goshinboku sitting right in front of her. She smiled at the tree weakly.

"Why am I always drawn to you?" She whispered to it after she walked threw the barrier and placed her right hand on its trunk.

Then she felt it, happiness. Her empathic ability picked up happiness. Was the tree responding to her?!

"Am I feeling your happiness?" She asked it and felt the happiness skyrocket. Was it happy that she was talking to it?

She smiled softly. "I'm happy to see you too." She replied and could almost see the tree smile back at her.

"Who are you talking to?"

Kagome gasped and spun around to come face to face with Inuyasha.

"N-no one..." She stuttered, still mildly shocked that she hadn't felt him come.

He grinned. "Were you just talking to a tree?!"

She frowned. "No, I was talking to Goshinboku. He's not just some tree, he's special!" She could feel pride radiating off of the tree and had to suppress a smile.

"He? How do you know it's a he?"

"Because I just do, ok!" She yelled.

"Woe! You don't have to get all angry, Seesh!" He defended

Kagome frowned as her eye fell to the ground. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, your right. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. " He shrugged, and then he added. "Kagome, what happened back there at the mall? Why would you say that?"

She looked at him calmly. "What? That I was unworthy?"

"Yeah, why would you say such a thing?" He asked softly.

She smiled sadly. "Because, it's the truth."

"Kagome, just because I have money doesn't mean you are any less than I am." He sighed in frustration.

"I know that." She said calmly.

Inuyasha's eye ticked slightly. "Then why won't you go out with me?" He asked with clenched teeth, she was being so difficult.

"Because."

"BECAUSE WHY!!?" He finally snapped, making her stare at him in shock.

"Because I can't, Inuyasha." She said.

"That's not a good enough answer!!" He yelled while grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Well, It's gonna' have to be!!" She yelled into his face.

"Dammit Kagome!! What's wrong with you!?" He said as he shook her a bit.

She pushed him off her. "EVERY THINGS WRONG!" She screamed as tears started down her face. Inuyasha just stared at her in shock.

She stood with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes as her fists clenched.

"Everything's wrong…nothing is right anymore, my sisters aren't safe, you guys aren't safe, and my father wants to kill us…. I just… don't know what to do anymore." She said, her voice sounded so hopeless.

"I'm only one person, just one! I can't fight him, his gang and protect you guys all at the same time, I just can't… and I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that I'm going to lose you guys… and if I ever did..." She started to sob openly. "I wouldn't be able to bare it. That and know it was my fault that you all died."

Inuyasha stared at her shaking form as tears flowed from her dazzling blue eyes. She just looked so lonely; so broken and lost, and for the first time, he realized how fragile and scared she looked, making an overwhelming need to protect her fill him.

Kagome closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the tears from falling. "I'm sorry…just…just forget I ever said anything." She said as she turned to run again but Inuyasha caught her hand and spun her into his arms as he held her against him, causing her eyes going wide in shock.

"Inuyasha?"

"You're not alone, Kagome, can't you see? You're not just one person; you have Sango and Rin; you have Miroku and Sesshomaru. You have me! We aren't going to just let you fight this alone. We care about you just as much as you care for us, if not more. We're going to stand beside you and fight, nothing and I mean NOTHING will stop us from taking Naraku down, do you understand me?" He asked as he held her tightly.

Kagome smiled against his chest and sighed. "Yes Inuyasha, thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a grin, and then added. "KNOW can you go out with me?"

"Inuyasha…" She whined.

"What?! I thought we fixed the problem?"

"Yes, but only part of it."

He looked at her questioningly. "What's the other part?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you don't want to be with me. Believe me, if you knew what I knew, you wouldn't want to even know me."

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "What? Does this have anything to do with what happened with Naraku?"

Kagome suddenly found the ground very interesting. "No…kinda…ok, yes." She admitted softly.

Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. "Kagome, did he… touch you?"

Kagome started to shake visibly. "…define touch…"

Inuyasha gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look into his concern filled amber eyes.

"Did he touch you…sexually?"

He heard her whimper and saw her cringe slightly, but other than that she did nothing. Then he remembered what Sango said to him.

'_Inuyasha, she probably thinks it was her fault in the first place, she probably feels guilty that she had let him touch her, and she probably thinks that she had done something wrong to deserve it, but you and I both know that she has done nothing to deserve being touched that way, but she doesn't!' _Sango's voice echoed in his mind.

"Kagome, listen to me. What ever he did to you wasn't your fault and you did nothing to deserve it. He stepped over the line, not you." He told her.

Her piercing blue eyes met his. "How can you say that when you don't know?! How can you tell me that when you don't know what I've done!?"

"What? That Naraku claims it was your fault for Akira's death? That he killed her because of you?!"

She gasped with eyes wide as she stepped away from him. "H-how? How do you know that!! Who told you about that?!"

"It doesn't mater who told me! All that matters is that he lied!! I had my father check up on a few things while you were in the hospital. Kagome, Akira filed for a divorce the day she was killed!"

"What are you talking about? No she didn't."

"Yes she did! Kagome, do you even remember telling anyone about Naraku and his gang?"

"No…but"

"Well neither does the police reports. Kagome, if you had told some one then they would have filed a report and there was no such thing! There was no evidence that even said that Naraku was ever thought of as a child abuser! He only used you as an excuse to kill her! He used you as an excuse because he needed a reason to kill her so she couldn't leave him or tell anyone what he did, he used you as an excuse so he could blame it on some one else, so he didn't have to feel guilty! You did nothing wrong, he tricked you!"

Kagome stared at him sadly. "You're wrong, it was my fault. He had proof that it was my fault."

"What? THIS?!" He snapped as he pulled her dairy out into her face. She just stood there in complete shock as she stared at it in horror.

"W-where…d-did…you…" she stuttered.

"He found this dairy, didn't he Kagome? Do you remember what happened that day, Kagome? Do you remember the way you're mother acted?" He questioned.

_888888888888888FLASHY BACKY88888888888888888888888_

_A little 6-year-old Kagome sat quietly as she listened to her teacher's lecture when a voice came over the speaker system._

"_Mrs. Takman, Would you please send Kagome to the office. Her mother's here to pick her up." The voice said. Kagome looked at the speaker in confusion, her mother never said anything about getting her early today._

"_Sure." Mrs. Takman said, and then she looked at Kagome and smiled. "You can go now, sweet heart."_

_Kagome packed all her stuff and walked out of the classroom and into the front office where her mother waited with a 5 year old Sango next to her. She must have picked her up from pre-school._

_Before Kagome could say a word, Akira whisked her and Sango outside and into the car, before she sped off towards the house. She was all sweaty and looked really nervous._

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Kagome asked._

"_Nothing sweetie, don't worry about it." She replied in a calm voice but on the out side she looked like a nervous wreck._

_Kagome just stared at her worriedly as they pulled into their front drive way._

"_Kagome, now I want you and Sango to stay in the car, ok? I'll be right back, so don't worry." She said soothingly to her daughter, and then she hoped out of the car and ran into the house._

_Kagome stared after her as she felt her heart beat rapidly, something was going on and she didn't know what. All she knew was that it wasn't going to end well at all._

"_EEEEEEEEE!!" She heard her mother scream from inside the house, followed closely by a crash._

"_MOMMY!" Kagome cried as she rushed out of the car, leaving her sister alone in her car seat._

_Kagome rushed threw the front door and went still in shock at what she saw._

_Naraku was standing over her mother angrily as he kicked her every once in a while, but he wasn't even supposed to be home yet! "YOU BITCH!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!" He yelled at Akira as he continued to beat her._

_Akira coughed out blood then glared up at him. "I didn't betray you! You betrayed me! You promised me you would never hurt me!!" she cried._

"_I wouldn't have to hurt you so much if you didn't protect those damn brats of yours so much!" He growled._

"_And I wouldn't have to protect them if you acted like a good father and didn't hit them so much!" She retorted making a dark gleam come to Naraku's eyes and before Kagome could even blink, he thrust his clawed hand threw Akira's stomach; her mouth open in a silent scream._

"_MOMMY!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards Akira with tears streaming down her face but Naraku grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw backwards into a wall._

_Then he stalked up to her, with an angry glare. "You stupid little whore! Do you know why she's like that? Huh?! It's because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut!" He growled._

_She looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes. "B-but, I don't understand!"_

"_You told on me Kagome! Don't you remember? You told on me and now because of you, Akira must die!"_

"_NO!! I didn't… I never!" Kagome stuttered franticly._

_Then he threw something hard at her, hitting her in the head then falling to the floor in front of her. Kagome looked down at the object in pure horror stricken shock._

"_Yes, Kagome. I found your dairy; did you really think you could hide such a thing from me?"_

"_N-no…but I didn't mean to…" She started but he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall._

"_ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING!?IF SOMEOND HAD FOUND THIS MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN OVER!!!" He screamed in her face._

_Kagome started to sob uncontrollably._

"_Yeah! That's right, Cry you weak stupid little whore!!" He taunted._

"_N-naraku…leave her…alone!" They both heard Akira choke out._

_Naraku turned his head to look at her in shock as she stood up slowly, painfully._

"_Don't tell her lies, she did nothing wrong! That's why I was leaving you. I don't know what I did to deserve a monster like you, but I do know that my children did nothing to deserve what you've put them threw!" She spat._

_Naraku growled, threw Kagome to the side and stocked up to Akira._

"_I'm a monster, am I?" Then he smirked. "Let me show you how much of a monster I really am." He said as he raised his claws above his head, and then in a flash brought it down across her chest._

_Akira fell to her knees as she grasped her chest and panted from the pain. Naraku then did a roundhouse kick into her face making her crash to the ground with a sickening crack. _

"_MOMMY!!!" Kagome screamed as she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her. _

_Kagome began shutter as she looked down into her mother pain filled eyes, and knew she was dieing. Anger consumed her as she turned on her father, she could feel some weird power rushing threw her veins and instinctively raised her hands in front of her. A glowing blue orb stared to accumulate in front of her hands as she watched her father's eyes go wide. Then with out warning, She threw the ball at him, aiming for his chest hoping it would kill him, but he quickly turned around and the ball of energy hit his back burning away his shirt and skin as he screamed in agony. Then, suddenly, he passed out and fell to the floor._

_Kagome looked at her hands and then him with wide eyes. His back was all black and charred, and it seemed to have some weird shape…it looked like…like a spider!_

_Kagome fell to her knees with her hands covering her mouth in horror. On one side of her was her mother, slowly bleeding to death, and on the other side was her father, burnt and unconscious. Both of which were her fault, she had caused them both to be so badly injured. _

"_I'm sorry mommy, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed as collapsed against Akira's chest, wrapping her arms around her broken and battered body. Blood was everywhere, on Kagome, on Akira. _

_Akira placed her hand on Kagome's cheek wiped away a tear and smiled warmly at her. _"_My lovely Kagome, please don't cry" She_ said softly.

_Kagome only cried harder. "But you're dying mommy, how am I supposed to live with out you?!"_

"_Do not worry, you will find happiness one day, but until then. Protect your sister's for me." She said with a warm smiled._

_Kagome looked at her curiously. "But mommy, I only have one sister." She exclaimed, talking about her little 5-year-old sister, Sango._

"_Now, but one day, another will enter your life. You must protect her too, or you will never find happiness." She warned her daughter before she hissed in pain and went limp._

"_Mommy? MOMMY?! NOOOO!!! MOMMY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Kagome cried as she buried her face in her mother's hair as heart wrenching sobs consumed her._

_Suddenly, Kagome felt dizzy and light headed and before she knew it, she fell to the floor, welcoming the darkness that consumed her. _

_88888888888888888888888End Flash Back888888888888888888888888888888_

"Do you remember Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, making Kagome look at him with sorrow filled eyes.

"Of course I remember, it was the worst day of my life…."

"And do you remember what they said had killed her?" He asked her, remembering the police report he had read about her mother's death.

"They said…. They said that it had been a Miko, a dark Miko had attacked my family and ended in killing my mother."

"I know why they thought it was a dark Miko, Kagome. I know that you attacked Naraku, I know that you used you're powers and tried to save her." He stated softly.

Kagome laughed bitterly making him look at her questioningly. "I didn't try to save her, I was to weak to do that. I attacked Naraku because I was angry, I attacked him out of hatred." She said with a smirk. " Don't you see Inuyasha? I'm no better than him, I'm a monster."

Inuyasha looked at her sadly. Her father had really screwed up. "Really? You're a monster? I find that hard to believe when you do nothing but help people. You've protected your sisters for most of your life. You've risked yourself countless times just so they could live another day. You protected a helpless child and took him in as your own." He shook his head and smiled. "No Kagome, you're not a monster. You're an angel!"

Kagome stared at him, her heart racing a mile a minute. She didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha smiled at her and took her lack of reaction to pull her flush against his body. Then he whispered in her ear. "Kagome, you're my Angel."

And with that he leaned down and softly brought his lips to hers. Kagome went tense against him, her eyes open wide but then, slowly, she melted against him; closing her eyes with a content smile.

It was a gentle kiss, loving and warm. It was as if he were trying to convince her, with just one kiss, that she wasn't what she thought she was. That she WAS worth being loved, that she WAS perfect, maybe not to everyone else, but to him and that in itself was enough to make her heart soar.

Inuyasha pulled away a little and leaned his forehead against hers and smiled a big fanged grin. "Do you have any Idea how long I've wanted to do that?" He breathed making her giggle.

"Probably as long as I've wanted you too." She replied, his grin widening.

"Really? And all this time I thought the others were crazy for telling me that you liked me." He laughed.

"Heh, they are crazy! But that's why we love them" She said with a grin to match.

He pulled completely away, Kagome frowning at the loss of his touch, but he laced his fingers with her, making her smile warmly.

"Come on, lets go back home." He said as he began to lead her to the mansion.

Home….

Kagome's smile widened_. 'That's right, I have a home now, a true home… a home…with Inuyasha.'_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

(A/n: There ya go! The romance you've all been asking for.. and there's more to come… IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!! I must say, I wasn't to happy about how little reviews I got, so I decided to give you all a teasers.. so now I say REVIEW OR MY STORY SHALL NEVER SEE A NEW CHAPPIE AGAIN!! MAW HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA… Te He..

Inuyasha- looks at A/n warily ya know, I think she might be mad…

Kagome- sighs if only you knew…

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**)

(E/N: Awe!!! That was sooo cute!!! Oh I got this cute panda shirt its sooo cute too! Anyway to make us crazy people happy I want you to REVIEW!!! Also my mom had her baby. I am not happy about it but I'll live since I get to get a puppy!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just wanted to do that today cause I'm hyper. Ok well Happy Chrismahanukwanzaka!!! Ok maybe it would be easier to say happy holidays but oh well. Bye and review!!!

Inuyasha- I think she's mad too…

Kagome- Everyone is mad to you, but I have to agree.)


End file.
